15) Finishing the Tales
by IlaGolden
Summary: This is the fifteenth book in the Tales Saga and the seventh book in Tales Saga TNG. The end if nigh, the battle with the God of the Dead is looming and the future of everything hangs in the balance. But is this situation really what anyone wants anymore? Who knows. But one way of another the Tales will finally come to a close.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

D-day was quickly approaching and Kasey's continuous attacks against those she believed had killed her parents were so relentless Drake was losing sleep. And he wasn't the only one, between him and Taylor's constant efforts to find a way of bringing Kasey back to them, they were probably getting less sleep than any of the new parents. To make matters worse the Power Limitless girl had vanished just over six weeks prior. She herself had been looking tired and pretty out of it in the days leading up to her disappearance, but so far no one, not even Kashmana, had a logical reason why she'd left them high and dry so close to the main event. Or if they did they weren't sharing.

'We shouldn't be having to put up with this,' he collapsed back onto Taylor's bed, his sleepless eyes stinging like mad, 'we're not the only ones she's mad at.'

'But we were the ones she began with,' Taylor sighed, 'we're the ones she knows she can have the biggest impact against and…'

For a moment Taylor's gaze glazed over and Drake couldn't help but sigh heavily. The longer Talma insisted on sharing Taylor's body, the more of a strain it put on Taylor's mind. Sometimes it was getting hard to tell just which one of them he was talking to.

'I'm sorry,' Anubis's voice sounded from the far side of the room, 'we should have had this sorted by now.'

Cringing slightly, Drake turned round to face him. Ever since he'd been separated from the Pharaoh, he had a habit of sneaking up on people when they least wanted it. He'd originally made Lus the focus of such visitations, but after Helen had given birth to Niall, Anubis had started gravitating towards Drake and Taylor.

'Ni could begin his attack any time now,' Drake sighed again, 'it's not like we really need for all this to be going on.'

'I'm sorry,' he apologised, 'I wish there was something I could do to help the pair of you; you seem to be ending up with the brunt of all of this.'

'You could start by leaving us alone once in a while,' he tried to keep the comment under his breath, but it still ended up louder than he meant it to.

'Do I really annoy you so much?'

'It's not that, it's just…' he shook his head. 'I don't feel like me and Tay get any privacy anymore.'

'I think Nicolie and Talma felt the same after the twins were born,' Anubis smiled strangely.

'Twins,' Drake gawked at him, 'they had twins?'

'Khi Ashmar and Kayma Riser.'

'Riser,' he frowned, 'that wasn't Talma's last name.'

At that Anubis burst out laughing. Clearly there was some inside joke going on he wasn't privy to and it only annoyed him further.

'Riser wasn't her last name,' Anubis calmed himself down, 'she was Kayma Riser Tracker and her brother was Khi Ashmar Tracker.'

'Tracker,' Drake felt confused again, then remembered what he knew about that timeline, 'because Nicolie was raised as a Tracker after his mother died.'

'Exactly.'

'But why did they use Khi and Kayma for their kids' names?'

'We all did,' Taylor's voice was soft and almost lulling, 'Lilly, me and Annu all used their names when we could. We agreed that it would be our children's true first names. Kayma Eve, Khi Amu, Kayma Iset, Khi Ashmar and Kayma Riser.'

'Or rather, Eve, Amu, Iset, Ashmar and Riser,' Anubis grinned proudly.

'We had the twins,' Drake began carefully, 'but what about the rest of them?'

'They were…'

'I don't think he needs to know that just yet Anubis,' Taylor cut him off, 'things in this time might not pan out to resemble things in our.'

'I think Niall's already proved that they won't,' Anubis frowned, 'I mean he should be a…'

'I know,' he cut him off again, 'but that doesn't mean we should spoil things for him.'

'Fine,' he rolled his eyes, 'I'll just remember this isn't our time,' he narrowed his gaze on Taylor. 'But you need to remember that too.'

'How could I forget,' he shrugged, 'it's not like you'd let me.'

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily, Jo went to pick up the hat she'd been trying to put on her son from the top of the chest of drawers. Almost as soon as she'd placed her hand on it, however, it moved again, ending up hanging from the top of one of the four poster posts decorating her bed. Instantly she turned her gaze towards the crib she'd left her baby in. This was getting more than a little tiresome now and she just wished his father was around to give him a good talking to. Although knowing Crovell, he'd probably encourage the behaviour.<p>

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down, before attempting to retrieve the hat again. This time it vanished from the room completely and behind her, her son just chuckled in amusement.

'That's not funny you know,' she scolded him, 'the hat is an essential part of the outfit, you don't want to be going out with your cousin half dressed now, do you?'

At that her son made various intangible squeaks and chatters which almost sounded like he was telling her he could do whatever he wanted.

'You're definitely your father's son,' she lifted him up out of his crib, 'I'm sure he must have given Ahna at least this much trouble when he was your age.'

Again he made squeaks and chatters which this time sounded like him agreeing with her.

'But just because you're his son, doesn't mean you have to stop being my son,' she pouted, 'and my son should behave himself.'

At that the hat she'd been so desperately trying to put on him appeared on his head and in response she sighed in relief.

'Now isn't that better,' she smiled at him, 'you look all smart and proper.'

He made a few more chattering noises, before clapping his hands together excitedly.

'There,' her smile broadened, 'shall we go find Ulk Ara and Princess now?'

He appeared to nod and smile in reply and Jo couldn't help but wonder if Crovell had really been anything like this as a child. Somehow her son seemed to surpass both of them in intelligence.

'Come on then,' she carried him out of the room, 'they should be waiting for us in the garden by now.'

Making her way straight out there, she wasn't even remotely surprised to find herself proven right. Since she'd given birth to her son her powers had come back stronger than ever and she was more than a little glad they did; it made her feel less anxious about the upcoming attack from hell, especially since the Power Limitless girl's disappearance. Not that she could see what the outcome was going to be, more she could sense everyone was ready for it and that however it went the Balance would win in the end.

Before they were even halfway across to where Arados and Princess were waiting, her son Jumped himself out of her arms to join them. Groaning internally, she closed her eyes again and tried to keep calm.

'Driving you up the wall, is he,' Arados smirked up at her.

'Oh I've been more than driven up them,' she tried to keep her voice steady. 'I'm being driven across the ceiling and down the opposite wall right now.'

At that both Princess and her son began squeaking and chattering happily. Clearly they both understood each other well enough to have their own in-jokes.

'False been round lately,' Jo sat herself down on the picnic blanket and reclaimed her son.

'Not since she had that fever,' he shook his head, his face momentarily filled with anxiety.

It was a look he quite often wore now, every time Princess so much as sneezed he seemed to freak out. But then again, as far as Jo was aware, he'd still been getting the nightmare and even though they knew the hows and whys of them now, their persistence clearly still wore at him.

'He'll be by again, I'm sure,' Jo shot him a sympathetic smile, 'after all, Princess is his daughter too.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carefully Lus lifted Niall out of his crib. It was strange; ever since he'd been born he couldn't help but think about Lilly's children and how different Niall was from his memory of them at this age. Inside a part of him was strangely relieved his child was not a Khine of either of his Khindel's children. But another, almost greater part of him wished…

'You're not Eve or Amu,' he kept his voice low, sweet and soft, 'you are you, my baby Niall. Not her…'

Before he could finish his sentence everything around him blurred out of focus. It then began to move and fly about strangely, turning into something else as it did.

'You're not having my child Jack,' he called out to the emptiness of the transforming room. 'He's mine, do you hear me?'

'Who's Jack,' an unfamiliar voice asked from behind him, as everything suddenly pulled itself clear, revealing a light and airy chamber.

Turning round he spotted a tall, elegant young man whose gaze appeared to be more than a little out. There was almost something familiar about him and yet…

'You know Annu's already had enough to worry about you this year without you acting like this Lilly,' the young man's voice was calm and steady, 'I really don't want to be the one to tell her, her cousin's gone mad on top of everything else.'

'Of course,' he smiled weakly and the guy tilted his head strangely in response.

'You're not Lilly,' he frowned.

'Uh…'

'There is something of hers in your voice, that's why I mistook you for her. But you're not Lilly, I can hear that now… well I can hear it now in the sense I'm able to hear anything. Who are you?'

'I am Lilly,' his Khindel took over him for a moment, 'but things are just a little confused right now Seti.'

'Confused how,' his head quirked the other way.

'You wouldn't believe it even if I could explain it to you,' she remained in control of Lus's speech. 'But it's complicated and the one stood before you doesn't belong here.'

'How did you get here?'

'I'm not sure,' now Lus was free to talk again his eyes drifted down towards the baby in his arms, 'but I think my little Sudosen here has a gift that equals mine.'

'Sudosen,' Seti's face became more than a little curious looking, 'have you been talking to that Tracker?'

'Wait, you know about Tracker,' his gaze instantly sprang up to meet with Seti's.

'Of course, he's here as much as he possibly can be checking up on things. And I take it I'm talking to the part of the voice that's not Lilly now?'

'Err, yeah,' he stammered nervously, 'but no, I've not been talking to Tracker. Where I'm from Tracker has been long… ascended.'

'Ascended?' Seti's head moved strangely again.

'It's hard to explain,' he glanced down at the ground for a moment, noticing for the first time his clothes and body still appeared to be his own. 'What do I look like to you?'

'Look like,' Seti closed his eyes and appeared to concentrate hard on the idea. 'It's hard to describe how you look. I'm still trying to get used to all this.'

'All what?'

'Lilly knows what, why don't you ask her?'

'It… doesn't quite work like that,' he shook his head. 'Are you blind?'

'That would be easier I think.'

'I don't…'

'You know there's something about the other side of your voice which sounds male. But that couldn't possibly be right, not if you're Lilly too.'

'Why couldn't it be right,' Lus frowned, feeling more than a little hurt by the comment.

'It just… couldn't. No real reason other than that.'

For a few moments they were both silent again. Then the room around Lus began to warp and change.

'Can you see that,' Lus focused his gaze on Seti as his eye opened again.

In response Seti squeezed his eyes shut once more and began rubbing his temples.

'It makes me feel sick,' he admitted, 'there's too much information, what's going on?'

'The reverse of what happened to me,' he stared down at baby Niall. 'I think you're being taken to my time.'

'Your time?'

'Yes.'

'When is your time?'

'You'll see for yourself soon enough,' Lus swallowed hard, as the room they were in warped back into his own. 'Or not,' he added as he remember what Seti had said about his vision, 'I guess.'

* * *

><p>'Soon,' he sighed as he stared out across the horizon.<p>

'Do you really think they're ready for this,' Pitch began chewing her lip. 'It feels like they could do with more time, especially since…'

'I know she wanted to be here too, but she couldn't risk… This is for the best and who knows, it could be a lot of fun.'

'This isn't about fun,' the newest member of their little band shot him a look, 'this is about doing what's right in order to correct the mistakes of the past. And we or rather you,' he focused his gaze on Kashmana, 'have to be the one to lead them through this. Not that it should be hard oh great and powerful warrior.'

'Was the sarcasm really necessary there? And I know _she_ couldn't help us out with this, but couldn't…'

'We'll see.'

'But she could really…'

'I said, we'll see,' he gave a heavy sigh. 'The others trained with her long enough to notice a difference if we suddenly brought her in. Now stop fretting, it doesn't help anybody. And I really should get out of here before I'm caught.'

'But we still need…'

'Don't worry, I won't go too far, just far enough to be out of sight.'

'Okay, but whilst you're… out of sight could you at least check on her? I'm still hopeful she might be back before…'

'Of course,' with that he disappeared.

'And then there were two,' Pitch sounded amused, 'almost makes you miss him, doesn't it?'

'Miss him maybe,' he gave another heavy sigh. 'But you shouldn't be worried about that right now, there are things you need to do.'

'You really want me to go through with it, don't you?' She shot him a look.

'At this point I don't think we have much of a choice,' he turned his gaze towards the horizon, 'their attentions can't be divided right now.'

'And this is the only way to stop them from being?'

'Yes,' he sighed, 'the only way…'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Spying again False,' Kisara's voice sounded breathily from behind him, 'you know they probably know you're here, right?'

'Whatever,' he rolled his eyes, before Jumping himself away from her.

He knew he was being childish right now, but he didn't care. Between learning the truth about the Prodigy Child, his daughter being born and then the sudden and unexplained disappearance of the afore mentioned Prodigy Child his mind had been more than a little skittish.

'You know you could get yourself properly involved in one of those situations,' Kisara appeared beside him, 'and I wouldn't care if you did, so don't feel like you'd be being disloyal to me or anything like that.'

'It's enough for now I can keep an eye on them,' he shook his head. 'I don't need to be anymore involved then I already am.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Yes.'

For a few moments Kisara was silent, her eyes examining him closely.

'She is your daughter you know, she's going to need for you to be more than a thief in the night when she's growing up.'

'She doesn't need me,' he turned away from her and gritted his teeth. 'I'm the reason she's going to spend her entire life being chased by two greedy little men, who just want to whore her for her power.'

'Jack and Ni…'

'One of them your relation, the other one mine,' he cut her off sharply. 'Do you know how that makes me feel?'

'I don't, no,' she tilted her head. 'But your attitude towards your daughter seems a little… unstable.'

'I feel a little unstable right now. I mean, I didn't want her to exist in the first place, but now that she does… I want her to be on our side.'

'You want her to be on our side or you just want her to be safe,' Kisara studied him curiously.

'I don't know,' he admitted, 'a little of both maybe. Is that so wrong of me?'

'I don't think you know how you feel about your daughter,' she sighed. 'So it's not wrong, it's just… Frustrating.'

'For who?'

'For you and a little for me; I mean, I don't care that you have her you know. In fact I think you should be more involved in her life so that… so that I can get to know her a little. I mean… she's not my kid, but I'd like to look after her once in a while. You know, baby-sit and stuff…'

'In other words you want to play the perfect step-mum,' False couldn't help but roll his eyes.

'If we were to have a kid together we'd never see it,' she pointed out. 'You having one with Ara is the next best thing. No one can take her away from us.'

'Except Ni or Jack…'

'I meant permanently and you know it.'

'Who says one of them won't manage to keep Princess permanently,' he half turned on her. 'I mean, look at Jack, he's already managed to keep Kasey with him and Baraku for a whole year. I think that pretty much proves he can do whatever he wants.'

'Nobody will let him take Princess, False.'

'And yet we all just stood around and let him take Kasey.'

'You know that's different…'

'How? How can you just stand there and act like all this is meaningless? We both know in truth if he sets his mind on it that man is capable of anything. Why can't you just… Why can't you just admit it's more than possible for him to get Princess, no matter what we try to do to stop him?'

'You really think he's that powerful?'

'We both know he is,' he suddenly found himself grabbing almost violently hold of her. 'And you… you were tempted to go with him and become like that. He used his powers against you, to manipulate you. To try and get you to follow him. He could do that to Ara to convince him to give up Princess. Or what if he uses it against Princess when she gets older, to convince her to turn on us?'

'False you're hurting,' Kisara winced.

Instantly False let go of her and backed himself away slightly. He didn't know what was driving him to behave like this half the time. It was just…

'I'm sorry,' he lowered his gaze, 'I wasn't trying to hurt you, I just wanted to get you to see how serious this all is.'

'I think I get it,' she shot him an odd look. 'And for what its worth I think the Prodigy Child is trying to take away at least one of those after your daughter. It's the only way I can explain her disappearance without her coming off badly; especially since her friends seem to know where she is, even if they're not saying.'

For a few moments he was silent. Kisara had pretty much stuck to him like glue that last few months. She knew everything about the situation he did, which in truth wasn't a whole lot. That was probably why something inside of him doubted the idea she'd disappeared for reasons closed to or similar to the ones Kisara implied. Something strange had been happening to her right before hand; she'd been acting tired and strangely skittish, like something deeper and more personal was unfolding; something unconnected to their situation and yet…

'We should know her real name,' he twisted his gaze away.

'Why,' Kisara frowned, 'it's not that important anymore, is it?'

'I don't like the fact all we can do is differ to her, especially since her disappearance,' he pulled a face. 'It's like saying she's not really a person, but some kind of… Unrealm. And we both know that's not true.

'But we both know she was more comfortable with being differed to,' Kisara shrugged. 'So I don't see what difference it makes.'

'It makes all the difference.'

'How… and why?'

'Don't you get it,' he stared at her strangely. 'She didn't want us to know what her real name was, so that we can't find out all the things she's still keeping from us; like why the hell she's disappeared.'

'Can't you just have faith in her?'

'This situation is too serious for blind faith,' he gritted his teeth. 'And to make matters worse we still can't tell the others we know she's the Prodigy Child, as if that would automatically lead them to know what she… contains.'

'Maybe she's right,' Kisara sighed, 'maybe it would. Or at least the Mistresses might know what it meant. She can't have the others doubting her, you know that.'

'But she's not here right now, so I'm pretty sure they're doubting her anyway.'

'Don't you trust her anymore?'

'I never said that,' he shook his head again, 'I still think she has our best interests at heart, I just… I just wish we knew where she'd disappeared to.'

'I know,' Kisara sighed again, 'we all do.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Almost as soon as the room around them had stopped changing Seti had placed his hands to his ears and collapsed down to his knees. The look of pain on his face was enough to make Lus cringe in horror and wonder what the hell could be wrong with him.

'Make it stop,' the level of distress in Seti's voice was unbearable. 'Make it stop.'

'Make what stop,' Lus prayed whatever it was, was something easily fixed.

'Make it stop,' Seti continued to moan, as if he was unable to hear Lus's question above whatever noise it was only he could hear.

Slowly Seti's whole body began to curl into a tight ball. It was as if something was crashing down around him, compressing him into a pain-stricken mass on Lus's carpeted floor.

'Make it stop,' he continued weakly, clearly on the verge of passing out now. 'Please make it stop.'

Before Lus could move or make another sound of comfort, Seti fell into unconsciousness. For a few moments then all Lus was able to do was stare down at him and wonder what on earth happened. A half cry like noise from the baby in his arms snapped him out of his stupor. Instantly his eyes went quizzically towards Niall.

'Did you do that to him?'

The expression on his son's face suggested he'd had nothing to do with Seti collapsing and, as he couldn't imagine his tiny son lying to him, all Lus could do was believe that it was true.

'Okay,' he turned his attention back towards Seti's unconscious body, 'then what did happen here?'

From somewhere deep inside his mind he felt Lilly forcing her knowledge on him, but he pushed it back. He didn't want to get things through such easy answers, that wasn't fair.

'What on earth,' he heard Helen exclaim as she entered the room.

Glancing up at her, Lus couldn't help but throw her a nervously weak smile.

'Would you believe me if I said I got him for you?'

Her expression said more than words ever could. Coughing nervously Lus tried to prepare himself for the explanation he was about to give.

'He's from Lilly's time,' he began carefully, 'his name's Seti and he's Annu's husband.'

'Him?' Helen frowned down at the unconscious body. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, why?'

'It's just… something I've heard.'

'What?'

'It's hard to explain,' she began chewing her lip nervously. 'It's like… Something happened to him, altering his view on the world. But nobody knows what or why.'

'He did mention something about seeing things differently before we were both brought back here,' Lus admitted. 'I also think there's something weird about his hearing too. He made references to it not being quite like anyone else's and when he arrived here something I couldn't hear made him collapse.'

'Hmm, I see,' Helen came towards him, taking their son out of his arms as she did. 'But how did he come to be here exactly?'

'I'm not sure,' he gave a nervous laugh, 'I think it has something to do with Niall.'

'That would take a lot more power than he's meant to have,' she shook her head. 'I can't believe that he's capable of this. Unless he's able to use random time distortions to help him.'

'Random time distortions?'

'Every time our reality falls out of sync with one of the ones we're connected to a time distortion is formed. On their own they're completely harmless and people can pass through them without even realising they're there. But if you have the power or knowledge to manipulate them…'

'I see,' his forehead burrowed in thought, 'and you think Niall might?'

'I don't know,' she sighed. 'If he doesn't then one of the others do.'

'But then wouldn't it have affected one of the others?'

'Not if the four of them are really as bonded as I suspect,' she shook her head. 'All it would take is for one of them to have readied Niall for this little mission of theirs and…'

'I see…'

'Are you disappointed?'

'A little, maybe,' he couldn't help but agree. 'I mean, is it so wrong for me to want my son to be as impressive as his friends?'

'Of course not,' she smiled softly at him, 'but he's only destined to be a powerful force of good, not a source of great power.'

'Nobody said he couldn't be both.'

'Maybe not, but I think the implication speaks for itself, don't you?'

For a few moments Lus took the time to mull over what she'd said. Then he gave a heavy sigh and collapsed back down onto the bed behind him.

'What if he gains temporary powers every time he's needed to do a great act of good,' Lus suggested slowly, his eyes studying the unconscious Seti as he did.

'And bringing an unconscious man into our time is an act of good how exactly,' he could hear the scepticism in her voice.

'Well,' he began carefully, 'this guy does see and hear things differently to us and he's Annu's husband. Maybe he's the key to stopping that… creature.'

'Well if it was as easy as being unconscious…'

'Would you be serious,' he cut her off, glancing up at her in annoyance. 'He's only unconscious because something unexpected interfered. And he's not going to remain unconscious forever.'

'That's true,' Helen agreed, 'and when he does wake up maybe he'll have some ideas of his own as to how this is supposed to work.'

'He's completely out of time here,' Lus shook his head, 'when he wakes up he's more likely to want an explanation from us.'

'Well then you'd better decide what to tell him.'

'What,' he cried in alarm, 'why me?'

'You were the one who brought him here,' she pointed out.

'No I wasn't, he was,' he pointed towards their son, 'or at least I think he was.'

'Niall's a baby who isn't even close to learning to talk yet,' she smirked, 'so as you're the only other one who knows where he's come from…'

'Fine, fine,' Lus huffed, folding his arms as he did, 'but you'll owe me for this.'

'Actually this is payback.'

'For what,' he couldn't help but frown.

'Ask Lilly,' Helen's voice toned with mystery, 'she knows exactly what I'm on about.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Taking a deep breath, Kaiba slowly weighed up exactly what he was going to say next. For the first time in the year she'd been secretly training CiCi had finally revealed the truth to him and Tristan. They had been more than a little shocked to learn who she'd been trained by, neither name was particularly welcomed by them. But none of that compared to her demonstration. Even though he could only really sense what she was doing, he knew instinctively just how flawless and powerful her abilities were; much more so than he would have suspected, especially at her age. Her display somehow made her seem older and… dangerous.

Gritting his teeth he tried to suppress the thought. He didn't want to think of his sometimes cold step-daughter as being dangerous; he knew her better than that. But there was a nagging window of doubt opening in the back of his mind; two demons had been training her. Two demons had been showing her the way…

'Well then,' CiCi broke into the silence growing around them, 'are you going to tell me what you think or do I have to guess.'

'It's… uh…' Tristan began carefully, 'impressive.'

'Yes,' Kaiba nodded, 'it certainly is that.'

'You're powerful too, I guess Mokuba had more Win in him than I thought.'

'Win and Veronsen,' he pressed his lips tightly together, 'I guess it was a potent combination. Much more… remarkable than I would have guessed, you could easily equal each individual member of the trio.'

He could sense the huge grin which broke out of CiCi's face. Clearly this was the response she'd been waiting to hear.

'Do you really think so,' she burst, 'I mean, they always said I had that kind of power in me, but I thought they were just exaggerating.'

'They weren't,' Kaiba couldn't help but wince into his smile.

'What's wrong,' the tone in CiCi's voice dropped. 'If it's to do with Hic and Pitch training me, you don't have to worry; they were under oath not to influence my morality. And they were both so certain they couldn't anyway. They said I was too good to be anything but.'

'Demons lie,' Tristan's words were carefully chosen, 'you were in a dangerous situation with them and I can't say I'm overly happy you didn't let us know what was going on before now.'

'I didn't know Hic was a demon at first and by the time I found out… Look I thought it would be okay.'

'You're eight years old CiCi,' Kaiba shook his head, 'your safety is our responsibility. We're supposed to be the ones who decide what is and isn't okay. Don't you get that?'

She made a few noises of protest, then fell silent. Kaiba could pretty much guess the expression she was wearing right now. It was one she'd worn often in the past.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you,' her voice was sombre, 'I should have, but I didn't. There's no excuse for that. If you want to punish me for it then go ahead.'

'Punish you for it,' Tristan sighed, 'we're not going to do that. Consider this your first warning though, deliberately put yourself in danger again without gaining our permission first and then…'

'I understand,' she cut him off. 'But you have to admit I'd never have learnt to do all this on my own; especially when you two had no real idea what my powers were capable of.'

'I'll give you that,' Kaiba finally allowed a genuinely proud smile pass over his lips, 'I could sense you really knew what you were doing.'

'Hic had a way of testing my capabilities before they became apparent even to me; that's how she knew what kind of training I would benefit from.'

'Of course,' he nodded slowly, 'its one of her powers to be able to do such a thing.'

'Which would be why whoever it was that told her to train me picked her,' there was something strange about the tone of CiCi's voice. 'She never mentioned who it was exactly, just that they were much more powerful than her.'

At that alarm bells suddenly sounded inside Kaiba's head. CiCi had mentioned in her initial speech that someone else was behind the training, but there was something about the way she was acting now…

'Are you sure they never mentioned who their patron was,' he folded his arms tightly. 'I mean, surely…'

'Not even when I asked,' she turned away from them, 'said that they wanted to remain anonymous.'

'I see…'

'Hey, maybe we should have something to eat now,' CiCi was suddenly eager to change the subject. 'I mean, I've shown you what I wanted to and I'm sure Damon must be hungry for something by now.'

'Not before you tell us what you aren't telling us,' Tristan joined Kaiba in his arm folding. 'Keeping things from us is not going to score you any points.'

'Who said I was keeping anything more from you, I've told you everything I know.'

'CiCi…'

'Alright,' she sighed, 'maybe I haven't told you everything. I do know who their supporter was, but I can't tell you.'

'Why not?'

'You seemed to be mad enough about Pitch and Hic; I didn't want to tempt fate.'

'How much worse can this supporter be,' Kaiba's forehead burrowed in concern, 'and be honest with us here CiCi.'

'Well,' her voice turned the thought over carefully, 'definitely worse then either of them.'

'How much worse?'

'I don't know. How much worse do you consider the beast?'

'THE BEAST,' Tristan instantly shot out. 'The beast is your patron? How could you keep this from us? Seto tell her.'

Kaiba took a deep breath in as a certain conversation he'd had with a currently missing Prodigy Child moved through his mind. He didn't know how or why it was important exactly, but he was starting to build a picture about the whole situation he wasn't sure he liked.

'You should have said sooner,' his voice was firm, but quiet, 'if I'd known I'd have… I'm not sure, but maybe there'd be a conversation I could have had with someone that now I'm unable to. Instead I think I need to have one with your Parto.'

'Seto,' Tristan's voice toned with a mixture of confusion and curiosity, 'what…?'

'CiCi head in and start making us all something to eat, will you? See if you can get Damon interested in that whilst you're at it.'

'Okay,' she nodded, clearly aware she wasn't going to be allowed to hear what was to come next, 'I'll let you know when it's ready.'

'You do that,' he smiled weakly at her, as she made her way back towards the house.

'Okay Seto, spill,' Tristan ordered the second CiCi was out of earshot. 'Why aren't you freaking out about her being patroned by the beast? I mean, haven't you spent most of the last year…'

'Be quiet and I'll tell you everything I know and… everything I'm starting to suspect.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With Helen's help, Lus had moved Seti up into the Mistresses chambers, hoping it would be somewhat quieter. Once there instinct told him switching off all electrical equipment was the way to go, so like a faithful little dog he did as his instincts instructed. He then sat down to wait, a part of him more than hoping it wouldn't take long for him to start rousing. His hope was somehow granted as he noticed a tiny amount of movement coming from the young man. That tiny movement quickly translated into a bigger movement, as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

'It's quiet now,' Seti sighed in relief, 'what was that noise before?'

'I don't know,' Lus admitted, 'I couldn't hear it myself. Although I think it might have been the static from all the electrical equipment.'

'The what?'

'It doesn't matter. The important thing is that we've gotten you out of there to somewhere a little less noisy.'

Gasping slightly, Seti began staring half vacantly around his surroundings.

'What is this place and why is it all so… white?'

'Its not, that's just all anyone can conceive,' Lus explained, 'it's actually light.'

'Light?'

'Yes,' he nodded, 'solid walls of light.'

'But… how?'

'You'd have to ask the Mistresses about that, they're the ones who built this place.'

'The Mistresses…' his voice trailed curiously, 'they're the ones Tracker worked for.'

'Tracker worked for the Mistresses?'

'Well he was at least doing some of their bidding. Or he's been known to reference them from time to time.'

'I guess there was more to Tracker's life than I realised,' Lus perched himself down on a chair opposite the bed Seti was on. 'I mean, I knew he did certain things, like raise…' he cut himself off.

He'd no idea yet if Seti knew who Adam was; he didn't exactly want to give anything away that he wasn't supposed to.

'Raise what?'

'A beautiful garden,' he hoped a half truth was enough to keep Seti happy.

'He's a gardener,' Seti sounded surprised, 'I wouldn't have thought he'd have time.'

'Well apparently he does,' Lus smiled weakly, 'because his garden was one of his better known legacies.'

'So Nicolie's brother got to live on in legend,' Seti sighed. 'It somehow does not surprise me. I mean, it's not as if he's human.'

'That's a terrible thing to say,' Lus couldn't help but stare at him in shock, 'of course he's human; he's just a different type.'

'I didn't mean…' he stammered slightly. 'I meant he wasn't human in a way that made him better than us, not as an insult to him.'

'It's still a terrible thing to say. Everything is classed as human you know, even the Gods.'

'The Gods aren't human,' Seti shook his head.

'My father's a God.'

For a few moments Seti was stunned into a deep silence. Then he turned he head strangely and almost appeared to be evaluating whatever vision it was he had could make out. He then took a deep breath and press his lips tightly together.

'What did you say your name was not-Lilly?'

'My name is Lus.'

'Lus,' Seti sounded the name down somehow, 'and you claim to be a god?'

'I don't just claim to be one, I said my father was one. Although if you listen to False apparently that makes me a Mortal God.'

Mortal,' he shook his head, 'Gods don't have mortality.'

'And I don't exactly either; I have my Ohpayo cousins to keep me alive.'

'Ohpayo?'

'Light.'

'Like the stuff this place is made of,' Seti was starting to sound more than a little sceptical now. 'You must really think I'm stupid if you believe I'll fall for any of this.'

'I don't think you're stupid,' Lus protested, 'I'm telling you the truth. I am the son of the Face of Friendship, one of the Mistresses of Light. I am an Heir to Light. I am the child of a God and I am Lilly's Khindel. You have to believe me.'

Seti became silent again. There was something in his expression which suggested he wasn't flat out rejecting what Lus was telling him. But at the same time it was clearly going to take a lot more to convince the young man of the truth.

'You're male?'

'Yes,' Lus nodded in agreement, 'you said yourself you could hear something of it in my voice.'

'And you were Lilly?'

'In a former life, yes.'

'And now you're a male called Lus?'

'Yes,' he nodded enthusiastically; glad Seti was starting to get it.

'I don't believe you,' Seti remained firm, 'this can't be real; it must be a dream of some sort.'

'It's not a dream,' he tried to fill his voice with as much conviction as possible. 'I wish there was someway to convince you of that.'

'There is.'

'How?'

'Your Ohpayo cousins,' Seti began, 'are they literally Light or are they like you?'

'Like me.'

'And would they be like you in all regards?'

'They are the Khindels of Annu and Talma, if that's what you mean,' he frowned in thought. 'Do you want me to take you to them?'

'Back out into that torturous noise you mean? I think not. I want you to bring them here.'

'Okay,' he nodded in agreement, 'I can do that for you.'

'Now?'

'Right this minute,' Lus frowned, 'only I know for fact they both have other commitments to attend to right now.'

'Tell them the truth is more important than any trivial commitment they're taking care of.'

'They won't like that…'

'I don't care,' he shook his head, 'I need to know the truth one way or another.'

'Alright,' Lus agreed reluctantly, 'I'll get them. You wait here.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'They seem to have a real bond with each other, don't you think,' Arados tilted his head curiously, as he watched his daughter and nephew chatter away together.

'I think they're intelligent enough to,' Jo pressed her lips together, 'but that doesn't mean they have one.'

'But if they did…?'

'They're cousins,' she shrugged, 'they're allowed to get on, aren't they?'

'Why are you being so prudish,' Arados frowned, 'I wasn't thinking they had a bond like you and C have. More like the one I have with my Ohpayo cousins; I was thinking they'd be best friends, not lovers.'

'Hmm,' she huffed slightly, turning her gaze away from him as she did.

'God Jo, what is your problem,' Arados couldn't help but stare at her. 'All I said was that they were close and you start acting like they're going to turn out exactly like you and Crovell. Do you know something I don't?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'but I do know a certain little someone with a daddy complex,' her eyes narrowed in on her son, 'I just don't want you giving him ideas.'

'I wasn't trying to…' he stopped himself. 'Jo you have no right to be paranoid or hypocritical over this. You're the one who chose to have him the way you did, remember? So you can't stop him if he… turns out like you.'

'Children shouldn't end up like their parents just because they don't know any better,' she pouted. 'And your Princess is responsible for continuing the Lutoni line, which means…'

'I know what it means,' he rolled his eyes, 'and I'm not about to start pressing her onto just anybody, especially not blood. But that doesn't mean you have any right to become prudish when I was just innocently suggesting they had a strong bond of friendship, nothing more.'

'Yeah, well sometimes Ara you imply a lot more than what you mean to,' she suddenly scooped her son up from the blanket and got to her feet. 'Now if you don't mind I have other things to be getting on with.'

'I thought you said you had the whole day free,' he stared up at her.

'Well I just remembered that I don't,' she quickly turned and walked away. 'I'll see you later Ara.'

Almost as soon as they'd left Princess made a disgusted sounding noise of disappointment.

'I know how you feel,' he told her, as he pulled her into his own arms, 'but Una Jo was just being a little over sensitive I think,' he kissed the top of his daughter's head. 'But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the sunshine.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that,' Lus's voice sounded from behind him, making him jump slightly.

'Don't do that,' he half snapped as he turned round to face him. 'You can't just announce yourself before you finish Jumping in. You know…'

'How paranoid you've been lately,' Lus rolled his eyes, before taking a seat next to Arados on the blanket. 'Hey there little bit,' he cooed over the baby, 'remember me? I'm Niall's dada.'

'Where is Niall anyway,' Arados frowned.

'With Helen,' Lus flicked his gaze up towards Arados. 'And I know you and Princess want to enjoy the sunshine, but I need you to come with me.'

'Come with you where?'

'Well, to Taylor's first. Then up to the Mistresses Chambers, there's someone you need to meet.'

'Who?'

'That's a question best left answered when we get there.'

'Lus,' Arados couldn't help the wary tones in his voice, 'you know I'll never forgive you if you put Princess in danger, right?'

'I'm not, trust me. If I thought anything bad would happen to her I'd tell you to leave her with your parents for a while. But I actually think it would be a good idea for her to come to.'

'Then why haven't you brought Niall?'

'Because Niall's already met him and Helen insisted once was enough for now.'

'In other words she doesn't trust this guy,' he pulled Princess closer into him.

'More like she wanted an excuse to make me do all the work,' he rolled his eyes, 'and having to take care of Niall was her all round perfect excuse.'

'Right…'

'You can ask her if you don't believe me,' Lus remained calm, 'we'll even go there before we go to see Tay, that way you can leave Princess with her if you think it'll be safer.'

At that Princess made a loud noise of protest. Arados wasn't completely sure how he knew, but he got the feeling that she wanted to come to.

'No we can go straight to Tay's,' he sighed heavily, 'I think I've given birth to a little thrill seeker here.'

'Like mother, like daughter,' Lus laughed, before getting to his feet.

'Are you looking for a broken jaw Lus,' Arados glared as he got to his own feet, 'because that's what you're going to get if you keep this up. I've told you a million times…'

'That you've not decided what Princess will call you yet,' Lus cut him off. 'Yeah, yeah, I know. But maybe she's decided for you, did you think of that?'

'I don't know what Mayday means,' he lowered his gaze, 'or why she always refers to me as that in my nightmares. And until I find out I'm not allowing myself to use that term.'

'And nobody else is allowed to use any other term to describe you to her either,' Lus rolled his eyes again, 'because you don't want to influence her into calling you something before you've decided what that something is. But really Ara, shouldn't you have made your mind up about that by now?'

'It's not that easy Lus. It's not like Princess has anyone but me around to call mummy or daddy. I need to be both at the same time and not completely screw her up in the process. That's why getting the name right is so important.'

'Why don't you just ask her what Mayday means,' Lus frowned, 'the next time you have a nightmare I mean.'

'Because I'm afraid of what the answer might be.'

'Why?'

'Wouldn't you be?'

'I don't know,' Lus admitted, 'that depends, doesn't it?'

'On what exactly.'

'On whether or not she loves you.'

'I guess,' he sighed heavily, before kissing Princess's forehead again, 'but anyway, shouldn't we be on our ways to Taylor's now.'

'Roger that,' Lus laughed. 'Let's go.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jo couldn't explain why Arados's words had bothered her so much; she just knew they had. There was something about them which brought out a kind of deeply lodged paranoia lurking within her. Her son being like his father wouldn't have been enough to bring these thoughts out into her. The fact Princess was the devil's granddaughter on the other hand… What if an evil secretly lurked within her? What if she was able to use her closeness to Jo's son to influence his behaviour? What if…?

She cut herself off. She didn't want to be having these thoughts about her niece; not when she knew False was one of the good guys and Arados wouldn't allow his daughter to live out her worse tendencies. But something kept eating at her. Something about the bond between her son and Princess felt almost dangerous. As though the forces of the multiverse were banning together somehow and the result was going to be far from pretty.

Taking a deep breath in, she tried to settle her nerves. She knew she hadn't seen any of this. That she couldn't sense that it was going to happen. And she most certainly knew all these crazy thoughts were in her head and her head alone. But her son was troublesome and her thoughts were troubled by him.

'I could always take him off your hands you know,' Ni's voice suddenly sounded from behind her, making her half jump out of her skin. 'It'd be no trouble on my part to take him on. I mean, you're far too young to be the mother of such a powerful little burden.'

'He's not a burden,' she turned round to face him, 'and you have no right to come here requesting him from me.'

'Oh I think I have every right to do so Jo. Remember our little deal? The one in which I saved the lives of those Ohpayo brats; you still owe me for that.'

'I owe you nothing for it,' she shook her head, 'I know the Power Limitless girl helped out, which means the last of the debt is hers, not yours.'

'Is that what you think?'

'That's what I know.'

'Then this may all still play into my hands,' he laughed. 'You're Power Limitless isn't as innocent as she appears; why else would she have run off so close to the start of the battle?'

'I don't know, it seemed to delay your plans more than a little, didn't it,' Jo narrowed her gaze on him.

'Who said my delay had anything to do with her? You have no idea what you're dealing with when it comes to her,' he grinned cruelly. 'If you thought I was bad then you haven't really learnt a single thing about that girl since she turned up on your door and even less since she vanished.'

'Really?'

'Yes really,' he hiss, as he moved in towards her. 'You know that insective little Miraid you've been dealing with on and off these last few months? Well Miraid's not her real name. Her real name is Pitch Black and she plays host to my most favourite daughter.'

'What,' Jo suddenly found herself clinging tightly to her son, 'I just thought she was a pest, I didn't…'

'Oh, but it gets better,' he lowered the tone of his voice. 'Your Power Limitless girl was the one who suggested she bother you. They're friends you know. Some might say they're more than that. And maybe I shouldn't be so quick to forgive my daughter her little transgressions, but there are more things I know. Things that would make you question everything about this situation. Maybe even turn your blood cold at the thought of it. Things you can't see, no matter how hard you try, because she has the power to stop you. _She_ is so very powerful, isn't she?'

'I-I…' Jo stammered, feeling too confused now to make much sense of anything.

'You more than anyone should know how corrupting power is,' Ni continued, clearly enjoying her baffled state. 'I mean, you were all too willing to sacrifice your little brother no more than a few years ago.'

'Yes but that… that was for the greater good.'

'Was it? Really? Or was it because you found him too much trouble to deal with?'

'He's not trouble.'

'Really?'

'He's not…'

'How can you be defending the adolescent who believed violence would solve all his answers? Who agreed to willingly follow a woman whose morals he objected to? Who attacked and attempted to rape his best friend?'

'So he's had a troubled past, that doesn't make him a bad person.'

'Doesn't it,' Ni tilted his head curiously. 'I mean, he does keep dreaming about the death of his daughter, doesn't he?'

'Those nightmares are being given to him by someone else and you know it,' Jo snapped back. 'It wouldn't surprise me in the least if you'd given the suggestion to the madman behind those, because you know full well it'll be the only way Ara will give up his child. And the only way you'll be able to take her.'

'Since when was there this much confidence in you Jo,' he was so close to her now she could feel the heat from his breath. 'Did you learn it from sleeping with your own brother? Because that's hardly something a good, honest, innocent little girl does now, is it?'

'You won't convince me that I'm evil. What happened was destiny, nothing more.'

'Oh what kind of destiny would pair up a brother with his own sister?'

'The kind that made us Order and Chaos. One can't exist without the other and you know it.'

At that he laughed darkly and pulled himself away slightly.

'You know I'm the child of shared blood too. A nephew and his aunt. Doesn't that just give your son and I so much in common?'

Without meaning to Jo let out a snarling, deep throated growl.

'And what do you know,' Ni continued, 'you're my aunt too. Isn't that just perfect. Your son and I are cousins.'

'Well if you're thinking like that then…'

'Princess is both my granddaughter and my cousin,' he laughed. 'Yes I had thought about that. Warped little world we're living in right now, isn't it?'

'Leave her alone Ni,' Crovell's voice suddenly sounded from the entrance of the room. 'You've no right to scare her like that.'

'Scare her,' Ni faked innocence. 'I wasn't trying to scare her, I was just saying hello to my little cousin.'

'I don't care. Unless you're here to tell us you're calling off your attack then you've nothing to say that I want to hear. So leave.'

'Ah yes, my attack, I knew there was something I was forgetting,' his lips curled into a cruel grin. 'Don't worry, it's still happening. Although I must say it was a very strange coincidence that…'

'What,' Crovell growled at him.

'Me getting the Army of Sen Pay right as that Power Limitless girl turned up in your lives with all the answers needed to defeat it. Did you never stop to ask yourselves exactly how she came to be such an expert? And then for her to leave right before the battle is about to begin… It's almost like she doesn't want to fight them.'

'That won't even come close to working on us Ni, so don't even try it,' Crovell rolled his eyes. 'Now leave, before I'm forced to do something a little more drastic to make you leave.'

'As you wish, oh Prince of Chaos,' he mock bowed. 'But ask yourselves this. Do you really trust your absent saviour?'

'Yes,' he nodded, as they both watched Ni disappear, 'completely.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'He's not going if I don't,' Drake was firm, 'I mean, look at him,' he indicated towards his zoned out lover, 'he's not coping with this as well as you have Lus. It's like they're fighting for control in there and neither one of them is winning.'

'Fine,' Lus almost reluctantly gave in, 'you can come, but only because…' his voice trailed off.

'Only because what?'

'You'll see soon enough,' he shifted his gaze away, 'I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.'

Edgily Drake exchanged a look with Arados, who just shrugged and stared past him towards Taylor.

'Is he always that bad?'

Turning his attention towards his zoned out lover, Drake couldn't help but sigh.

'No, not always. It seems to flicker between something almost normal and this most of the time. What I don't get is why he's this bad, when Lus…'

'She was unstable,' Lus cut him off, 'so was Annu. They could go through patches of near madness, almost appearing normal, but not quite right at the same time. That's why they did what they did together.'

'What did they do,' Drake studied him.

'I don't know,' Lus squeezed his eyes shut and shook Lilly's control from his head, 'she wouldn't tell me.'

'Or you just wouldn't let her,' he couldn't help but pout.

'Look we don't have time for this now. Can we please…?'

'Okay,' Arados nodded.

'Fine,' Drake huffed moodily, 'but I promise you, if you're keeping something from us…'

'Don't be so paranoid Drake,' Lus rolled his eyes, 'it doesn't suit you.'

'I could say exactly the same to you about being secretive,' he narrowed his gaze. 'Now where are you taking us again and why?'

'We're going to the Mistresses chambers,' he sighed heavily, 'and you'll see why when we get there.'

'Fine,' Drake huffed some more, 'let's go then.'

At that he took a hold of Taylor and Jumped them both up. For a moment it snapped his lover back to reality, but only for a moment. As the other two arrived beside him, he waited to see what was going to happen next.

'This place feels almost endless,' a voice Drake half recognised sounded from behind him, 'I could almost believe this is what you claimed it to be.'

With a slow kind of sickness, Drake turned round to face the guy stood behind him. He was looking a number of years older than when he'd first encountered him, but unlike with Anubis he hadn't forgotten his face.

'Seti.'

'Nicolie?'

'Wait,' Lus frowned, 'you know who that is Drake?'

'Drake,' Seti frowned, 'you mean he's not Nicolie.'

'In a former existence he was,' Lus agreed, 'but now he's Drake.'

'And he remembers me?'

'I went to your time once, when I was younger,' Drake gritted his teeth. 'I met you there briefly amid the grief of everything else that was going on.'

'I don't recall…'

'You wouldn't, I was trapped inside Nicolie's body at the time. I would have been him to you.'

'I see…'

'And here was me assuming you barely met anyone on your time travel,' Lus rolled his eyes. 'What I should have been asking was who from that time you didn't meet.'

'I don't remember meeting Anubis…'

'That doesn't surprise me,' Seti smiled strangely, 'my foster brother could be allusive at the best of times; especially if you're referring to the point in time I think you are. Round about the time Talma's parents died, right?'

'How did…'

'It was the first time I met Nicolie and… He was acting more than a little strangely at the time. If that's because he was you it seems to make a little more sense.'

'Wow,' Arados breathed in amazement, 'you worked that all out from such a tiny clue. You must be like… so smart.'

'Annu,' Seti's strange smile turned more affectionate, 'or should I say the not-Annu. You are male too, right?'

'Can't you see that for yourself?'

'His vision isn't exactly like ours anymore Ara,' Lus pulled a face, 'so no, he doesn't see that for himself.'

'I'm sorry,' his voice toned sadly, 'I didn't know.'

Glancing across Drake couldn't help but groan at the love sick look in Arados's eyes. There didn't seem to be a male in existence completely off of Arados's type list. As if worried she was being forgotten about, Princess suddenly started making some odd gurgling noises. Instantly Arados and Seti's attentions went down towards her.

'Shouldn't you have left her with her mother,' there was something in his voice fishing for information.

'Err… well I'm the mother,' Arados blushed slightly, 'it's complicated, but…'

'You don't need to explain it to me; I've seen a woman father another woman's child and this somehow seems so much more… fitting.'

'Fitting how,' Arados blinked innocently up at him.

'My Annu was a mother too.'

Internally Drake's groaning became louder. Trust Arados to draw the affections of a blind man. But then again, you'd need to be a blind man to fall for Arados in the first place. Almost instantly he felt bad for his train of thoughts; especially because he knew Arados was more than physically attractive. But he couldn't help it. He still viewed him as competition and his bad instincts were stronger than he would have liked.

'What's the name,' Seti moved himself closer to Arados and the baby.

'Princess.'

'Princess,' Seti repeated calmly, 'what a lovely name.'

'You think so,' Arados sounded almost gaga, 'because everyone else has always told me it wasn't…'

Seti held up his hand to silence him.

'Princess is a lovely name Ara; you have no reason to be ashamed.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tristan had been silent for a long time. Almost too long and Kaiba was starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable about it. He had known Tristan wouldn't be happy that he'd kept this from him, but… well it wasn't like he didn't have his reasons. For a start at the beginning he couldn't be sure the Power Limitless girl had any contact with either of her former fellow candidates. It was only as things progressed and her knowledge on matters she should only have been half aware of became all too apparent that he began to wonder if maybe more was going on than he'd realised. By the time he'd managed to put all the pieces together she'd disappeared and he had no way to confirm his theory, never mind anything else.

'How sure are you?'

'Not as sure as I'd like to be. I believed… everyone believed he'd stuck to the ruling of the Council and took only the girl from the third under his wings. But the more I think about it… I don't think he would have been satisfied with that and I know she has a reputation of acting… I don't know if strange really covers it, but…'

'I get it,' he held his hand up to silence him, 'but what I don't get is why you wouldn't talk to me about this. Clearly you've been worried about it and maybe if we'd been going through it together we might have been able to talk to her before she disappeared. Knowing the truth with absolute certainty would really help right now. Instead all we really have to go on is your theory that maybe the girl we're dealing with is actually the beast's host.'

'And the Prodigy Child or at least one of them. I think we have to consider my theory as a whole here. There is three of them or at least there was to begin with, that much I can be certain of. What I can't be certain of is anything which happened in between the Council agreeing to only one of them being taken on and now.'

'And we could have been certain if you had been able to talk to her about all this. Or better yet, if you'd talked to me and _we'd_ talked to her.'

'You're right,' he lowered his head, 'I should have told you, I had no right keeping you in the dark about this. But I didn't want you to worry about something which was only a vague possibility. I could have been wrong. There's still a chance I might be wrong.'

'But you don't think you are?'

'No.'

For a few minutes they descended into silence again. Then Tristan gently took hold of him and lifted Kaiba's head up to help him meet his gaze.

'I'm not mad at you for keeping this from me, not really. But I really wish you hadn't worried about all this on your own, it's not good for you. Not this new version of you anyway. You and the Pure may be one being now, but that doesn't mean you have to default back to how either of you used to be. You've grown past that Seto and you know it.'

'But my suspicions were completely unfounded,' he turned his head away, 'all I would have done was make you suspicious of someone we needed.'

'I was already suspicious of her. Everyone was. This might have actually helped us understand where she was coming from.'

'Maybe.'

'There is no maybe about this; besides I'm supposed to share everything with you,' he gently stroked his cheek, 'or don't you remember the vows we made to each other on our wedding day?'

'But I didn't think…'

'I don't care what you did or didn't think, I just want you to remain open and honest with me, even is what you're feeling doesn't have any real basis.'

'But how…'

'Seto…'

'Okay, you're right,' he sighed, 'I guess with everything that's been going on I forgot. But tell me, where do we go from here? With her gone there's no way to confirm any of this.'

Gently Tristan leaned in to kiss him. Once the kiss ended, he leant his forehead against Kaiba's and smiled softly.

'From here we move forward,' he kept his voice quiet. 'We know… or at least suspect the Symbiotic is on our side for now. And we're both pretty sure she's done everything she can to make us ready for this war against Ni and I'm guessing that includes CiCi.'

'From what I've managed to work out of the Prodigy Child's plan, CiCi's power will be more than an asset to us.'

'Agreed,' Tristan nodded, as he pulled himself away slightly, 'the only real question is whether or not we're willing to put her in that kind of danger.'

'I'm not sure we really have a choice right now,' he sighed, 'its not like we'll be able to keep this thing contained.'

'No,' Tristan agreed, 'but she might.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'Do you think its too soon to be teaching him the responsibility of Chaos,' Crovell turned himself upside down in the chair he was on and stared across the room towards him.

'For a normal child I'd say yes, far too soon,' SK tilted his head thoughtfully, 'but for your son…'

'He needs to avoid making the same mistakes I did,' Crovell twisted himself back into a sitting position. 'That's what responsible fathers are supposed to want, right?'

'Well, yes,' SK agreed, 'but what makes you so sure he has more of an alignment to Chaos than Order. His mother is…'

'I know who his mother is,' he smirked, 'but I can also see it in the way my son's behaving. He's my child, not hers.'

'Hm, I'm not so…'

'I mean, you must find the same thing when you look at Kasey and Drake. I mean, I know Kasey's not here right now, but you still must feel one of them is more your child than the other; that one takes after you more.'

'No actually,' SK allowed the Duke part of himself to take over temporarily, 'I think they're both Catilin's children.'

'But you love them anyway,' Crovell smiled proudly.

'I love her and they're just a part of her,' he nodded, 'so yes, I love them anyway.'

'So Jo will love our son no matter how much like me he ends up being.'

'You're being more than a little optimistic, aren't you?' SK took back control, knowing at this point it didn't make much of a difference who he was, Crovell would see Duke no matter what.

'Well, I kind of have to be. I mean, I can hardly want for the mother of my child to hate my child that would just be wrong.'

'Perhaps…'

'No perhaps about it, definitely.'

'Hmm…' SK mused for a few moments, before feeling compelled to change the conversation. 'You know Catilin's finally started to come round to the idea of us being together.'

'You mean together again, don't you,' Crovell corrected. 'So she's finally ready to forgive you for loosing Kasey.'

'Yeah, something like that,' he averted his gaze, hating the adjustment he had to make to his story when talking to Crovell.

And the really sad fact of the matter was that Crovell was the only one who'd talk to SK about any of this. No one else really wanted to give him the time of day for one reason or another. But being with Crovell meant pretending two thirds of him didn't exist and that wasn't exactly easy either.

'You know I've been thinking about SK a lot recently,' Crovell interrupted his train of thoughts.

'Oh,' SK felt himself bubble with a thin ray of hope that maybe…

'It's strange, I know he went off to evolve, but I've not been sensing his existence at all anymore. It's like whatever he's become has completely swallowed the person he was, you know?'

'Yeah,' he sighed heavily, 'I think I know exactly what you mean.'

'But we have Kisara now and she's almost halfway decent at her job,' Crovell continued, mindless of SK's disappointment. 'Especially since she has that False to bounce ideas off of. It's like having a new generation SK and Jay, only without the bickering and with both of them a little more clued up.'

'A new generation for a new generation,' SK agreed dully, 'makes sense I guess.'

'But it's not just that,' Crovell pressed on, 'we also have the Power Limitless girl, I mean, I know she's MIA right now, but she is…' he hesitated. 'Did I tell you Ni was at ours right before I came here,' he suddenly twisted himself into a more serious position. 'That's why I brought Jo here to spend a little time with Cat, I didn't want to leave her or our son on their own after that.'

'Why didn't you just not come?'

'I told you I would be here.'

'And? I would have understood you know.'

'Yes, but you need me just as much as they do, I couldn't let you down.'

'So instead you decided to have your cake and eat it.'

'Exactly,' he pulled himself into a kneeling position. 'Anyway, like I was saying, Ni was paying us a visit this morning and he happened to mention that the Power Limitless girl was more dangerous than she might appear.'

'In what way?'

'I'm not sure, I didn't allow him to go into any details… to be honest I'm not sure he would have wanted to anyway. He just seemed to think we should… work out what we're really dealing with, with her.'

'I see,' SK couldn't help but frown, 'and what have you worked out so far?'

'Not that much to be honest with you,' Crovell sighed heavily, fidgeting his way into a new position as he did. 'I mean, I know she's powerful and that power can corrupt, but I don't see her as being evil. At least not in anyway we've come across before. She's too…'

'Too what?'

'I don't know. She's good, I know that and that's why I hope she comes back soon.'

For a few moments SK was silent. He knew a little more about the Power Limitless girl than he'd been allowed to reveal to the others. Although he didn't know why, he knew Ni was right in thinking she could be dangerous to them all. But whether that was a sign of her being evil or just being powerful, he didn't know.

'I don't expect you to work it out for me Duke,' Crovell shook his head. 'You're not our expert you know. I mean, okay so you've got your pseudo powers now, but this stuff probably still goes right over your head, right.'

'Right,' he smiled tensely, wishing for once that Crovell would see him as SK so he could be more than a third useful to him.

'I know you want to help, but we have Kisara and False to deal with that side of things now. I mean, I know they're not the same as having SK, but we'll get used to them I'm sure. That's if I don't eventually have to ascend False for not spending enough time with his daughter.'

'He still not been round to see Princess?'

'Not that I've seen, no,' Crovell shook his head. 'Ara insists I should just let it be, that he doesn't need False, but…' he hesitated, then sighed heavily. 'A kid has a right to know both of their parents.'

'I think there are some who might not agree with that,' SK shook his head. 'I mean, what if the other parent is a murderer or a violent criminal or… something unpleasant.'

'Like Ni you mean,' he gave a half laugh and shook his head. 'Even then a child has a right to know about them. I didn't say the kid had to _meet_ the other parent, just know they exist.'

'And I'm sure Ara will tell Princess all about False as she gets older.'

'But it shouldn't be like that,' he protested, 'there's no good reason why False can't be there to teach his daughter about himself in person.'

'And maybe he will be as she gets older,' SK tried to abate him, 'but this situation is hardly normal.'

'What situation involving any of us is,' Crovell pointed out. 'I mean, half of us are Gods or God Class for crying out loud; normality left long before now.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

With a heavy sigh she arrived back at their home base. The last few weeks had been stressful and tiring and she was glad her ordeal was finally over. But the thought of leaping out of the frying pan back into the fire didn't exactly thrill her either.

'Please tell me you have it back under control,' his voice was firm as he took several cautious steps towards her, 'I told you…'

'It's over. And once I'm done here I'm returning to my own Realm, permanently. I have a life I can build there. That I want to build there. I'm tired of all this and, as much as I don't want to leave Centre on her own in all this, I just can't do it anymore.'

'Please tell me this isn't to do with…?'

'And if it is?' She cut him off. 'Damnit, I love him. I've always loved him and you and the Council had no right to keep me away from him.'

'You know this is what Jack wants, right? He wants you with him so…'

'I don't care. I don't care whether it's what he wants or not anymore. I don't want to be a part of any of this anymore. I only came back to finish what I started. To stop hell rising here. That's all. But after that… I can't do this anymore, I just can't.'

'Okay, if that's really what you want.'

'It is.'

'Okay then,' he turned his head, his attitude more than a little cold, 'so are you going to ask how things have been going in your absence?'

'Do I really need to? I can sense for myself exactly what's been going on. Besides, it's not like you haven't visited me enough times in my absence to keep me pretty much abreast of it all.'

'It would still be nice for you to ask.'

'No, right now what I need to do is figure out how we're going to deal with Jack, Baraku and Kasey.'

'Don't forget their Hybrid, it's proved itself to be a right nasty piece of work.'

'Well yes. I was thinking we could get Jack into some kind of truce,' the words came out of her before she could stop herself. 'I mean, despite everything, he no more wants to see hell rise than the rest of us. Maybe we can get him to listen to reason on this and…'

'Back off until after,' he cocked an eyebrow at her. 'Either you're being too confident about this or your experience over the last six weeks has really scrambled your brain.'

'Maybe a little of both, but what other choice do I have? We can't afford any distraction against Ni and the three… four of them are nothing more than a distraction right now.'

'He won't go for it,' he sighed, 'you know exactly what Jack's like, he'll…'

'I'll what,' Jack's voice sounded sharply to the side of them, making them both half jump out of their skins. 'You think I'm so completely unreasonable I don't know when its time to call for a cease fire,' his voice purred almost cruelly. 'I thought the dead were supposed to know better than to assume things. Especially untrue things.'

'It's only untrue if you prove it to be,' he shot back, 'and I hardly think you will.'

'Why not? Little Left here is right, I don't want to see hell rise anytime soon. There's no need for it, so I've come here to offer my services in fighting against Ni and his army.'

'Huh, funny,' she glared at him, 'for some reason I don't believe you.'

'I'm hurt,' Jack mocked offence, 'and after everything I've done for you.'

'Like convince Cassie to put me through that hell?'

'I don't know what you're talking about. I have never even met Cassiopeia Faith, you can ask her yourself.'

At that she couldn't help but grit her teeth. She knew… _knew_ he had something to do with the hell she'd just been through, but she also knew she couldn't prove it. Somehow though she managed to keep her cool and mask her gritted teeth with an almost pleasant smile.

'You know, you're right,' she began calmly, 'it is a little stupid for the two of us to be fighting against each other, when neither one of us wishes for Ni to gain any more power than he does.'

'My thoughts exactly.'

'So until this is over, you're agreeing to a truce?'

'Naturally.'

'Good,' she sighed in relief, 'then I guess that gives me one less thing to worry about.'

'Yes and if me and my followers were the only other thing you had to worry about then things would be looking pretty good for you right now. But fate always seems to have a way of making more distractions, doesn't it?'

'What's that supposed to me,' she frowned at him.

'Haven't you been keeping an eye on what's been going on this morning,' he smirked, as his body began to break down into a thousand butterflies. 'Tisk, tisk, haven't I taught you better than that?'

'What does that mean,' she tried to catch hold of a few of the butterflies. 'Jack?'

But it was too late, he was gone, and there was nothing more she could do than sigh heavily and glance curiously towards her companion.

'You never miss a trick, do you,' she studied him. 'Do you know what he was on about?'

'How much do you remember about Seti?'

'I know he had Offset Sight and Sound.'

'Right,' he nodded, 'and what did that mean exactly.'

'That he saw and heard the essence of things, opposed to what was really there,' she frowned. 'No one's sure how it came about, he just lost his own one day and had it replaced with… something else.'

'Well it's with that something else he's talking to the trio and Drake right now.'

'What,' she half gawked at him, 'you mean he's here?'

'Taken out of time and place.'

'By who?'

'A great force of good, performing their first act.'

'Niall,' her jaw pulled at the hinges as she continued to stare at him. 'But he…?'

'I know,' he laughed slightly, 'and this is exactly why I said not to underestimate him. Because he's more than just a source of pure goodness, he is goodness itself.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had taken a while, but Taylor had eventually managed to fight his way back into control. By the time he had no one appeared to be paying much attention to him. Not that he was overly hurt, just a little confused. After all, he wasn't totally sure how he got to be in the Mistresses Chambers in the first place or why he was able to recognise the guy preoccupying Arados's time.

To one side of him Drake sat, boredly staring at the wall just above Taylor's head and to the other Lus almost appeared to be asleep. It was clear neither of them had noticed the fact his head had become focused again. As such he remained completely still and waited to see what would happen next.

'Still holding onto the belief he really wanted to see all three of you,' Drake gave a bored sigh, 'because a smart person would have thrown that out half an hour ago.'

'And half an hour ago you said a smart person would have worked that out the second he started talking to Ara,' Lus shot him an impatient look. 'And its not that I disagree with you, it's just I don't believe he fully intended to become this enthralled by him.'

'Because he knew he was going to be a guy?'

'Yes.'

'All that really does is confirm the fact he didn't want to see all three of you,' Drake shook his head. 'He only ever wanted to see Ara, but he was so afraid of the response he would get from…'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' Lus cut him off, 'change the record already.'

'You know as well as I do they wouldn't even notice if we left right now.'

'And if we did that and Seti actually did need to talk to us too?'

'Ever the optimist, aren't you,' Drake glared snidely. 'We could be sat here watching them have sex and you'd still be all, maybe they'll remember we're here soon.'

'Ara wouldn't have sex in front of Princess,' Lus rolled his eyes.

'And there you go completely missing the point of what I was saying,' Drake made a noise of frustration. 'Why can't you just… get it?'

'Oh I get it Drake,' Lus's voice toned with annoyance. 'I got it the first time you decided to whine about it. But that doesn't mean what you're saying has any relevance to what's going on.'

'And Seti really should be trying to talk to Annu not Arados,' Anubis's voice suddenly sounded from behind the three of them.

It was pretty clear from Drake and Lus's reaction they hadn't known he was stood watching them. But then Anubis did have a habit of appearing out of nowhere very suddenly…

'And how would you know that,' Taylor surprised the other by speaking up.

'Why else would some force have brought my foster brother to us?'

'Your foster brother,' Taylor frowned.

'Seti mentioned something about that too,' Drake shot him a wary look, clearly wondering how long Taylor had been with them again. 'I thought it was odd at them time, but…'

'You no more asked anything than I did,' Lus sighed again, this time more wearily. 'So…?'

'It was my grandmother's plan that I should be taken in by the palace,' Anubis turned his gaze away from them. 'She wanted me to be in a position where I could poison events from the inside out.'

'So why'd you end up with Seti's family?'

'The palace were too suspicious of me to take me in. But Cascars, Seti's father…' he hesitated for a moment. 'Officially he just couldn't leave me… he couldn't leave any child to die out on the streets.'

'And unofficially,' Lus tilted his head curiously.

'Unofficially Cascars knew who had sent Anubis and why,' the Limitless Girl's voice sounded close by, again startling all of them. 'He was a supporter.'

'A user,' Anubis corrected her. 'Just another person looking to use me. Just another person wanting something no one should have wanted.'

'You became a good pharaoh, despite everything,' she pointed out, 'and you became a good person to boot. You should be proud of what you've accomplished in the time after all that, instead of dwelling on things that can't be changed.'

In the brief silence which followed, her attention turned towards Seti and Arados. It was clear from the look on her face she wasn't happy about something, but what that something was completely eluded Taylor.

'Damn, couldn't he have picked a better time to do this?'

'Do what exactly,' Drake narrowed his gaze on her, 'get transported to the future or chat up Arados?'

'Either,' she turned back towards him, 'both. Does it matter?'

'No,' Drake agreed, 'but I would be curious to see if you approved of anything here.'

'It would also be nice to know where you've been for the last six weeks,' Lus folded his arms, 'we really could have used you around.'

'Why? It's not like Ni's attack wasn't delayed. And as for this,' she indicated towards Seti, 'this is just another distraction. We don't need another distraction right now.'

'You don't need to tell us that,' Lus rolled his eyes, 'but maybe the multiverse has other plans.'

'Oh don't give me everything happens for a reason, unless you're going to follow it with, _and that reason is to annoy you_, because I can't be dealing with that right now. We don't need another distraction to have created itself when the other has been put on hold.'

'Put on hold,' all three of them outed in off timed unison.

'Jack's agreed to a temporary cease fire,' she pulled a face like she didn't fully believe it, 'so no more nightmares, at least for the time being.'

'Why would you believe him when he told you that,' Drake frowned. 'He could have been lying.'

'I know, but despite everything I think we can trust him.'

'Why?'

'He doesn't want hell to rise any more than we do, not like this anyway, and we're nothing more than a distraction to him if he wants to have a go at trying to defend against Ni himself. So this is really for the mutual benefit of us all.'

'You're awfully trusting of someone who's proven themselves far from trustworthy,' Lus tilted his head. 'Do you know him better than you've been telling us?'

'I told you,' she averted her gaze, 'I only know him by reputation. And…'

'And you can't confirm or deny his relation to Dayena either,' all four of them echoed over her, 'because you just don't know if it's true or not.'

'It sounds to me like you're protesting a little too much about it,' Taylor couldn't help but narrow his gaze on her. 'And anyone who protests too much is clearly hiding something.'

'And how would you know that?'

'Just a feeling.'

'Feelings don't mean much on their own, Taylor Kaiba,' she shrugged, 'so you'll have to give me more than that if you want anything in return.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'Well,' his question was out even before Kashmana had fully materialised.

'They're ready,' he nodded, 'my family will mobilise as soon as I give the orders.'

'Good,' he sighed in relief, 'that should buy us a little more time at least.'

'We shouldn't need more time at this point,' Kashmana shook his head, 'they should be ready for this now.'

'They are ready,' he flicked his gaze up to meet with the Demi-God's. 'This isn't about given them more time to train.'

'Damn distractions,' he folded his arms moodily, 'I think they're somehow designed just to tick me off.'

'Tick you off,' he laughed and shook his head, 'since when do you hold back on your language Kash?'

'Since I was put in charge of a minor like you, idiot.'

'Please, I'm older than she is, you don't need to hold back on my account.'

Kashmana shot him a look, then shrugged.

'When's the other one supposed to be reporting in?'

'Right about now MacTay,' Pitch's voice sounded from behind them.

'What news,' the Nethher Herin greeted.

'What, no hello,' she mock pouted, 'I thought this was supposed to be a civilised congregation.'

'Civilised, with you around,' Kashmana rolled his eyes, 'I doubt it somehow.'

For a moment she narrowed her gaze spitefully in on him, before relaxing her expression and turning it towards the Nethher Herin.

'Her father's about ready to mobilise too,' she sighed. 'I guess our plan to stall them till she returned didn't last quite as long as we'd hoped. They should be deployed sometime in the next twenty-four hours, but he wants to attempt to secure the children first.'

'Which ones?'

'All of them. They're all proving to be more useful than he first anticipated,' her jaw locked in a sulky kind of tension. 'I can't believe we're going to say this, but we have to stop him. What he plans to do will completely rock the Balance and all the time and effort we've put into protecting her will be for nothing. His victory will belong to the beast and the beast will claim it.'

'How is she doing on that front anyway,' Kashmana turned his attention towards the Nethher Herin.

'She has returned,' he folded his arms.

'So she's back in control then?'

'I'm not sure if we can go as far as saying that right now,' he shook his head. 'The beast can sense what's coming and wants to be a part of it. Even if she's managed to regain some kind of control, the anticipation of this battle and what it means will just makes it harder for her to hold onto that control.'

'Then we just need to make it easy again,' Pitch pulled herself up calmly. 'That's what we're here for. That's what we've been chosen to do.'

'We couldn't do anything before, what makes you so sure we can now,' he stared at her. 'We weren't chosen because we had the power needed to contain the beast, but because our destinies were connected to her.'

'That's not necessarily a bad thing you know,' Kashmana pointed out, 'and I think we've more than proven just how valuable we really are. Not just to her, but to the entirety of the Balance.'

'And yet we're still at this point, aren't we,' he leant against the wall he was stood by, turning his backs on them as he did. 'This is win or lose for us. Either we pull her through it or we don't. And the problem is none of us know which it'll be, not until it happens. How can destiny be so lucrative?'

'Because anything else wouldn't be so much fun,' Pitch gave a deflated half laugh, 'you know that.'

'Do I now,' his voice remained dull.

'You don't like the uncertainty, do you,' Kashmana placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You'd rather we knew one way or another what will happen.'

'That's not it,' he shook his head, 'I'm afraid we'll lose.'

'What?'

'I said, I'm afraid we'll lose,' he glanced back towards them.

'He heard you,' Pitch rolled her eyes, 'he wants to know why you think that.'

'How can I not?'

'We're not going to lose this one,' Kashmana suddenly had him pinned to the wall by his throat. 'I'm a MacTay, damnit, and MacTays never lose.'

'Well maybe this one's about to,' the Nethher Herin remained completely calm, not even bothering to struggle against him.

'Damn you,' Kashmana half threw him across the room. 'Damn you for saying it and damn you for remaining so calm about it when you do.' He summoned a long sword into his hands. 'I would kill you for that if you weren't already dead.'

At that the Nethher Herin gave a strange little half laugh and pulled himself to his feet. He then held his arms out invitingly to each side and smiled calmly at him.

'What's one more?'

'Ergh, damn you,' Kashmana chucked the sword away from himself. 'Damn you to hell. Where'd you get off having such a violent death?'

'You'd have to ask my father about that one,' he shrugged. 'Still, compared to some of my Sen Khines mine was reasonably dull, don't you think.'

'You… all of you are nothing more than the embodiment of suffering, aren't you? Not one of you lived perfectly normal lives, did you? You all had to be…'

'None of us asked for the lives we were given you know. None of us asked to die the way we did or the age we did.'

'And yet every single one of you managed to. Do you know how rare that is amongst Sen Khines? You all lived the exact same number of years and it's just sickening.'

'But just look at what we've all accomplished since our deaths,' he pointed out. 'All of the others have gone on to do great things. To be great things. We've all gained positions of respect and importance. We all died young just so we could live.'

'And that just makes it all the more sickening,' he shot him a disgusted look, 'that you could all be meant for such different kinds of greatness.'

'Stop being so jealous Kash,' Pitch scolded, 'we're supposed to be a united front, remember?'

'Oh I remember,' he glared at her. 'That's why I don't want him,' he pointed to the Nethher Herin, 'believing us defeated before we are. Because that's not very united now, is it?'

'You can't blame him for having doubts,' she shook her head, 'not after… well, you know. I mean, he _is_ only human.'

'And so are all of us, in different ways. You can't use that as an excuse.'

'Alright,' she grunted, 'he's only mortal then. Happy?'

'Mortality isn't an excuse for pessimism.'

'No,' she agreed, 'but it is an explanation for it.'

'Why do you always take his side,' Kashmana glared at her.

'Because I couldn't stand to be taking yours,' she smirked, 'you know that.'

'All I know is that we all should believe things will turn out alright. It's the only way for us now.'

'I know,' the Nethher Herin sighed, 'I'll try.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

'She kind of reminds me of Kayma at that age,' the Pharaoh's ghostly form leant over the crib Amy was sleeping in, 'she shares more of her features than Lilly's.'

'I'm surprised you can remember that far back,' Yugi flicked his gaze up towards him, 'and anyway, Lus was Lilly's Khindel, remember?'

'I remember,' he nodded, 'but that doesn't change anything.'

For a few minutes they were both silent. Then Yugi gave a gentle cough and tried to formulate the words he needed to say.

'You could return to the Light you know.'

'Sick of me hanging around already,' the Pharaoh glanced up at him.

'That's not what I mean.'

'I know,' he nodded, 'I know, I've known it for a long time, we both have. And now Jack has also freed me from the Puzzle I don't even have that as an excuse anymore. But we always said I wouldn't leave until we had all of the Millennium Items and knew, without a doubt, Baraku was contained for good.'

'I've come to the conclusion our goal is an impossible one,' Yugi lowered his gaze, 'you should just return now.'

'I know that was hard for you to say, but…'

'What?'

'I can't leave until they do,' he averted his gaze, 'I have to know they'll be alright.'

'All of them?'

'Yes,' he nodded, 'I know they're not all my children, but… They are all my relatives; I owe it to them to see this through.'

'I understand,' Yugi nodded, 'I'm sorry if I sounded at all impatient it's just…'

'You're worried about what Ni's about to do. You'd rather I was somewhere safe before he attacked.'

'Yeah,' he sighed, 'this is going to be devastating, we both know it. What will happen will… It doesn't bare thinking about. I don't want to lose you to that kind of destruction, not after everything we've been through together.'

'I understand,' the Pharaoh smiled softly at him, 'but I can't leave those kids to suffer through it alone either. I won't be able to rest easily until I know they're coming back to the Light with me.'

'And none of them will return until they all return,' Yugi rolled his eyes slightly. 'Why do I feel like we're trapped between a rock and a hard place?'

'Because we are,' he laughed, 'we always are. I guess in my heart it's why I always knew we'd never be able to seal Baraku away. Still, we shouldn't dwell over unrealistic goals and instead concentrate on realistic ones.'

'I wish you'd reconsider,' he sighed, 'I don't want to see you in anymore pain.'

'And I don't want to leave whilst they're still suffering,' he shook his head. 'I'm sorry Yugi, you're stuck with me.'

* * *

><p>'Jo you're doing it again,' Catilin half scolded.<p>

'Doing what,' Jo frowned back at her.

'Staring at nothing,' she got up from her sitting position, in order to hand Jo's son back to her, 'I think he misses you.'

'Oh, right,' she took him back off of her, 'I guess I'm a little distracted right now.'

'Ni?'

For a moment she hesitated, then shook her head.

'No, not Ni.'

'Then what,' Catilin couldn't help but frown, 'what else could it be?'

'Princess.'

'What about her?'

Biting her lip Jo remained silent for a long time. There was something about the expression on her face Catilin wasn't all together sure she like, but at the same time.

'Is there something wrong with Princess?'

'I honestly hope not,' Jo shook her head. 'She's our heir, we can't afford for anything to be wrong with her.'

'Then I don't understand. What's all this about?'

'I don't think my son will be a good influence on her.'

'Why not?'

'Because of what he represents. Because of what he's come from. He's already got the same attitude to life Crovell has. He is his son. And if he is his son then he's only going to lead Princess astray. And we can't afford that. We can't afford to wait another three generations to find a suitable heir for our house, it doesn't work like that.'

'Then what are you planning to do, you can't forcibly keep them apart, they're family.'

'I can if me and Crovell leave.'

'What?'

'If me and Crovell leave then we don't have a problem here,' she began calmly. 'No us, no bad influence on Princess. She'll get to grow into the kind of Lutoni our house needs.'

'Nu-uh, no way, you can't do that; how do you think they'll feel when they find out you've just run off into the night?'

'I don't care, this is more important.'

'Why, what is it you're scared of?'

Again she was silent, her gaze drifting away from Catilin and down towards her son.

'That they're too close.'

'What?'

'I'm scared he's too close to Princess,' Jo repeated calmly, 'I'm afraid that he'll grow up to love her in a way that cousins aren't supposed to.'

'You think history will repeat itself so soon?'

'Yes.'

Sighing heavily, Catilin allowed her eyes to run curiously over Jo. It was clear to her the Heir to Order was just trying to protect her house, but Catilin couldn't help but feel like she was going about it in the wrong way.

'I think you're worrying over nothing,' Catilin remained calm. 'I don't think you're son will turn out to be a carbon copy of Crovell.'

'Then why does it feel that way?'

'Guilt, maybe.'

'Guilt,' Jo gave her a strange look, 'guilt over what?'

'Over having a child with your brother.'

'But I don't…' she hesitated. 'I mean, that was destined to happen. And… and I do love him.'

'I know,' she smiled weakly, still not completely comfortable with acknowledging the situation, 'but that doesn't mean you don't feel…'

'How do I make it stop,' she cut her off. 'How to I make it not feel like this?'

'I'm not sure you can Jo…'

'There must be a way,' Jo erupted, 'this can't be how I'm meant to feel forever.'

'Calm down Jo, I'm sure…'

'I will not be patronised by you Catilin,' Jo interrupted sharply. 'You will tell me how to make this alright.'

'There isn't anything you can do Jo, you can't un-sleep with him and you can't un-have…'

'Then what good are you,' getting to her feet she stormed towards the door.

'Jo…'

'Leave me alone Catilin, just… leave me alone.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

For countless minutes after his return, he stood silently in the shadows watching his new pupil and the Hybrid. The pair of them appeared to get on in a way he would never have dreamed of and both proved through their own mindsets why they were his most precious assets.

'Are they better than you hoped?' Baraku's voice sounded from behind him, making him start a little.

'Perhaps. It's too early to say right now.'

'Oh come on Tiberius, I'm not some middle of the road lackey you can pawn off with uncertainties. I know you, remember?'

'You also know better than to call me by one of my former names,' he glared, 'yet you see fit to do it anyway; why shouldn't I treat you in turn?'

'If I knew it was this easy to wind you up then I would have done it a long time ago,' he smirked.

'Whatever,' he waved a dismissive hand at him and returned to his own, personal train of thoughts.

Namely his former students. The three of them had been just as eager to please as Kasey was, at least they'd all been that way to begin with. It didn't take long for him to realise just how different they all were, both in terms of their attitude towards him and their studies and their skill. The more skill they had the harder they became to control, which was a pity really, with a little more control on his side Right's breakdown might not have happened. The fact that it had proved only one thing, she was destined for the fate she ended up with. As for the other two…

'Do you think they're ready,' Baraku broke into his train of thoughts again.

'Who?'

'Any of them, take your pick at this point. Do you think any of them are ready for what's to come?'

'Probably not,' his forehead furrowed in thought, 'but it's not like we have much of a choice; it's impossible to delay Ni any further.'

'So… who do you think will win.'

'I have plans, remember? I can't afford for hell to rise now and ruin everything I've worked so hard for.'

'I didn't ask what you wanted to happen; I asked what you thought would happen.'

'As far as I'm concerned, it's the same thing.'

Not wanting to engage Baraku in any further conversation, he made his way out of the shadows towards the Hybrid and his new student. They both gave him a nod of respect as he slowly examined them.

'So, what have you been up to this morning?'

'Kasey and I had been reviewing the beast's powers,' the Hybrid titled its head thoughtfully, 'and we discovered a little something called Host Feedback.'

'Host Feedback?'

'It's a residual power held by former hosts of the beast.'

'Oh I see,' his eyes twinkled curiously, 'and what does it do exactly.'

'Allows a former host to give its new master all the memories they have from being under the beast's command,' Kasey explained before the Hybrid could.

'And all the voices that host managed to collect along with it,' the Hybrid added.

'Interesting,' Jack tilted his head curiously, 'a power which aids the beast, but harm the new host.'

'Exactly,' it nodded, 'the voices make the beast stronger, but drive the host insane. Can you think of anything more perfect than that?'

'Very few things,' a secretive smile crossed his face.

'And what things would they be,' Kasey frowned at him.

'The pair of you for a start,' he chuckled lightly. 'I mean, look at you, you're so completely capable of all the things I'd ask of you and you do them without me having to ask. I feel… rewarded.'

'Rewarded,' the Hybrid frowned.

'Yes, rewarded for having faith in you,' his eyes flicked between them. 'Both of you.'

'Are we better than they were,' Kasey met his gaze curiously.

'You're better than at least two of them were at this stage yes,' he smirked. 'But you still have a long way to go if you want to be better than all three of them put together.'

'I understand.'

'Do you,' he almost found himself narrowing his gaze on her, 'my Prodigy Children are something very different from what they appear, you know. They're more than just Power Limitless beings and the one we're faced with now is more than just another host body for the beast. She is something very unique and powerful in her own right. That's what I saw in her from the moment I first lay eyes on her. That's why I had to go against the Council and make her my pupil too. And if I was keeping two of them on, what difference did one more make?'

'But they all turned against you, didn't they? They're all evil now?'

'Unfortunately yes, despite everything I did to try and save them, they all eventually turned against me… well at least two of them did. The third is still loyal for the moment, although she did fail to stop Left when she came into your Realm with only one thought in mind.'

'Causing the death of my mother…' Kasey lowered her gaze.

'Exactly.'

'If she is so evil, why have you agreed to work with her,' the Hybrid studied him for a moment. 'Why are we having to do anything for her?'

'Have you listened to nothing I've said about the cruelty of kindness,' he shook his head. 'The reason why we bring about pain and suffering to those who deserve it?'

'But what does that have to do with helping her?'

'Because helping her allows us to bring pain to the one force in the multiverse worse than her.'

'Ni,' Kasey almost seemed to laugh, 'this isn't about helping her, its about taking on Ni.'

'Exactly.'

'But Ni has the Army of Sen Pay,' the Hybrid pointed out, 'what good is anything we can do against that?'

'You're not thinking,' Jack shook his head, 'anything we do will have more of an affect than you could ever believe.'

'Oh?'

'The army cannot be destroyed,' he kept his voice smooth, despite the amused tones, 'only contained. That's the plan our counter-fellows have been working on this last year. Neutralise the army and the devil will be at their mercy.'

'I see,' the Hybrid exchanged an amused look with Kasey, 'and we know exactly how to do that.'

'Precisely my point. And of course we all know that once Ni's been brought to his knees the beast will come to… finish off the rest.'

'And that's when we take the beast for our own,' Kasey squeaked in excitement, 'that's when I inherit the beast.'

'Exactly,' he stretched the word out with a strange kind of amusement.

'So helping her, just helps us,' the Hybrid grinned, 'I like it. When do we begin?'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Arados wasn't totally sure what the instant attraction was, but he knew Seti was everything he was looking for in a guy. Kind, smart, funny… The list of good qualities just went on. It was easy for him to see why his Khindel had married him. The only problem was the fact this was his Khindel's guy, not his and the likelihood of him finding Seti's modern day equivalent was slim to none. Still that didn't mean he couldn't like what he was seeing and pretend, even if it was only for a little while, that this perfect guy was all his.

'Aren't you talking to the wrong one,' Anubis's voice sounded to the right of them, making Arados cringe more than slightly. 'I mean, I know its so tempting to get them confused, what with those ever so nice male bodies of theirs,' the sarcasm in his voice was more than obvious, 'but they're still not our ones. And right now our ones are the ones that are in trouble.'

'I didn't realise you were here too,' Seti's uncertain gaze lifted towards Anubis. 'Wait, you don't look right.'

'Could be something to do with the fact that I'm dead and you're not.'

'Dead as in dead or…'

'You've been removed from our original timeline. I'm here because this is the timeline of the ghost I've become.'

'So it is possible for you to die then?'

'You already knew that,' Anubis rolled his eyes, 'you wouldn't have attempted to assassinate me else.'

'Yes, well the Gods well and truly punished me for that,' he shrugged casually. 'Despite everything you did before then someone up there must have thought you right for the job.'

'I doubt we'll ever know why…' he lowered his gaze sadly.

'What do you mean never know why,' Seti gave a strange laugh. 'Are you forgetting all the great things you've done for our kingdom? You protected us from the Vii Sen for crying out loud.'

'Funny, I thought that was Talma.'

'Talma working under your guidance you mean,' Seti remained serious. 'We're only safe because you were the leader we needed you to be, when we needed you to be.'

'Maybe…'

'There's no maybe about it,' he shook his head. 'Despite everything you turn out to be a good thing and I doubt there's one person who would disagree with me.'

'He's right you know,' the Power Limitless girl appeared to the other side of them, 'history does redeems you.'

'And what would you know,' Seti's head turned towards her, 'demon.'

'Demon,' Arados gasped at about the same time as Anubis.

'What do you mean demon?'

Seti laughed slightly and there was more than a tone of amusement to the expression on his face.

'Don't they know,' he kept his uncertain gaze on her, 'there's so much unchecked evil energy in you, it's a wonder I can see you at all. You're a demon and a powerful one at that.'

'You have to have demon blood in order to become Power Limitless,' she began carefully, 'what you're seeing is that combined with my Limitless ability.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'this is more than that. This isn't just blood, this is something much more… evil. You're oozing it.'

As he was talking Arados found himself clinging tightly onto his daughter. His eyes remained locked fearfully on the Power Limitless girl, as he found himself backing away slightly. He'd known she wasn't all sweetness and light. They'd all known that, but could she really be a demon? Could she really be a source of evil?

'I'm trying to help these people,' she remained calm, keeping her eyes fixed squarely on Seti. 'I am not a bad person, I am a Balancer. I'm trying to protect the Balance and all the good it represents. Yes, evil does live inside of me, but it doesn't control me.'

'It has recently.'

'It was a circumstance out of my control; I have regained that control now.'

'What kind of evil lives inside you,' Arados swallowed hard.

'What,' she appeared caught out.

'I said, what kind of evil lives inside you,' he repeated calmly. 'I want to know what you've been keeping from us.'

'I assure you its not as bad as you're thinking,' she avoided answering his question, 'it's just a Plexesynth, nothing more.'

'Oh it's just a soul demon, is it, that's alright then,' he couldn't help but allow bitter sarcasm to drip into his voice. 'Because here I was worried you were the sporn of Satan.'

'Ara…'

'Soul demons are much worse,' he cut her off, 'because they mean you can be excused for whatever it is you do under their power. And the fact Seti can see it all over you, when you claim to be in control of it, means you let it lie very close to the surface. That, or its more powerful than most.'

'Or both,' Anubis added, 'it could be both.'

'That would just make this all that much worse,' Arados started edging back from her. 'Because hosts to powerful Plexesynth are supposed to keep them as buried as possible in order to protect the rest of us or have you something to gain by neglecting to do that job.'

'I told you, circumstances out of my control let it rise to the surface recently, that's all Seti is picking up on,' still her calmness remained, 'I am not a bad person Arados, you know that.'

'I know you've been keeping things from us,' he retorted. 'I know you're very good at being very secretive, to the point where we don't even know your name. What are you afraid we'll find out about you if we know it?'

'I'm not afraid of anything.'

'Then why don't you tell us your name?'

'Because it's unimportant.'

'Unimportant or the most important thing in the world. Maybe you're not telling us because you're too ashamed.'

'I'm not ashamed,' she disagreed. 'You've got this all wrong; I've just been trying to keep things simple. Anything else would only complicate matters.'

'How can a name complicate anything?'

'Because it can,' she shook her head, 'and if you knew what it was you'd know why.'

'But I don't know what it is, do I,' he half glared at her. 'You won't tell me what it is, so I don't know this big secret that makes it so complex.'

'Arados…'

'Tell me,' he cut her off, 'tell me or I'll never trust you again.'

'Arados…'

'I said tell me,' he half shouted, startling Princess into crying as he did. 'Now look what you've done,' he glared again, before turning his attention to soothing the baby in his arms.

'Catilin,' she eventually murmured.

'What,' he briefly glanced up at her.

'Catilin,' she repeated, 'my name is Catilin. Catilin Ashmar.'

'Are you being serious,' he frowned at her.

'What reason would I have to lie about it? Ask Drake and Taylor, it's the name I gave them when we first met. They're the ones who wanted something else to call me since you already have a Catilin Ashmar here. I'm another Catilin from the Circle of Six.'

'So you're a Silkoneon too,' he shook his head, 'I don't understand, how would that complicate things?'

'Because you don't want two Catilin Ashmars running around. Trust me, it's just easier if I remain without a name.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tristan had been very quiet since he and Kaiba had returned from the garden. CiCi couldn't help but wonder exactly what the two of them had said to each other to make any kind of tension run between them. Like all married couples they would bicker sometimes, but it never turned into a shouting match and they always made up before it got too heated. Tension was not something which ever ran between them for long, so whatever was said out there had to be bad. And had to be to do with her.

Instantly CiCi's self-esteem plummet. She knew they both loved her or at least she was fairly certain they did, but something else was eating at them now. Maybe the realisation she truly was something demonic… or that she'd allowed herself to be trained by demons… or the fact her training had been commission by the beast was making them both too uncomfortable, she didn't know. She was just glad Damon didn't pick up on it.

'I am sorry for not telling you, you know,' CiCi's voice was low and soft. 'I didn't mean to upset you this much by it.'

'I know,' Tristan's voice was strangely level as he spoke.

'And I know being trained by demons isn't exactly the thing to do around here, but I'm not about to turn evil or anything.'

'We know that CiCi,' he agreed, 'you don't have to worry; we're not upset with you anymore.'

'Then why are you upset.'

'I don't like things being kept from me, that's all.'

'Then…' she hesitated, 'then maybe I should tell you what Damon's gift is.'

'What,' both of them turned towards her.

'Maybe I should tell you what Damon's gift is,' she repeated calmly. 'I probably should have told you ages ago, but… I was so afraid you wouldn't want to keep us if you thought we were demons.'

'We would never think that,' Kaiba shook his head. 'So long as you need us to take care of you we'll be there. And the way I see it, you're always going to need us.'

'He's right,' Tristan nodded, his mood suddenly relaxing out the tension. 'There's nothing you could do or say that will change just how much we want you. Or just how much you need us.'

'If you became demonic in anyway we'd fight to make you good again,' Kaiba agreed. 'If you were brainwashed, we'd do whatever it takes to bring you back to normal. We wouldn't give up on you just because you say you don't need us, because you'll always need us, no matter what.'

A rustling of warm pride ran through her and she couldn't help but smile up at both of them. Then, taking a deep breath, she prepared to continue with what she was about to say.

'Damon can absorb life-force.'

'What,' Tristan frowned.

'Damon can absorb life-force or at least that's what I think he can do,' she began chewing on her lip nervously. 'He calls it… making butterflies.'

'I see,' Kaiba frowned as he did his best to turn his gaze towards her brother, 'and you've seen him do this?'

'Only the once,' she nodded, 'when _they_ had us.'

'I see.'

'He doesn't know what it is,' she added quickly, 'I know he doesn't know what it is that he's doing. But that doesn't mean he can't do it or that he doesn't.'

'What does he do it to,' Tristan cocked an eyebrow.

'Bugs and insects mostly I think. I don't think he's powerful enough to do it to anything else yet. And even if he is then he wouldn't. He's not doing it out of malice, he just doesn't realise that insects are living creatures too.'

'So you don't believe he'd do it to anything he knew was alive?'

'Exactly.'

'Then I don't see what the problem is,' Kaiba shrugged, 'we'll just have to keep a closer eye on him.'

'Okay,' CiCi couldn't help but feel relieved.

'But what about your gift,' Tristan suddenly turned his attention back to her.

'What about my gift,' she couldn't help but frown.

'Does it have a demonic quality too?'

'Huh?'

'He's asking whether your gift does more than just burn people and contain things,' Kaiba translated.

'It might be that what you're taking to be burning isn't actually burning,' Tristan nodded slowly, 'you might be absorbing something whilst you're doing it. Something which leaves a burn mark on the victim.'

'Why would you want to think that,' she felt her face fall strangely, 'I'm not a bad person.'

'We know that,' Kaiba shot her a sympathetic smile. 'It's just… we've never discussed whether or not your power is demonic. Or how it is demonic if it is. Most demonic powers have an absorption quality to them. Torturous ones more so than any other.'

'But what could I be absorbing exactly, healthy skin,' she couldn't help but sulk slightly. 'I don't feel anything come into me when I do use it.'

'That may be because it's a small amount of something subtle,' he chose his words carefully. 'Remember demons absorbing powers are focused on the four human elements, so what you were saying about healthy skin might not be far from the truth.'

'I don't want to absorb anything.'

'And that's exactly why you've been training yourself,' Tristan pointed out, 'so that your powers will work as and when you want them to, rather than just all the time.'

'But you still think…'

'We're sorry CiCi,' Kaiba interrupted her, 'we didn't mean to upset you when we said that. We know it's not exactly easy for you to accept what you are.'

'But I have accepted what I am,' she protested, 'that was part of my training. But that doesn't mean I want to be thought of as nothing more than a…'

'I know,' he cut her off again, 'and we don't think of you as being one. But that doesn't mean we're not aware of what your powers might be capable of. More so now that you've revealed just how developed they are to us.'

'I wouldn't use them to hurt anyone unless I had to,' she insisted. 'I don't like hurting people.'

'I know.'

'And I wouldn't… couldn't stand the thought of absorbing one of the human elements. Even if it is what my power is made to do.'

'I know that too.'

'I may be a demon,' she continued, 'but I am not demonic. I'm anything but demonic.'

'We know that,' Tristan sighed forcing her into a hug, 'we're sorry if what we were saying upset you at all.'

'I am not demonic,' she repeated, as she half curled herself into Tristan's arms, 'and neither is Damon. We're good children and we always will be.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

For a long time Ni had been stood watching the horizon. Somewhere out there someone knew exactly how things were going to pan out and that worried him more than slightly. In the year since he'd made the deal with her, his kingdom had recovered from Crovell's brutal attack. The same could not be said about his children, however, and their linking to the beast made them a liability to him. Because at any point in time the host could just click her fingers and every single one of them would move to fight at her side.

Despite their little deal he knew deep down her side would always oppose his. He would always find himself fighting against her and only one of them would ever become victorious. There wasn't even anything hollow about the victory they would incur. It would always be… He wasn't quite sure what it would always be, just that it was what it was. And that what it was put him in a more than lucrative position.

'For a man without rest you seem awfully calm,' his voice sounded from behind him, making Ni buzz with more than a slight level of curiosity.

'You're not supposed to be here,' he turned towards him, 'you're not supposed to be anywhere anymore.'

'I think you have me confused with someone else,' he shook his head, 'I've not grown anywhere near as weary of my existence yet.'

'Yet,' Ni's eyes levelled him off, 'you're presuming you eventually will?'

'More I get a feeling it will eventually become the case,' he shrugged. 'But that doesn't mean anything, does it? Predictive feelings I mean. They're just based on assumptions after all and assumptions are… not always right.'

'What are you suggesting,' he frowned at the lad, 'that I'm assuming I'll be victorious just because I have the Army of Sen Pay.'

'Aren't you?'

'You're fighting alongside its leader,' he shook his head, 'the threat is posed more than the other way round.'

'I see.'

'So if you've come here just to remind me of what I'm up against then don't bother; I already know what I'm up against.'

'Are you sure about that? Because it wasn't her I was thinking of.'

'Then who?'

'The children and their parents. None of them will willingly concede to you.'

'Who said I was asking them to?'

'No one said it, but you want them though, don't you?'

'Want them? To concede?'

'You want the children to join you.'

'Yes,' he agreed, 'who wouldn't? I mean, surely even you must know what they're capable of.'

'Oh I'm very aware of what direction their combined destinies lie in. That's why you and Jack are trying so hard to disrupt it.'

'My reasons are nothing like those of that heinous bastard,' Ni couldn't help but spit out. 'Just because his mother lost track of him, doesn't mean I couldn't work out who he really was. And if he wasn't _their_ child I might have more respect for him than I do, but I cannot stomach…' making a disgusted noise he turned his head away. 'I should have killed him when I had the chance.'

'When have you ever had the chance?'

'Before I knew him for who he really was I had plenty of chances,' he turned his head away. 'I'd been monitoring him for a long time because he intrigued me so much. He played the field well, getting both good and evil to bend to his will. Before I knew who he was I'd offered him an honorary kinship. He refused, said he preferred to keep his allegiances to those he knew he could trust. Now I guess I know the real reason is that he feared the death I would hand down to him if I'd ever discovered the truth. If I ever discovered he was her son.'

'And by the time you did discover who he was he was too powerful for you to stop,' the boy couldn't help but smirk. 'If you'd had the foresight to see his actions as a threat, rather than as a potential ally then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess now.'

'You view this situation as a mess?'

'Jack is willing to join in the fight against you,' the lad informed him, 'that means you face countless numbers of powerful and dangerous threats.'

'And yet here you are warning me about it, why?'

'I want to see if you'll back down.'

'What,' he laughed loudly, 'are you really so foolish?'

'Optimistic maybe,' he tilted his head, 'but not foolish. You face too great a force on too many flacks to be victorious here, don't you get that?'

'I get only that your request is meaningless. Even if I wanted to back down now, which I don't, I still wouldn't be able to.'

'There'd be no shame in it if you did.'

'Oh no,' he shook his head, 'that's where you're wrong. That's where you haven't realised this has already moved beyond all that.'

'Really?'

'I can't back down now and nothing you say to me will convince me otherwise.'

'You'd rather face certain defeat?'

'Nothing has been written in stone yet,' he met the lad's gaze firmly. 'Things could still change. Things could still swing in my favour. All I need is a small opening and victory is mine.'

'You're up against insurmountable odds.'

'I wouldn't be the first,' he shrugged, 'and that's not always meant instant defeat.'

'You'd have to be crazy to try it.'

'I'd have to be crazy to give up,' he shot back. 'Face it, your coming here was a waste of time.'

'Not completely,' he shook his head, 'you're making assumptions again.'

'So you came here for more than that?'

'I'm sure you'll find that out all by yourself soon enough.'

At that he disappeared, leaving Ni on his own again. There was something so self-assured about what the boy was saying which made Ni wonder.

'I always knew there was something special about the other, but does that mean they're all the same,' he sighed.

'What was that,' Hickarama's voice sounded from nearby.

Turning towards her he tried to act as if everything were normal. He was more than aware of the fact she'd be cohered into helping train CiCi, but he'd never seen that as being a bad thing. After all she'd gained the girl's trust and that could be used to their advantage.

'I need you to do something for me,' he ignored her question.

'What,' she blinked up at him.

'I need you to find out about someone; I have to know exactly what it is that makes them… special.'

'Do we really have time for this now,' she bit her lip nervously. 'I mean, don't we have an army to prepare and an attack to begin?'

'We do, but I get the feeling this person will pose a greater threat than they appear, so please, humour me.'

'Of course,' she nodded, 'anything you say.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

For a long while now Arados had been silent. She got the feeling something was starting to bother him about her name and it should, she knew that better than anyone. Just like she knew…

'I've just had a funny thought,' he finally broke the silence, 'it can't possibly be true, but I've had it anyway.'

'What is it?'

'Isn't the beast contained within an Ashmar line?'

As he said it she couldn't help but lower her head shamefully. He'd finally managed to work it out and that could only mean bad things were to follow.

'The beast,' Seti's head twitched curiously.

'You mean the thing that affected Nicolie,' Anubis folded his arms serious.

'Wait,' Arados frowned, 'that wasn't from your reality. Not if you're from our reality that is.'

'I know,' Anubis nodded, 'well I kind of know. See when you join the Light all Sen Khines become one and you then become the sum of all your lives experiences.'

'So you're not just our Anubis,' his expression twisted slightly, 'you're all Anubises. Doesn't that get confusing for you?'

'Not as much as you think. And Lilly, Talma, Annu and Nicolie are the same. They're all the sums of all their experiences. That's how they were able to tell Kayma's story without including me. Because in one of the realities I didn't exist or at least didn't come into the picture until after.'

'So that means the story our parents know of Kayma could be completely wrong,' his face fell slightly, 'or completely right, because the reason they've not remembered you, even now, is because you really weren't a part of their story. Everything could be completely something else.'

'Then where do I fit into all this,' Seti frowned, 'I know who Anubis is and he is part of my story and Kayma's in my lifetime if it comes to that. Does that mean I'm not of this reality?'

'What would be gained from bringing a transreality ancestor into the present,' Arados's frown deepened. 'I mean, why not go for the one from our reality, wouldn't that make more sense?'

'Not if you're dealing with ascendeds,' she shook her head. 'Think about it, you'd need to bring someone into the present that knows as much as possible about them, so you'd need someone from a reality that had the correct knowledge for the majority of timelines.'

'And ours might be too incorrect,' he shot her a look, 'is that what you're saying?'

'Not incorrect,' she shook her head, 'correct for this timeline. But this is the only timeline with the duel monsters history you have.'

'What do you mean the only one?'

'And you're wrong it's not the only one with a history of it,' Anubis disagreed, 'it's just the only one where history has become so much more complex because of it and other realities are only aware of the less messy version.'

'You mean the lone Standing Realm,' she shook her head. 'I don't count the history of that reality, no one does. It's a world onto itself.'

'That's just Silkoneon arrogance,' he rolled his eyes, 'and I thought it was the Odraians who were meant to be bad for that.'

'I'm not being arrogant,' she shook her head. 'That reality is a mess, you can't deny that. It was a reality created by Standing's learning things they shouldn't and doesn't wholly exist at all; just a reality created in theory.'

'What do you mean a reality created in theory,' Seti frowned and Arados was glad to see he wasn't the only one who was feeling more than a little confused.

'Theoretical Realities are created when someone taps into certain events from an existing Realm, then uses what they've learnt to create a book, TV program, movie, etc,' she waved her hand loosely. 'If the Theoretical Reality becomes popular enough within the Realm it's being presented to it can start to take on a life of its own; becoming a Reality in Theory. IE theoretically it does now exist, but it's a messed up reality, because Real Truth does not exist within it.'

'Real Truth?'

'Wait, I think I know this one,' Taylor suddenly piped.

Arados had been so engrossed in their conversation; he hadn't noticed Lus, Drake and Taylor had joined them. He had no idea how long they'd been there, but clearly long enough to have an opinion on this matter.

'Real Truth is what binds a reality to its place within the Transreal Loop.'

'The Transrealm Loop,' Arados mulled the word over for a moment, 'isn't that what holds the multiverse together?'

'Yes, because the Transrealm Loop is Giya,' she nodded. 'Giya is the single plan which holds everything together. That's why whatever events play out on Giya are the same no matter what reality you're watching them from. If a Realm is not connecting to Giya then it cannot be affected by Real Truth and therefore can only exist in theory.'

'Wait, are you saying that Real Truth is what happens on Giya?' Seti frown.

'Yes,' she nodded, 'that's exactly what I'm saying. Since what happens on Giya is a consistent truth for all Realms, Plains and realities, it's the only Real Truth we have.'

'So that's why Giya is so important,' Drake nodded slowly. 'But… what about Sil; doesn't Sil exist on Giya?'

'Sil is a part of the old multiverse, which happens to be connected to Giya more centrally than anywhere else,' Taylor explained before anyone else could. 'That's why Sil exists within multiple realities, when Giya does not. It's not really a part of Giya; it's just more closely linked.'

'So then so long as all the events that involve him play out on Giya it doesn't really matter what reality Seti came from originally,' Drake tilted his head curiously.

'No,' Arados shook his head, 'that still matters.'

'Why?'

'Because he still has to go back to his own reality afterwards and if this is not really his timeline then things would get messed up, wouldn't they?'

'That depends on if he remembers anything about it,' Anubis frowned. 'Or if he does whether what's happened here is already history to that reality.'

'You mean this was destined to happen,' Taylor groaned.

'Exactly.'

'How can we be so powerful, yet still be controlled by the will of destiny,' Lus's voice toned the same as Taylor's had. 'It doesn't seem right somehow. I mean, shouldn't we be controlling destiny, not the other way round.'

'You would think,' Arados sighed, as Princess began to fidget around in his arms. 'But somehow I think life would get a little dull if everything were left up to us.'

'Which basically means, you wouldn't have Princess,' Drake rolled his eyes, 'and you couldn't be without her now, could you?'

'Of course not.'

'Fine,' Taylor held up his hands, 'then I guess I won't complain about destiny anymore.'

'Oh no, you can complain,' Arados kissed Princess's forehead, 'just don't wish it away.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

'Well,' the word was out of Kashmana's mouth before he was fully through the door.

'Mobilise them.'

Even though he knew full well Ni wasn't about to start his attack yet, he had no hesitation about getting the first punch in. He wasn't aggressive by nature, but these were exceptional circumstances; more exceptional than either of them realised.

'I'll let them know,' Kashmana nodded, before disappearing.

'Why'd you do that,' Pitch frowned at him, 'I told you earlier Ni's not ready to start his attack just yet.'

'What, I'm not allowed to be the macho-aggressive one for once?'

'Oh no you're allowed, you just normally choose not to, what's gotten into you today?'

'Gotten into me,' he almost seemed to laugh. 'Nothing's gotten into me Pitch; I just wanna get this underway.'

'Why,' she eyed him up suspiciously. 'What did her father say to you exactly?'

'Nothing that I didn't expect anyway,' he shrugged.

'If you expected it, then why are you acting like this now?'

'Acting like what exactly?'

'Acting like someone with something to hide,' she folded her arms. 'Come on, you were gone an awfully long time, what happened?'

'What makes you think I came straight back here,' he averted his gaze. 'Maybe I went somewhere else first.'

'Somewhere like where?'

'Somewhere that maybe I'm not supposed to know about,' he shifted nervously.

'Somewhere like where,' she repeated, almost impatiently now.

'We talk,' he moved himself away from her, knowing full well she wouldn't quite get what he meant by that.

'Well I would hope that's what we were doing now,' she sounded strangely curious, 'I just wish I knew what we were talking about.'

'No,' he shook his head, his hands slipping into his pockets to grab round the objects hidden in each of them, 'I mean, the others and me talk.'

'Basically you mean you talk to yourself,' she rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. That's how I can know about things I'm not supposed to know about.'

'Things like what exactly?'

'Like hiding places,' his hands tensed around the objects he was holding.

'Hiding places,' she frowned for a moment, before her face became flawless with realisation. 'You haven't her eyes dropped towards his pockets. 'You didn't…'

'I have,' he nodded. 'I mean, I did… or rather I do,' slowly he pulled the objects out of his pockets and held them out for her.

'Oh…' she let out a strange breath, 'why'd you do that?'

'Do what exactly?'

'Get them?'

'I… I wanted a little security.'

'Against what?'

'You know what,' he averted his gaze again. 'I want to be sure that she won't… you know; especially considering what she's been through the last six weeks.'

'I know,' Pitch placed a hand on his shoulder, 'but this isn't the right way of going about it. You should have more confidence in the power of our little trinity by now.'

'Like I've said before, we've been powerless the last few weeks,' he shook his head. 'How can I have confidence our trinity can do anything?'

'Okay, I'll give you we haven't had the best track record recently, but there were other factors at play.'

'Factors which could still be a problem now if we're not prepared for them. I just want to make sure we're prepared for them.'

'Okay, I understand,' she sighed, 'I wish I didn't, but I do. Still, if I were you kid, I wouldn't let Kash see those, he's already fuming at you for having so little faith.'

'Why'd you think I wanted to get him out of the way before showing you these?'

'You mean…'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I still think we should show Ni what he's up against before he starts his attack, it'll be the best way of buying her and the others a little time. But…' he shifted his gaze, 'it could have waited another hour or so.'

'And no doubt would have if it wasn't for…' she sighed heavily, cutting herself off as she did. 'Well now that they're here you'd better put them somewhere safe. We wouldn't want any… accidents.'

'Right,' he nodded, 'that would be the worst thing right now, wouldn't it?'

* * *

><p>'What do we do about Damon,' Tristan sighed now they were out of the earshot of the siblings. 'Do we investigate this power of his or…?'<p>

'I don't know,' Kaiba cut him off thoughtfully. 'It's a bit of a tricky one, isn't it? I mean this supposed power of his is definitely more obviously demonic than CiCi's, but he doesn't seem as…'

'Malevolent,' he finished for him, 'as inclined towards being stroppy and disruptive.'

'Gee, could you paint your step-daughter in any better light,' Kaiba rolled his eyes. 'Be fair she was… upset about her parents leaving for a long time. She acted out because she didn't know what else to do. But…' he hesitated.

'If she'd had the same power as Damon you'd be a little more concerned now,' Tristan prompted.

'CiCi doesn't mean to, I know that, but she can come off a little… dangerous sometimes. And even though I know she'd never go out of her way to seriously hurt anybody, I'm glad…'

'She has the power she has and not the one Damon does.'

'Damon's might be at a low level right now, but if it grows…'

'His could be a lot more fatal,' Tristan nodded in agreement. 'But we can't exactly deny him his gift.'

'Can't we,' Kaiba's near sightless gaze flicked from side to side. 'I mean, isn't that what this whole group decided to do to Drake?'

'Drake hated his gift; he wanted it taken away from him, so you can't use this as a comparison. Damon's too young to understand what it is he's doing, you can't just decide to take it away from him, it might make things worse.'

'But it's hardly an ability we can allow to grow,' Kaiba shook his head. 'What happens when he gets older and it becomes too powerful for him to control…'

'Now you're trying to parallel him to Taylor.'

'Not just to Taylor,' he shook his head. 'Before CiCi started that secret little training of hers, she almost lost control too, don't you remember how scared she was?'

'Yes,' he sighed heavily, 'and I know you're right on this one, we need to be keeping an eye on it. But we can't deny him his birth right if that's what he chooses to have. We have to find someone to train him.'

'Great, more demons to enter our lives, just what we need as we stand on the edge of hell's uprising.'

'If we want them to stay good then we can't deny them the option of being bad,' Tristan reasoned. 'If you deny them the choice they'll always side against us.'

'I know,' he sighed again. 'I just wish…'

'That they weren't demons,' he finished for him. 'So do I, but I don't love them any less for being so.'

'Neither do I,' Kaiba admitted, 'they're everything to me.'

'Who'd have thought we'd end up with such a perfect little family,' Tristan smiled to himself.

'Married with three kids,' he laughed. 'We're practically normal.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Suddenly Crovell's face had filled with a strangely serious look and his gaze had turned squarely towards the door. A moment later Jo entered carrying their son. Her face appeared to be frozen in a pensive look of anger and frustration. Clearly her conversation with Catilin had taken some kind of bad turn.

'I want to leave now,' her voice was tight but calm, 'we've got things to do.'

'Things like what exactly,' he returned, 'running away.'

'Why do you think you know what I'm thinking,' she scowled.

'I don't know,' he admitted, 'but whoever's letting me know about it is less than happy.'

At that her eyes instantly turned down towards her son.

'You really are a daddy's boy, aren't you,' she huffed. 'But I'm not changing my mind on this; it's safer for everyone if the three of us just leave.'

'Safer in what way,' SK couldn't help but interject himself into their conversation.

'In every way. We're nothing but trouble; we shouldn't be allowed to stay here.'

'We're nothing but trouble or you're worried our son will be,' Crovell glowered at her. 'Because he's not too happy about the second thought.'

'We can't afford the kind of risk hanging around here will bring,' she gritted her teeth. 'We should leave before it becomes an issue.'

'He's not going to grow into a carbon copy of me you know,' Crovell met her gaze as their son Jumped himself from her arms into his. 'You should have a little more faith in him.'

'I am faith, he is faith,' she folded her arms, 'I don't think it's possible to have anything more than that.'

'You're not being fair on him Jo,' he shook his head, 'and you can't fight destiny, hasn't what we've been through together taught you that much?'

'I don't want his destiny to be like ours.'

'And there's every chance its not,' he pointed out. 'You're assuming things that shouldn't even be an issue yet.'

'He's close to Princess.'

'So,' SK couldn't help but frown.

'So? _So_? So me and Crovell were described as having a bond even at the ages the two of them are and look how that turned out.'

'History won't repeat itself so soon.'

'How do you know that,' she glared. 'How can _you_ possibly know that?'

'Because, look around you, none of those who lived before have had the exact same lives as their predecessors,' he was calm but serious. 'In most cases they haven't even had the same number of children. History hasn't repeated itself here, so why worry?'

'Because…' she hesitated. 'You're implying there's something I should be worried about if history was repeating itself more accurately, aren't you?'

'What,' he laughed nervously, 'what's given you that impression?'

'You have,' she seemed almost aggressive now. 'What happened in the past I should be worried about if history was repeating itself more accurately?'

'What makes you think there is anything?'

'Answer the question,' she demanded, 'what happened?'

'Adam and Eve,' Crovell murmured before SK could say anything. 'Khi Adam and Kayma Eve happened. They were cousins. They didn't fully know it, but they were. And Adam was…' his gaze went down towards his son, 'he was just like our son. But… how do I know that?'

'Because somehow our son knows it,' Jo made a disgusted noise. 'He's already proven to be… You. He's proving to be you.'

'I don't think so Jo, this is much more like your power than mine.'

'But the way he's using it is like you.'

'But he's just as much your son as he is mine and, to be fair Jo, you've been far from your usual Ordered self these last few months.'

'He's right,' SK nodded, kind of wishing he hadn't the moment he saw the look in Jo's eye, 'ever since you returned for your experience of being Chaos you've been… unstable.'

'Unstable,' her eyes burnt with anger. 'You think I've been unstable? I am the Heir to Order. I am the embodiment of Order. And you think… you think I'm unstable?'

'Look at how angry you're getting,' he lowered his gaze. 'The old you would have remained perfectly calm and level no matter what was thrown at you. You don't do anger Jo or at least you never used to.'

'He's right,' Crovell defended, 'you've not exactly been stable, especially not since our son was born.'

'Of course you'd take his side,' she glared at him. 'You always take his side over mine.'

'Jo…'

'Don't Jo me,' she cut him off. 'You've no right to Jo me.'

'Calm down…'

'I AM CALM.'

At that their son suddenly began wailing loudly.

'Oh now look what you've done,' she sniped at Crovell, before bundling their son out of his arms, 'you've upset him.'

'Actually I'm fairly sure that was you,' Crovell murmured under his breath.

'What was that,' she shot him a look.

'Nothing,' he smiled weakly.

'It better have been,' she huffed, before taking off out of the room, 'I'm going home, come whenever you want.'

For a few moments Crovell stared silently after her, then he exchanged a look with SK and sighed heavily.

'I'm sorry about her,' he apologised as he got to his feet. 'I just don't know what's wrong with her anymore; she just keeps getting worse.'

'Maybe she's being affected by something,' SK suggested, feeling incredibly useless as he did.

'By what exactly,' Crovell shot him a doubtful look.

'I don't know,' he shrugged. 'Post-natal depression maybe?'

'Now you're just reaching,' his gaze stared almost anxiously up in the direction Jo had left. 'What on Giya would make you think something like that?'

'We know she can get affected by depression,' he pointed out. 'I mean, look at what she went through when you did your disappearing act.'

'She was thin…' he admitted. 'But… she's over that, right? She's not…'

'Crovell maybe you need to have a real talk with her.'

For a few moments he was silent, then his whole body fell in defeat.

'You're right,' he made his way towards the door, 'I do need to talk to her. I just have to pray she'll actually talk.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

'I believed in you, you know,' Arados kept his voice low, as the others began to discuss what multiverse Seti could possibly have come from. 'I mean, even when Crovell was suspicious there might be something… wrong about you, I defended you. Please don't tell me I was wrong to.'

'You weren't wrong,' she sighed, 'I am completely on your side. I want to help, but…'

'You gave Ni the beast's army.'

'It was a trade off,' her gaze turned distant. 'Helen for the Army of Sen Pay. It wasn't the plan I was most thrilled about trying, but… I didn't feel as though I had a choice.'

'And now?'

'Would you wish Helen on Ni?'

'No,' he sighed, 'but that still doesn't mean…'

'I know.'

'I guess I know now why you're so unstoppable.'

'I'm not unstoppable,' she shook her head, 'just a little hard to beat.'

'Hard to beat would be an understatement,' he kissed the top of Princess's head. 'Every time I think I have a strategy pegged against you your whole body seems to change the rules of play. You're pretty much… impossible.'

'Says the guy who's only ever faced off against me twice,' she shook her head.

'Yeah and I was lucky to be allowed those two times after the struggle I went through to convince the others it was the right thing. Then you up and disappeared on us before I could try again.'

'You only wanted to go against me to prove your theories right,' she smiled covertly, 'yet you were proven wrong on both occasions. Not because of what I am, but how I've been trained; I can adapt faster than you can.'

'Too fast,' he shook his head. 'How can anyone ever hope to keep up with you?'

'By learning how to adapt more quickly,' her gaze became distant for a moment, 'or maybe just by not overthinking things. None of you just let things be, you all have to think your way through every second of your lives.'

'There's nothing wrong with that,' he pointed out.

'I know,' she agreed, 'unfortunately its something I'm too often guilty of myself,' she lowered her gaze, 'and you can't beat an over-thinker by overthinking.'

'Hmm,' he mused for a few moments. 'Then it's just a shame we don't have more time.'

'More time for what,' Seti's voice piped curiously, bringing Arados's attention to the fact all of the others, apart from Seti, had drifted away from them.

'To train,' he explained.

'Train for what?'

'Ni's about to wage war against us,' she explained calmly.

'And you're expecting Arados to help fight?' Seti sounded almost horrified.

'Well, yeah,' she tilted her head, 'I mean, it's not like there's anyway he can keep himself out of it.'

'But what about Princess, who'll take care of her whilst he's off waging war?'

'We have someone to take care of all of the infants when the war begins,' she remained calm. 'We're not going to be putting them in any kind of danger.'

'No, just their parents.'

'We can't let hell rise you know.'

'I know, but do you really need all hands?'

'Arados is part of the trio,' she sighed heavily, 'the trio are at their strongest when they work together.'

'Hmm,' he sounded more than a little unconvinced.

'She's telling the truth you know,' Arados tried to abate him. 'The whole reason me, Lus and Tay were born was to benefit each other. We are a source of great power and we are great power.'

'Still doesn't mean you should be risking your life like this, not when you have Princess…'

'I'll hardly be risking my life,' he shook his head, 'I'm immortal, it'll take a lot for anyone or anything to bring me down.'

'And that's supposed to make me feel better about this?'

'Well it's definitely not meant to make you feel worse,' she met and held his gaze. 'And I know it's not an ideal situation for any of them, but right now needs must.'

'Says the one who gave Ni his army,' Seti rolled his eyes. 'Don't think I didn't pick up on that, because I did. Couldn't you just take it away from him again?'

'That wouldn't stop him from trying to raise hell,' she shook her head. 'If anything it would only enrage him to the point where he becomes almost as dangerous as his whole army combined alone.'

'Well maybe that's the trade off you have to make.'

'No,' she turned away from him. 'I've made the trade off I've had to make, there isn't anything to be done beyond this except to follow the path that's now been laid out for us.'

'And what if no one agrees with that path?'

'There's nothing to be done.'

'That black and white, is it?'

'It has to be.'

For a few minutes all three of them were silent. Then Seti shifted uncomfortable, as his far from focused gaze moved in the direction of Arados.

'I don't want to see you get hurt.'

'Well you might not be around long enough for that to be an issue,' she pointed out, before Arados had a chance to say anything himself.

'I thought the attack was pressing.'

'It is, but you still might not be round here long enough. Not if we get you to Annu and Nicolie sooner, rather than later.'

'You mean if I get my supposed purpose in this time over with.'

'I know it might seem a little harsh Seti, but we really don't need the distraction right now, you understand that, don't you?'

'Yeah, I understand,' he nodded, 'I'm just not sure I agree with it. But oh well, what do I know hey?'

'It'll be alright,' Arados kept his voice low, 'I'm not about to recklessly get myself killed. I just don't want Princess growing up in hell and if that means I have to…'

'I get it,' Seti cut him off, 'you don't need to explain yourself. 'You're just trying to be a good parent.'

'Then why do you still seem so mad about it?'

'I'm not mad about it,' he sighed, 'I just don't think you've quite got it set into your mind what you're agreeing to do; you're risking your life to take up a fight which you might well lose.'

'I have no choice.'

'And that's what makes it so much worse,' he turned away from him. 'Annu would be exactly the same. She would risk everything for the sake of there being no other way. How can you be so much like her and yet not like her at all?'

'I'm her Khindel.'

'No,' he turned back to face him, 'you're more than that. You're everything and I think I love you.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

As soon as the girl had appeared before them, everything in Kasey turned sour. She didn't like the fact she looked so much like her mother. She didn't like the fact she was host to the creature Jack had promised her. A creature she'd been able to see in action over the last six weeks and knew without a doubt could not be contained properly by such a selfish creature. But what made her dislike this girl more than anything was the fact she'd slipped herself into the spot Kasey's parents had left and nobody but her seemed to care. That's why she couldn't go back to them. They were bad, evil people with no sense of loyalty and no respect for the dead.

'You have no right being here,' Kasey took a step towards her, 'we don't want you.'

The girl tilted her head to one side, her gaze focused with a strange kind of intent on Kasey. She then took several steps forward and as she did a wave of power and heat painfully hit Kasey.

'No,' she took a few steps back, 'stay away from me.'

'You'd better leave now,' the Hybrid almost winced the words out, 'you're not welcome here.'

The girl said nothing, instead she just continued in her slow path towards Kasey. With every step she took forward, Kasey took one back, until her back was pressed against the cave wall behind her and she had nowhere to run. The level of heat and power oozing off this girl was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Nothing she even knew it was possible to experience. Somehow she knew the girl she had encountered before, the one which hosted Marnci, was not this girl. _This_ girl was something else, something far more dangerous and just the thought she might be working with Kasey's family and friends made her hate them all the more.

'Stay away from me,' her voice squeaked out every single word, 'you have to stay away.'

Her eyes glanced towards the Hybrid for help, but it had passed out. The level of fear Kasey was feeling instantly increased. There was no one to protect her. No where she could run. Nothing she could do but let this girl reach her and… She wasn't sure what would happen next, but she knew beyond anything she didn't want it to happen.

'Go away,' Kasey found herself begging, 'please, just go away.'

By this time the girl had finally reached her. The level of pain Kasey was feeling at her presence was so intense she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't passed out like the Hybrid had. The girl placed a hand under her chin and the touch of it against her skin felt like burning. She then forced Kasey's gaze to meet with her own for a long, intense moment.

'Go home,' her words were strangely soft, 'you do not belong with him.'

* * *

><p>For a few long moments Kaiba found himself on his own in the study he'd been using the past few months. Now that he had admitted to Tristan his fears, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him somehow. More than that he felt as though some of the reports he'd received from the Council made a little more sense now. As his hands traced across the brail message in front of him, he sensed someone entering the room.<p>

'I have those Council reports I was telling you about here,' he assumed the one who'd entered had been Tristan, 'you can look through them if you like, see if they match up in the way I think they do.'

'But I already know the answer.'

The sound of her voice caused a shiver to run up and down Kaiba's spine. Just like the Power Limitless he'd already met, her voice was almost identical to Catilin's, but something about the tone or quality of it was distinctly her own. That's how he could be so certain… so completely certain she wasn't the one he'd met.

'Are you…' he hesitated for a moment, 'are you from the third, the forth or the fifth?'

'You want to know if I host the beast. You want to know if the one you met disappeared to cover the tracks we all must share. That he made us share.'

'Are you from the third, the forth or the fifth,' he repeated his question as he turned towards the blurred mass of his visitor.'

'We only used the beast's army as trade, because _he_ convinced her not to use my plan. _He_ convinced her I'd be the only one able to pull it off,' she continued to evade his question, 'and perhaps at the time the plan was conceived he was correct, but by the time the plan needed to be executed, she could have done it. I'd convinced her she could do it. But _he_ still has power over her. He still has power over both of them. But not me. Not anymore.'

'What makes you so special?'

'I think you know the answer to that,' her reply was curt. 'I am only here now because I could sense you needed answers. My presence alone should be all the answers you require. He disobeyed the Council. He kept all three of us. I looked up to him once, but all I see in him now is evil. His word cannot be trusted. He cannot be trusted.'

'If your presence was the only answer I required, why are you telling me this?'

'Despite what all her instincts are telling her, my sister still wants to trust him. The man was like a second father to all of us once; we would have done anything for him. Her eyes are open, but her heart is blind. Please,' the blurred figure appeared to drop to her knees, 'I beg you, please, don't let him hurt her. I want them to leave his side, to see him for what he truly is, but please… please don't let her go through the pain I went through in order to walk away from him for good. Please… don't let him hurt her.'

'Why…' he hesitated, 'why are you asking me?'

'Because the one who cannot see has the clearest vision.'

'I don't understand.'

'I know,' her voice was mute, 'just like I know the others, despite themselves, will be fooled. But he won't fool you. Please, protect her from my pain, I couldn't bear to see her go through it.'

'I…'

Before he could finish what he was saying, she vanished. The door then opened and the blurred mass of Tristan entered.

'Who were you talking to?'

'I…' he hesitated again, 'I'm not sure. I think… I think it was the third.'

'The third?' He could hear the frown in Tristan's voice. 'You mean the actual one the Council allowed him to train.'

'Yeah,' his voice was mute, 'I mean, I know I can't know for sure and I doubt the one we've been dealing with, when she returns, will answer the question for us. But… I'm certain, now more than ever, we've been dealing with the one from the fifth.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

'So,' Taylor glanced round at the others, 'any idea where we start looking for the Hybrid?'

'We're still trying to work out how to lure the Hybrid here,' Lus rolled his eyes, 'stop getting so far ahead of us.'

'I'm sorry, I guess I can't help it. I just feel like we should be doing something a little more proactive right now.'

'Why?'

'Because if your Talma's anything like the Talma I know, then she hates sitting around and waiting for anybody,' Seti gave a heavy sigh as he, Arados and the Limitless Girl joined their group.

'The impression I always got from her from my parents' stories was a little different,' Taylor frowned, 'they made her seem very patient.'

'Are your parents' stories from before or after Tao's death?'

'Before.'

'Then you have your reason. After her father's death Talma… I don't want to say she changed, exactly, but her priorities became very different. As a result she became much less patient.'

'I see,' he studied Seti for a moment.

'He's right,' Anubis gave a nervous little cough. 'It was like losing her father and then her mother shortly after was enough to make her… I don't want to say snap exactly, but… She had her own way of coping with the grief.'

'Yeah,' Drake gritted his teeth, 'I think I can vouch for that.'

'But in this case a little impatient instinct might be a good thing,' the Power Limitless Girl folded her arms thoughtfully, 'I think if we think this out too much we might not be able to lure the Hybrid to Seti.'

'So is Seti going to stay up here then?' Arados frowned.

'No, I think we should have our game plan laid out in Giya. The Hybrid would catch on to it being some kind of trap if we started leading it here.'

'Agreed,' Lus tilted his head thoughtfully, 'I also think we need to bring Crovell in on this. He's got better instincts for this kind of thing than most of us do.'

'Speak for yourself,' she smirked, 'but I do agree the Prince of Chaos should have an active role in all this.'

'If you're about to suggest I should sit this out…' Arados shot her a look.

'No, I think I'm going to need all of you. That's if you don't mind leaving Princess with Helen for a while.'

'So you don't think we need Helen?' Lus cocked an eyebrow. 'She's more than capable…'

'I know exactly what she's capable of,' she held up a hand to silence him, 'I also know she isn't needed right now. Nor is Jo. The group we have here, plus Crovell, will be more than sufficient for the plan I have in mind.'

'And what exactly is your plan?' Now it was Taylor's turn to eye her up.

'First we need Crovell here, then I'll explain everything you need to know,' she smirked.

'Nu-uh, we barely trust you as it is,' he half glared, 'what makes you think we'll accept that from you now?'

'Because I'm not giving you a choice,' she disappeared.

'A part of me really thinks we should hate her,' Arados gave a heavy sigh.

'I know what you mean,' Lus lowered his head slightly, 'but at the same time I still think she's the best chance we've got. And nothing she does or says is ever really going to shake that.'

* * *

><p>Crovell had been stood outside of Jo's room for a while now. Every time he went to knock on her door, his mouth would become dry and his hand froze in place. He didn't know what it was he was so afraid of, but he did know he wasn't ready to face her yet. So why did he feel he had to? Or more importantly, why did he feel like he needed a reason not to. He was so conflicted by these thoughts it took him a while to realise he wasn't alone. Glancing down the corridor he spotted the Power Limitless Girl watching him.<p>

'You're back then?' His voice was strangely flat.

'I'm back,' she held her hands out as if to present herself.

For a few moments he just silently nodded at her. He might have been much more used to being Chaos again now, but there were still times he felt a little out of control. Now was definitely one of those times.

'I need you to come with me. We've finally formulated a plan for dealing with the Hybrid.'

'Do we really need to deal with it right now,' he half glanced back towards the door.

'We really don't need any distractions right now, not when Ni could attack at any time. The only way to be sure we won't get interference from the Hybrid is to deal with it sooner rather than later.'

'And what about Kasey? What about the man behind both of them? What about Baraku? Taking out the Hybrid doesn't seem so important.'

'If we deal with the Hybrid now, then all those who are… stuck here because of it will be able to go back to where they belong. It will restore the trio to their full power, so I'd say dealing with it sooner rather than later is a pressing issue, wouldn't you?'

'Yeah, I guess.'

'You only guess,' she studied him for a moment, 'you, Crovell Lutoni, never guess.'

'How would you know, you barely know me. You've also been gone for six weeks and a lot could have changed in that time,' he found himself becoming agitated. 'Why did you disappear anyway? We really needed you to be around and you just took off on us.'

'It couldn't be helped. I'm just glad my companions were able to delay Ni's plans as much as they have,' she sounded strange, as though she was hoping what she was saying was the truth.

'Where were you?'

'Why do you need to know?'

'Because I need to,' he remained resolute. 'I need to know where you were and I need to know why you were there and I need to know now.'

'No, you don't,' she shook her head, 'because my disappearance isn't what you're really upset about,' she studied him closely. 'What's really going on here?'

'You know what's really going on,' he glared. 'I want to know where you've been and I want to know now.'

'And if I can't answer your questions?'

'Can't or won't?'

'Does that really make much of a difference to you right now?' She remained firm. 'Crovell, tell me, what's really bothering you right now?'

'I've told you what's bothering me,' he turned his attention fully back towards his sister's bedroom door, 'but if you won't answer my question then you should just leave. I have other things I need to do right now.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The second he walked into the cave, he knew something had happened. His eyes quickly turned towards his white haired companion, who simply rolled his eyes and indicated vaguely in the direction of the passed out Hybrid.

'Looks like your former Prodigy has been here,' Baraku's voice was both assertive and bored.

'Yes, but which one,' Jack kept his own voice low.

'Which one?' He frowned at him for a moment, before a look of realisation flashed through his eyes. 'Oh, I see, very clever and when exactly were you going to let me know about this little development.'

'I didn't think you needed to know and I still don't. I doubt this one will be hanging around too long, she's not stable enough for that.'

'So then why was she here at all?' Baraku studied him.

'Because of her,' he indicated towards Kasey, who was sat in a strangely pensive huddle.

'Do you think she knows what you're really planning,' Baraku's voice dropped in volume.

'I doubt she knows anything for sure, but she probably has her suspicions. She is a sharp one, even in her current state; it's the reason she always was my favourite.'

'If she was such a favourite of yours then why did you…'

'There's a reason for everything my old friend, didn't you teach me that?'

'My ultimate goal is very different from yours, I trust you also remember that?'

'I do. But I also remember there's no reason we can't both get what we want. And with this little war comes the most promising opportunity we've both had.'

'And if we fail here?'

'I have other projects already on the horizon. Projects with just as good a chance of succeeding as this one does.'

'Care to share with an old friend?' Baraku met and held his gaze.

'In time, perhaps,' he smirked, 'but right now there is no need for you to concern yourself with such things. I need you to be focused on the task at hand,' he indicated towards Kasey. 'She still trusts you a lot more than she trusts me, so it's up to you to fix any damage my former pupil might have caused.'

'You think one little visit is something to worry about?'

'You haven't met my favourite pupil before, so you don't know just how much of a threat she could be to us.'

'No, you're right, I don't. So why don't you take the time to tell me?'

'Later, perhaps, right now you have other matters to attend to.'

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as they arrived at the entrance to the cave network, Lus felt a strange feeling pulsate through him. Instantly he glanced towards the others, they looked just as confused about the situation as he did but nobody wanted to be the first one to speak.<p>

'Crovell…' the Power Limitless girl's voice sounded from behind them, before coming to an abrupt stop.

Turning towards her Lus couldn't help but study her tense features. Everything about her appeared frozen in a strange kind of horror and it did nothing to quell the uneasy feeling already moving through him.

'I thought you'd gone to fetch someone else,' Seti frowned, 'someone named Cro-something or other.'

'Crovell,' Arados corrected him, 'she had and I'm guessing he refused to come with her.'

'Yeah,' her voice was dry and uncertain, 'I think he has some issues to sort out with Jo. But…' she backed away from the cave.

'Yeah, I'm a little curious about that too,' Seti, still unbelievably calm, shifted his uncertain gaze towards the cave, 'it's like the air is buzzing with something… something strange and powerful, but completely familiar at the same time. I know that doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but…'

'No, I think we all understand what you mean,' Taylor gave a nervous cough, 'it feels like… err…'

All eyes turned towards the Power Limitless girl. Lus had to admit, he wasn't exactly sure what it was about the power signature, but it definitely felt a lot like her. Not completely… not close enough to say it couldn't belong to anyone else, but… It was definitely like hers only… more powerful.

'Maybe we should make our base camp somewhere else,' Lus tried to be helpful, 'I don't know about the rest of you, but this place definitely makes me feel… uneasy.'

'Yeah,' she jumped on his words, 'we should set up somewhere else. There's no need for us to hang around here, don't know what I was thinking by picking this place as a meeting point anyway.'

'I believe you were thinking it would be easy to find,' Seti cocked an eyebrow. 'Does this cave belong to someone you know? Your mentor maybe?'

'No…' she shifted her gaze away, 'it definitely doesn't belong to my mentor, I don't think so anyway.'

'But it does belong to someone you know,' he pressed.

'What makes you think that?'

'The way you're acting.'

'Look, let's just go, okay?' She forced a smile onto her face. 'We really don't have the time to be dawdling here; especially seeing as how we don't know where the Hybrid is right now.'

'Maybe its in there,' Seti pointed towards the cave network.

'What… what makes you think that?'

'Something about the energy I can sense coming from that cave; there's more than one.'

'Are you sure?' Arados studied him for a moment.

'Certain. Or at least as certain as my altered senses can be. The way I see it you have that strong energy overlapping smaller ones. Ones which you would only be able to sense because they've been present for a long time. Someone or something has made this place their home and I think it would be a good place for us to start our search.'

'I don't…' the Power Limitless hesitated.

'What is it? What aren't you telling us? Is there something about the owner of the stronger signal that we need to know about?'

'N-no,' she lowered her gaze.

'Then I don't see a problem here. We want to… rescue the Hybrid from its fate sooner rather than later, right? So why don't we follow this lead now? We might not get a chance like this again.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

CiCi was feeling more than a little uneasy about a number of things. It was probably why she was here now, just watching her brother as he played with his toy cars. She was hoping he would eventually forgive her for betraying his secret to their step-parents, but at the same time she was reluctant to even mention to him that she had. Sighing heavily, she turned and began walking away. She hadn't made it very far when the whole space around her began to buzz with a fiery energy. It was enough to completely take her breath away. As she stood there gasping against it, some strange instinct in her told her she needed to see her old friends, Lilac and Hazelnut.

Within the blink of an eye she found herself at the Southern Palace. The heavy feeling around her had lifted and, after taking a few calming breaths in, she made her way towards the room belonging to the elder of the two sisters.

'What are you doing here,' Hazelnut half glared at her as she sat sulkily on the windowsill.

'I… I'm not entirely sure,' she gave a nervous cough, 'I just felt like I needed to be here.'

Hazelnut rolled her eyes and returned her somewhat angry stare to the garden outside of her window. She'd been in this same sulk for just over a year now; ever since she'd been told there was no way she and Drake were ever going to happen. It was really weird, as though that one thought had sucked everything out of her and left her unwilling to accept the new path laid out for her. It was part of the reason CiCi had been avoiding her and why she wished more than anything she'd gone to see Lilac first.

'The air around her scares me,' Lilac's voice was little more than a quite whisper as she entered the room.

'Let me guess, you knew I was here, right?'

'Don't I always,' she smiled, 'you need us for something right?'

'I see you've been working on your Calicaccu senses,' CiCi grinned back at her.

'You're not the only one who decided training would be a good idea,' she nodded, 'I know I'm not part god like a lot of you, but that doesn't mean there isn't something I can do to contribute.'

'Well lucky you for being so special,' Hazelnut rolled her eyes, 'congratulations sis, now why don't you go somewhere else. I want to be alone.'

'I know you do, but we need your help,' Lilac held strangely firm.

'With what? What could I possibly help you with,' her voice was dry and uninterested, 'what could I possibly help anyone with anymore? What good am I to anyone?'

'Oh come on, you're not telling me your identity was seriously that wrapped up in this imaginary future you had with Drake,' the words were out of CiCi's mouth almost before she could stop them. 'You're as smart as Jo, as quick thinking as Crovell and you have better leadership qualities than either of them.'

'Yeah, right.'

'_Yeah, right_,' she emphasised the words as much as she could, 'you're amazing and talented and everybody knows it.'

'If everybody knows it then why have they left me alone this last year? If I'm really as great as you say I am, why haven't they tried to get me involved in what's going on.'

'They have,' Lilac's voice was small, 'you just weren't having any of it.'

'She's right,' CiCi backed her up, 'Taylor's spoken to me about it more than once; he wanted me to find a way to convince you to help out, but… but the last time I spoke to you, you were really mean to me and I didn't feel like I could control myself if you treated me that way again. But since then I've grown a lot; I've learnt to control my powers now, so I don't think there's anything you can say which will make me lose that control.'

'How about we put that to the test, hm?' Hazelnut jumped down from the windowsill and made her way towards them. 'Why don't we see just how in control you really are demon girl?'

'I'm not going to fall for your intimidation Hazel,' she held firm.

'How about aggression,' she shoved CiCi towards the door, 'will aggression bring out the bitter little monster who lurks beneath the surface?'

'Hazel, stop it,' Lilac stepped in between her and CiCi, 'you're not being fair.'

'Why should I have to be fair? Life's not fair.'

'I know life's not fair,' CiCi gritted her teeth, 'I know it a whole lot better than you do, but that's no reason for you to act like such a spoilt brat over a boy. He's not the only boy in the whole multiverse you know and in the grand scheme of things he's not even that special. So why don't you just come to your god damn senses already and snap out of this stupid selfish stupor you're in.'

Hazelnut went to say something, stopped herself and turned her head away. For a long couple of minutes there was silence, then she half glanced back towards them.

'Neither of you understand what I'm going through,' her voice was firm, 'how could you?'

'How could I not,' Lilac lifted a hand towards her, 'I can sense the air around you, I know how you're feeling; I probably know it better than you do. Just because you're hurt and upset doesn't mean you can keep acting like this. It isn't healthy.'

'And we need you right now,' CiCi added, 'I don't know why and I don't know what for, but something made me come here because I need you, both of you.'

'Right,' she shifted her gaze away, 'you need me for something you're not even sure about, that really makes me feel wanted.'

'You are wanted,' Lilac insisted, 'and even if CiCi doesn't know why, I think I do. But you're never going to find out what it is unless you stop behaving like such a child.'

'I'm behaving like a child?' She laughed. 'Really, I'm the one you're going to accuse of behaving like a child right now? I'm older than both of you. I'm a teenager and _I'm_ the one behaving like a child?'

'Yes,' CiCi and Lilac spoke at pretty much the same time.

'Whatever,' she turned away from them again, 'I don't care if I am acting like a child; I don't have a future so why care about the present?'

'But you do have a future,' Lilac sighed, 'I know you do. We all do. You just can't see that right now, but you will and coming with us… helping us… will help you see exactly what kind of future you could have.'

'That's a nice thought sis, but I'm not in the mood to buy it right now.'

'Then come with us to prove us wrong,' CiCi held her nerve, 'if you don't believe how you're feeling will ever change, then come with us to prove us wrong. Prove to us there really is no future for you and then we'll let you sulk for all eternity if you want to. Just prove us wrong first. What do you say?'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

'She's withdrawn,' Baraku folded his arms as he approached Jack, 'its like something's frightened her into her own world and I can't get her to respond to me.'

'I see my pupil is not afraid to use my own tactics against me,' Jack sighed.

'Weren't those tactics I first taught to you,' Baraku studied him for a moment.

'Probably,' he smirked, 'you were the one who first saw my… potential.'

'A potential which took you further than even I could have imagined,' he tilted his head thoughtfully, 'you even proved you could hold your own when I… retired.'

'Is that what you're calling it,' he rolled his eyes. 'The last unrest you were involved with…'

'I know what happened, fortunately the ones capable of that attack aren't around anymore. It took me long enough to restore my full memory after, I'm just glad I had somewhere… practical I could return to. Grateful more so that most of my others decided to bide their time with me.'

'It took you long enough to remember about me after,' he folded his arms, 'or was the whole Hamen situation just that much more tantalising for you?'

'You were the one who refused to see me, remember? If you'd just allowed me to visit you in the first place my whole Hamen situation might have born a few more fruit. Maybe I didn't remember who you were right away, but I know you Jack, one visit early on would have restored that little oversight.'

'It wasn't an oversight,' his voice was flat, 'as long as you had Hamen there, giving you hope your old plans were still viable, there was no way you would give any of that glory to me. Your unrest was always due to your failure with him.'

'My relationship with my brother was the only real thing I ever had,' he tilted his head in thought, 'to see him wield the kind of power I knew he truly desired…'

'I thought you were trying to gain that power for the son of your mutual brother,' Jack smirked, 'or was that just a cover.'

'That was what Karinal desired, but it was never what I truly wanted. The second that brat of his proved where his loyalties lay… The spark which came alive in Hamen that day was one I'd always hoped to see there.'

'You wanted him to have the power so you could rule through him.'

'Well, I couldn't very well rule myself now, could I? What with being dead in all.'

For a few moments there was silence. The two of them had a pretty good grasp of their own situations and exactly how they ended up at this point. It was a strange kind of comradery which had brought them together to begin with and an even stranger one they were forming now; two puppet masters pulling everyone's strings.

'We're going to lose her, aren't we?' Baraku broke the silence.

'Perhaps,' Jack tilted his head as he studied Kasey for a moment, 'but we might be able to hold onto her for a little longer if we distract them with a little… sacrifice now.'

'You mean getting rid of a little dead weight,' he slid his gaze towards the Hybrid, 'it's a wonder you've kept it around as long as you have.'

'I could still see uses for it,' he shrugged, 'I still can for that matter, but if we want to stand any chance of keeping the girl…'

'And we do want to keep her, right?'

'Dorsoma don't get born very often,' Jack's voice was serious, 'so I'm not willing to give her up unless I absolutely have to.'

'What do you think your former student will have to say about that?'

'A lot I imagine, but I'm not going to worry about her right now?'

'No?'

'No. Right now I'm going to worry about them,' he shifted his gaze towards the passageway behind them.

'Right,' Baraku smirked, 'do you want to grab the girl or should I do it?'

'She has a closer bond with you and I think we need to exploit that a little right now.'

'Right,' he made his way towards Kasey, 'but that just means you have to gift wrap our little present.'

'Oh, but I already did,' he smirked as he began to fade away, 'and we wouldn't want to overdo it now, would we?'

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as Drake entered the large inner cave area, he felt a sharp shudder run up his spine. Unable to suppress it, he instead tried to act like it was no big deal and hope the others agreed with him.<p>

'Does anyone else think this looks like a trap?' Arados's eyes made a beeline towards the passed out Hybrid.

'I'm not so sure that's what it is,' Seti shook his head, 'that weird energy is really strong in here and it feels like the ones who've been living here have only just left.'

'So… how doesn't it look like a trap?'

'Because they've left the Hybrid to try and make us forget they still have Kasey,' the Power Limitless girl sighed.

'Or maybe they're as interested in us not being as distracted as we are,' Drake wished his statement sounded a little more logical than it actually came out. 'I mean, I think maybe they figured if they gave us the Hybrid we could sort that whole side of things out and be completely and totally ready for the impending attack from Ni.'

'I agree,' Taylor nodded.

'Of course _you_ would,' Lus rolled his eyes, 'but, if I'm being honest here, I think it makes the most sense. It's like the multiverse is conspiring to resolve potential complications so we can concentrate on the task at hand. And I say, let it.'

'Yeah, but in the process of _letting it_ we can't forget they have my sister,' Drake lowered his gaze slightly.

'We also can't forget the multiverse is using someone very powerful to help things along,' Seti folded his arms, before taking a deep breath in. 'Now, as much as I really don't want to see my wife in her current state, I think we have a job to get on with, don't you?'

'Yeah, we do,' Anubis nodded, 'and the sooner the better; I'm more than ready to return to the Light now.'

'You act as though this resolution is going to continue as easily as it began,' Seti's uncertain gaze shifted towards him, 'from what the others have told me, my wife is in no state to simply return to the Light, even once she's been separated from Nicolie. But it may well be possible for us to sort that situation out without the others interference, provided Lilly and Talma are able to separate themselves from their hosts, of course.'

'Sometimes I forget you can be too smart for your own good,' Anubis rolled his eyes, 'but for what it's worth, you are right. But this resolution of ours starts with separating them,' he pointed towards the Hybrid, 'and we can't do that here.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

'Why have you brought me to Giya?' Hazelnut's voice was more than a little dry. 'This place hardly gives me any reasons to stop moping around you know.'

'I know,' CiCi shot her a weak smile, 'but I just felt like this is where we needed to be.'

'Uh-huh,' Lilac nodded, 'I got that exact same feeling. Hey CiCi do you think maybe you have some Calicaccu abilities too?'

'No, I just think someone's trying really hard to make sure I'm doing what they want me too.'

'Oh,' she lowered her gaze for a moment, 'okay, I guess that makes sense.'

'So… now that we're here, what exactly are we supposed to be doing,' Hazelnut folded her arms, 'because I'm not really in the mood for…'

Before she could finish what she was saying a ball of fire whizzed past her head. Instantly her face turned pale and her eyes became wide in alarm. Lilac and CiCi simply exchanged looks and hoped whatever it was that was happening was going to help.

'We need to get out of here, now,' Hazelnut grabbed hold of their arms and began pulling them forward, 'it's not safe.'

'If its not safe why are you keeping us on Giya?' Lilac half challenged. 'Wouldn't it be a better idea to get us home?'

'I…' she hesitated, 'I don't know, I just feel like we need to stay here for a while.'

'Why?'

'I don't know, I just know that we do, okay? You guys are right, something wants us here, just not in this exact spot.'

CiCi wasn't sure who spotted the cave first, she just knew that's where they were heading. As they moved the fireballs chased them and she began to wonder exactly who and what wanted them in this kind of danger. The why to her was more than a little obvious, given Hazelnut's already shifting attitude, someone wanted her back and ready for action and since this way was already giving them results it seemed only natural it continue.

'This is ridicules,' they skidded to a stop as one of the fireballs caused the entrance to the cave to become blocked, 'where are we supposed to go?'

'Maybe we're not supposed to go,' CiCi pulled away from her, 'maybe we're supposed to fight.'

'But we're not…' Hazelnut half shook her head, 'I mean…'

'I've been trained for this,' she managed to create a forcefield to stop several fireballs in their tracks, 'I'm really good at controlling my powers now; hell I actually know what most of them are now, so just put your faith in me and I can do this.'

'We all can,' Lilac stood beside her.

'But we're… we're Silkoneons,' Hazelnut shook her head, 'we're supposed to be pacifists.'

With almost the exact same look on their faces, CiCi and Lilac glanced back towards her.

'Okay, you're right, I know better than that, I just…'

'You're just not quite back to yourself yet,' CiCi once again managed to block a fireball assault, 'that's okay, but I get the feeling this isn't going to let up until you help us out, so… so whatever it is you need to figure out, figure it out quickly, okay?'

* * *

><p>'I was wondering when you would show up here,' he half glanced towards her as he finished hiding the sacred items.<p>

'You should put a little more faith in my sister,' her voice was small, but calm, 'what happened before wasn't her fault and she's stronger now as a result.'

'I can't take that chance, not when her ordeal has only just come to an end.'

'I wish I could help; but I'm just not ready, I'm scared…'

'I know Right, its okay, what little you've done is more than enough right now. You should go back to your training, it's the only way you're ever going to get back in control. The only way you're ever going to stop being scared.'

'My sister must know I've been here by now,' she gave a strange sideways glance, 'it's not so easy for me to cover my tracks these days. That's the only reason I came to see you.'

'I know.'

'You won't be able to help her when it really matters. You're not going to be able to protect her when it really counts. You…'

'Shut up Right, don't you think I already feel bad enough about what happened,' he glared. 'I couldn't stop someone from manipulating the beast and it almost cost us everything; I don't need to be reminded that the one thing I'm supposed to do I'm actually really crap at.'

'You shouldn't be so hard on yourself; just because you can't protect Left or me anymore, doesn't mean you're a complete failure, there's still Centre to think about.'

'I know, but you and Centre were just extras, Left is my actual charge and if I can't protect her the way I'm supposed to, then what's the point?'

'You're not a failure.'

'Aren't I?'

'No. No and none of us will ever believe you are, especially not Left. And, if you really think about it, you were always sent to protect all three of us. As long as Centre remains safe then you can never truly think of yourself as a failure.'

'But what happens when she is put in danger and I can't help her? What happens when she…'

'When she loses faith in Jack?' Right completed for him. 'Our troubles didn't start because we lost faith in him, we lost faith in him because of the troubles he caused us. Centre's the only one whose faith hasn't been rocked because he's been carefully enough not to rock it so far. All that tells me is that he still needs her… that he still needs all of us. He's not going to do anything to ruin that until he absolutely has to and you have to be ready to protect her when he does.'

'And what if I can't? What if its not possible? What if…?'

'Only time will give the answers to those questions,' she held a hand up to silence him, 'but right now you have other things to worry about. Left needs your faith just as much as she needs your help; Pitch and Kashmana still believe in her so you should too.'

'I do believe in her, I just want to be prepared for anything.'

'Then make sure she knows that,' Right's body began to disappear, 'she has enough betrayal in her life, don't make her feel it from you too.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Helen was just thinking about how well behaved Niall and Princess were being when Téa entered with Amy, causing all three baby to start chattering away, loudly, in incoherent noises. Both mothers exchanged looks for a moment, before laughing almost simultaneously.

'I shouldn't be so surprised, Lus was the same whenever he was around his Ohpayo Cousins,' Téa sighed.

'Yeah, but the three of them were all born on the same day, what their excuse?'

'Well, they are the next generation of Demi Gods,' a weird look appeared on Téa's face. 'I know I'm probably not supposed to think about it that way, but I can't help it. It is what they are; descended from Gods.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean,' she watched at Téa lowered Amy into the playpen with the other two babies, 'every time I look at Niall I just want to see him as a normal little child; but he's not, none of them are.'

'Normality is what you make of it,' she shrugged, 'and, trust me, you will get used to thinking of him as both. I know I did with Lus.'

'Even when he started disappearing on you?'

'I'm just praying Amy's gift isn't invisibility,' Téa laughed, 'one invisible crying baby a lifetime is more than enough. Besides, from what I've seen so far, all our little Demi Gods have their own gifts and abilities unique to them; if both my children could turn themselves invisible, what would be left to make them special?'

'Lus is a lot more than just his invisibility you know,' Helen almost glared at her.

'I know,' she held her hands up defensively, 'I didn't mean that he wasn't, it's just…'

'I get it, I think,' her gaze went down towards the babies.

'Will Arados be back soon?' Téa broke the silence which had started to form around them.

'I don't know. They've gone to hunt the Hybrid.'

'Why?'

'Because they think they've found a way of returning those from the past to where they belong,' she tilted her head thoughtfully.

'Well that would be one less thing for us to worry about,' Téa pressed her lips together, 'but I'm not sure Arados should really be involved. He has Princess to think about and…'

'And when the battle starts, you'll be amongst the very few not fighting,' Helen cut her off, 'our kids could lose everybody.'

'I know…'

'So allowing them to get rid of a possible distraction before this war starts in earnest is probably the most sensible thing Ara could do right now.'

'You're right, I know, but…'

'We're back,' Arados cut her off before she could finish what she was saying.

'You're done already?' Helen found herself blinking at them in surprise.

'Apparently Jack decided to throw us a bone,' Lus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, 'it would appear we're not the only ones not wanting any distractions when the battle comes.'

'Hmm,' Téa pressed her lips together, 'I'm not sure I like the sounds of that.'

'I'm not sure any of us really do,' Taylor shrugged and folded his arms, 'but we're free of our little guests now and that's all I really care about.'

'Free of… uh…' Téa's eyes bulged in realisation as she quickly left the room.

'What's she so worked up about?' Drake frowned after her.

'The Pharaoh,' Lus lowered his gaze, 'he's probably going to leave when the others are ready. That's going to be hard on both my parents.'

'I hadn't thought about that.'

'I had,' Arados and Taylor chimed in unison.

'It's not like we had a choice here. It had to be done. They had to go before the battle started; we should be grateful that it was all so easy, but…' Lus gave another heavy sigh, 'I feel like our world is changing too much too quickly, I'm not sure if I'm ready for all this.'

'It's not like anyone said we had to be ready for it,' Arados shrugged as he leant over the playpen to watch his daughter. 'Hell, when have we ever had to be ready for anything? That's not how our lives work, well, not really. We should just be grateful this is as uncomplicated as it is.'

'How exactly is this uncomplicated?' Lus cocked an eyebrow.

'Because it is, think about it.'

'I don't know,' Taylor tilted his head in thought, 'I get the feeling we're overlooking some pretty big things right now. Not having the Power Limitless around the last six weeks…'

'Well she's back now,' Arados cut him off, 'and besides, if she hadn't of disappeared when she did we would be in this war of ours by now.'

'We still don't know for sure why he delayed, so I'm not sure we should be counting the delay as a good thing,' Lus pulled a face.

'But her being back is a good thing.'

'I'm not so sure about that either; not after what we've learnt about her.'

'She's on our side and that's all that matters.'

'She's on our side now…'

'Lus.'

'Ara.'

'Look, you're both right about this,' Taylor stepped in as an intermediary, 'her being back is a good thing, but we need to be wary about her. We always knew she was hiding something, to find out what it was… I feel like we've learnt a lot about her and nothing at the same time.'

'What…' Helen gave a nervous cough, 'what did you learn about her exactly?'

'She's the host,' Lus's voice was small.

'What?'

'She's the host,' he repeated, 'the beast's host.'

'Wait,' she frowned, 'you mean she's from the fifth?'

'Yeah,' he met her gaze, 'why?'

'I always…' she hesitated for a moment, 'there are… there are stories about a Balancer known as the Prodigy Child, they say the Catilins of Realms three, four and five were tested to see which would become the youngest ever Balancer to begin their training. The other two… well it was thought they were never going to join, since Disconnecteds rarely get a second chance, but…'

'But what?'

'I was always told the third got the spot and it's not something I could be mistaken about because…' she hesitated for a moment, 'because I come from the third Realm too.'

'I thought you were from our Realm,' Lus frowned at her.

'I know… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but… to a Vii Sen its not supposed to matter where you've originated from, but… I've always felt a very close connection to my native Realm,' she twisted her gaze away slightly, 'that's why I always made a note of the fact the Prodigy Child had come from the same place I had. But what if… what if Jack didn't just keep the one from the third? What if he trained all three of them, in secret?'

'Could he do something like that?'

'I don't know,' she shook her head, 'and I'm not sure if I want to find out.'


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

After the Hybrid had been separated, she'd decided to head back to her temporary home and find out what the others had been up to in her absence. Almost before she even entered the place she could feel that same strong buzz of familiar energy she'd felt in the cave and her whole body tingled with a mixture of nerves and anticipation. As she entered the house she found herself closing her eyes and moving in a slow, almost dream-like daze. A part of her just wanted this to be a dream, because she wasn't sure she could handle anything else.

'She's already gone,' his voice broke through to her.

'She didn't want to see me?'

'She didn't need to,' he was strangely calm.

'But this isn't just about need,' she could hear the tremble in her own voice, 'the last time I actually saw her…'

'She's sorry that she hurt you, you know that, right?'

'It's in all the letters she sends me,' she sighed, 'and I know… I know it wasn't hurt fault and that she wouldn't do anything like it again and… and I know I shouldn't feel afraid of her, but this power… this power I can sense right now means she's still not in control and that frightens me. Because she is capable of so much, but she's not capable of control.'

'She's learning. She's getting better. And I know she's not proud of damning herself, but I don't think she would have regained quite as much control at this point if she hadn't. I'm confident she'll get to the point where she'll be able to do missions like this again; I'm just not sure she wants to.'

'I wouldn't blame her for that,' she lowered her gaze, 'I don't want this life anymore.'

'I know,' he half turned away, 'and I know your decision probably means you also want to gain your own identity back, just like she does, but I think…'

'I'm never going to be able to stop training, am I? Because of the Masteries. Because of the strength of the power he forced upon me, it's in my best interests to keep training, because if I don't the power will continue to grow anyway and I will lose control of it like she has.'

'Even if you keep training it still might happen.'

'No, it won't. Hers grew a lot faster than mine ever has or ever will as far as I can tell. As long as my skills continue to advance I'll never be at risk of going through what she's been through. He ruined her,' her eyes began to blur with tears, 'she had so much potential and he ruined her, for what? What good is she to anyone like this?'

'Who knows what his real plan is with any of you,' he sighed, 'but right now we really do have other things to worry about.'

'Ni,' her voice was strangely unmoved, 'how much longer can you delay him by?'

'Not by much, even if we're lucky,' he shook his head, 'but then this has been coming for long enough and I really don't know how much longer anyone can take the wait.'

'Well that was a confused statement,' she rolled her eyes, 'but I think I get what you mean. We need to get this war over with sooner rather than later. I have a life I want to get back to and I'm sure everyone else feels pretty much the same.'

'Right,' he nodded.

'I think that may be why she showed up now,' she half turned away from him, 'to help sort out some of our distractions before the main event happens. Because she knows this needs to be done with sooner rather than later.'

'I've no doubt those thought have occurred to her.'

'So then why do I still feel…' she hesitated.

'What?'

'Why do I still feel like we need more time?'

'Nobody wants to enter into a war,' he shrugged, 'and no matter how well prepared you think you are, you're never truly ready for it. You're probably just feeling nervous or whatever right now.'

'You're right, I probably am,' she sighed, 'but we really should get this over with, right? After all, he wasn't supposed to have the army of Sen Pay this long.'

* * *

><p>'Something's changed,' the Pharaoh stared strangely up towards the ceiling.<p>

'Yeah, I know what you mean, I can feel it too,' Yugi half shuddered, 'I think this is…'

Before he could finish what he was saying, Téa half burst into the room.

'I… I'm sorry,' she stammered slightly, 'I just… I mean, I needed to… I had to…' her eyes brimmed with tears for a moment. 'I wanted to be able to say goodbye,' her gaze met with the Pharaoh's.

'Goodbye?' He frowned. 'Why would you need to say goodbye?'

'Because you'll be leaving soon. They've managed to separate the Hybrid and now… now they're deprogramming them or something; I don't know, but… they'll be leaving soon, which means…'

'I knew I could feel some kind of change,' a strange smile twigged at his lips.

'How can you be…' she stopped herself, 'Yugi…?'

'It's okay Téa,' Yugi sighed, 'we both knew this was coming. I'm going to be alright, in fact I'm going to be better than alright because my friend is finally going to get the rest he's been waiting an eternity for.'

'I know, but…'

'Téa it will be okay.'

'But what about…? How can you be so calm? How can you be so willing to let such a big part of our lives leave?'

'Because it's his time,' his gaze lowered, 'as soon as I sensed the change in the air I knew… I knew this is what we've really been holding out for all this time. The whole trying to contain Baraku thing… if that was really our end game we would have found the time to do it. The only reason we thought that's what it was, was because we didn't know what we were actually waiting for. But this feeling I have now… this feeling is telling me this is the time… this is the time to say goodbye. That's why I'm so calm about this and why you should be too.'

Lowering her gaze Téa turned and left.

'Don't worry, she'll be okay,' Yugi glanced towards the Pharaoh, 'I think its all just a bit much for her right now.'

'Is that what your empathy is telling you?'

'No, that's what my knowledge of my wife is telling me,' he shrugged and lowered his gaze slightly. 'You will be missed you know.'

'Of course I know, but there is no reason for me to stay anymore.'

'I know.'

'I should probably join the others now.'

'Yeah, I think that would be for the best. Goodbye Pharaoh Yoam, I'll never forget you.'

'Goodbye Yugi, whatever you do, make sure you win this war.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

As much as he enjoyed having power over them, even Ni had to admit the Army of Sen Pay were terrifying. It was strange, as eager as he was to get the war over with, the fact it had been delayed almost felt like a relief. He didn't know why and he didn't really want to think any deeper about it than he had to, but…

'There's still time to stop this you know,' Dayena's voice sounded from behind him.

Turning he saw her stood in the doorway of his chamber with her arms folded tightly and a more than serious expression across her face. It was a look which reminded him of exactly how and why he'd fallen in love with her to begin with. It wasn't often he remembered the old days, how their relationship had been when they'd first started out. But then he did his best to forget what he had been like back then, compared to how he was now he…

'Nobody said this war had to happen,' Dayena cut off his train of thoughts, 'you can still back out and nobody would think any less of you for it.'

'You know I'm not going to buy that, right?' He rolled his eyes. 'There's no way I can back out now without losing my dignity.'

'Isn't there?'

'I know you don't want this war to happen, because you're afraid of what will happen when I win.'

'No, I'm not afraid of what will happen if you win. The outcome of this war doesn't frighten me in the least. I just don't want it to happen. Now is not the time.'

'You've said that to me many times before.'

'And I've always been right, haven't I? Every single time the beast made that offer to you, you always asked me about it and I always gave you the same response. This time the beast gave you no choice.'

'Of course I had a choice,' he glared at her.

'No, you didn't. The beast forced your hand and you had to pay a price I know you never wanted to pay. It's the whole reason you always refused the offer in the past and you know it.'

'So what if I know it, not using the army now would just belittle the sacrifices my children have made for me. Nothing can restore to them what they have lost.'

'You're right. I know you're right. But by not making your move you keep the Army of Sen Pay under your control; isn't that more important than starting this needless war.'

'Something would have to break eventually,' he shook his head, 'the beast won't let me hold onto them indefinitely.'

'I know, but for as long as you can hold onto them, you should. I just… I just get this feeling it's the right thing to do.'

'What do I care about the right thing?' He glared. 'I'm the God of Evil, remember? I'm the Devil incarnate. I'm…'

'You are what jealousy and resentment made you,' she cut him off, 'you were not born to be the God of Evil, you chose this existence because of your belief Fray was the favourite. But your parents loved you too and you would have seen that if you didn't keep pushing them away.'

'Not this argument again,' he rolled his eyes and turned away, 'this is exactly why I fell out of love with you.'

'You didn't fall out of love with me Ni, you just pushed me away, like you do with everybody else. Even Helen, you loved her, but in the end you pushed her away because it was easier.'

'No, I pushed her away to get something better, to get the Army of…'

'Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you'll truly believe it,' she cut him off.

For a few long moments he just glared angrily at her. There was something about what she was saying which struck an uncomfortable cord with him, just like it always did. But it didn't really matter whether or not he was born to be evil, this was the life he had chosen, the life best suited to him and how he wanted to be; so what did it matter how he ended up here and why?

'Nobody wants this war to be delayed inevitably,' Ni kept his voice as calm and level as possible, 'eventually the flood barriers will break and they'll be nothing anyone can do to stop it.'

'How can you be so sure about that?'

'How can you not?'

'Because I've seen the look in your eyes when you've been preparing your army and I know you well enough to know what it means,' Dayena held firm. 'You don't want this.'

'How can you say that? This is the only thing I've ever wanted and you know it.'

'No, I know only that this is what you keep telling yourself you want, but I don't believe this is truly the destiny you had in mind for yourself.'

'You don't know me as well as you think Dee,' he gritted his teeth, 'you and I haven't exactly been on good terms for a long time now.'

'That doesn't mean I stopped caring about you.'

'All those lovers of yours suggest otherwise,' he glared. 'If you truly cared about me you wouldn't have been able to betray me like that. How can I trust anything you say to me when you can lie to my face like this?'

'I'm not lying to you,' she remained calm, 'I do still care about you, more than you'll ever be able to appreciate. I'm just not in love with you anymore.'

'Were you ever?'

'You already know the answer to that Ni and if you hadn't tried so hard to push me away maybe things would be different between us now. Maybe you would be someone different now. But this is the life you chose, the path you chose and we will never know anything else.'

'You're right, we won't, now leave me alone so I can continue down my path in piece.'

'I'm not so sure I can do that,' she shifted her gaze away, 'walking away from you now would be like agreeing to you starting this war and I just can't do that.'

'Stop being so overdramatic and leave already,' he half shouted at her, 'I don't want you here and you have no right to talk to me like this.'

'I have every right Ni; I'm your wife.'

'In title only, I stopped loving you a long time ago, remember?'

'I remember only that you pushed me away,' she sighed heavily, 'I have no idea if or when you stopped loving me.'


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

'CiCi dodge right, Ly I want you to create an aura field,' somehow Hazelnut had found the strength to take control of the situation.

It wasn't exactly easy and not just because she still wasn't quite feeling in the mood for any of this. Whoever was attacking them was after something specific, so it wasn't just a matter of her getting involved in the situation, she had to show or prove whatever it was their assailant needed from her before the situation would abate. The problem was she had no idea what was needed of her so until she figured it out she'd just try everything she could think of.

'This doesn't feel right,' CiCi rolled out of the way of an attack, before creating one of her heat shields, 'it feels like we're doing something wrong.'

'I know, but until I figure out what it is, we just have to stay on the counteroffensive.'

'Maybe we should be attacking more.'

'If we were supposed to be attacking more we would see our opponent,' she shook her head, 'I don't think this is about attacking, I think this is about defending, I just can't figure out what.'

'Well hurry up and figure something out already, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up for.'

Hazelnut gritted her teeth and did her best to focus her mind on the task at hand. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, not with attacks constantly raining down on top of them, but at the same time… At the same time there was a definite pattern to what was happening. Yes it was reacting to them, but…

'Ly, to your right, CiCi to your left, roll, now.'

They both did as they were told, dodging almost simultaneous attacks as they did. Sighing, she finally allowed herself to acknowledge something she'd been trying to ignore for a while now; none of the attacks were aimed at her. She didn't know if it was because she was the only one not attacking back or what, she just knew someone was keeping her on the back line and she wasn't sure she was entirely happy with that. But what were her choices here exactly? Get involved in the fighting or be in charge of keeping the others safe. What was the right way to play this? What was the invisible force attacking them really after? She knew she couldn't answer any of these questions, but that didn't mean they shouldn't be asked.

'I feel like we're missing something very important,' CiCi breathlessly came to a stop next to her, 'but I'm not really being given the time to figure out what.'

'The air isn't moving the way it's supposed to,' Lilac offered up, 'it's like whoever's attacking doesn't want to hurt us but will if they have to.'

'We're being trained.'

'I think we all knew what,' Hazelnut sighed, 'but by who and why now? Shouldn't we have done this months ago if it was really so important.'

'Maybe they were waiting for me to be ready,' CiCi shifted her gaze away, 'maybe they wanted me to come clean with my uncles first.'

'Come clean with them about what?' Lilac blinked at her. 'Your training or…'

'A few things, all of which I've told you about.'

'Are these things I'm allowed to know?' Hazelnut cocked an eyebrow.

'Later,' she nodded, 'right now we need to figure out what we're missing here, right?'

'Right,' Hazelnut sighed, 'and I'm beginning to think I know what it is.'

Taking a deep breath, she took a few steps forward, placing herself in the line of fire. She then readied herself for an Elta based attack. It was time for her to stop cowering behind younger girls and face this thing head on. But more than that, it was time for her to admit that there was more than one way for her to become the leader she knew she was always destined to be. It was time to grab the bull by the horns and show the multiverse what Hazelnut Crovell was truly capable of.

* * *

><p>She felt as though she'd been asleep for ages, even though she knew her eyes had never closed. Around her the cave she had been in was replaced by another. This one was nicer somehow, cosier but still didn't really feel like home. Nowhere really felt like home anymore and realising that made her heart ache strangely. It was strange, a few hours ago she had been so certain about everything; feelings, emotions, anything other than her own sense of outrage and anger didn't really matter. But now… now it was like the world was creeping back into the hole inside her chest, creating a deep sense of longing and loneliness she didn't even know she was capable of.<p>

Her eyes turned up towards the two men who were supposed to be looking after her; helping her take her revenge on those who had destroyed her family. This morning they'd looked like parents in her eyes, but now there was something more unsettling and cruel about their appearances. A part of her didn't want to acknowledge the reason, but she knew in her heart without a doubt why she was feeling this way. Whilst she was in her state somewhere between being asleep and being awake she'd heard them wilfully throw the Hybrid under the bus. They didn't care that he was part of her new family, they only cared about what benefitted them. She benefitted them and that made her feel even hollower.

It was a weird feeling to know she might have been wrong about everything. Might. There was still no proof this feeling was nothing more than a trick the girl was somehow trying to blind sight her with. A part of her really wanted to believe that's all this was. But every time she tried to convince herself of it she kept coming back to the conversation she'd overheard. She might have only been a child, but even she understood once doubts worked their way into your head they were hard to push out again. More than that she knew she was starting to feel more like a child again. All that anger. All that hatred. It had made her grow up too much and too quickly. She'd wanted that; at the time nothing would have given her more pleasure than to rid herself of her childhood and wreak revenge on those who'd wronged her. But now she couldn't think of anything more terrible, because those who wronged her were her family and the people she was with now…

The people she was with now just wanted to use her. It was a hard fact to face up to and she wasn't completely convinced she was really facing up to it yet. But the more time she spent out of her waking sleep, the more she realised just how much she wanted to go back to being the innocent little girl she had been. The one who feared men like the ones she was with for good reason. The one who remember the Teen was actually one of the bad guys and had been almost terrifying to be around. Yes he'd shown her lots of things, all these bad men had; but all that had really done was make her angry and the angrier she became the harder it was to believe anything but what they told her.

She wanted to be a little girl again. She wanted to find her brother and apologise to him for hurting him and his friends. She knew what had happened to their parents wasn't really his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault apart from maybe the bad men she was around now. Yes, yes they were the ones who had really destroyed her family. She had to get away from them. She had to go home. She wanted to go home.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

For some reason SK found himself continually drawn towards Kasey's room. Every time he found himself there, something heavy and unpleasant would move through him. He knew a lot of those feelings were coming from Duke, but just because that's where they were originating from, didn't mean he didn't feel them as well. In fact it was pretty difficult for him to disentangle his own feelings from those of his other two selves. So maybe Catilin had every right to say he wasn't the one who was in love with her. Maybe she had every right to shun his every advance and continually break his heart with her harsh words. But just because the feelings weren't his to begin with didn't mean they weren't his now.

'Do you feel that?' The ghostly image of Duke appeared beside him. 'It feels like someone is calling out to us.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean,' Jay's apparition appeared on the other side, 'and I get the weirdest feeling it's…'

'Kasey.'

'But how would that be possible?' Jay lowered his head. 'She's been completely brainwashed, so why would she be calling out to us?'

'Maybe she's not as brainwashed as we thought,' SK turned his attention towards them, 'or maybe something's happened which has opened her eyes a little to the truth.'

'I'm really not sure which one I'm hoping for,' Duke's eyes filled with an almost pained look, 'I just want my daughter back.'

'What should we do?' Jay folded his arms. 'Should we try to find her or…?'

'We should try to find her,' SK was firm.

'But what if…?'

'I know it's probably going to be far from easy to get her away from _them_ even if she's starting to free herself from their influence. But if their ways of keeping her under control are anything like the Teen's.'

'I agree,' Duke nodded, 'if they realise they're losing control over her they might try to recondition her or worse actually try to hurt her. We need to get to her sooner rather than later.'

'You're saying _we_ like all three of us are going to be there to confront them if we have to,' Jay rolled his eyes, 'last I checked we only have one body and nobody can see the two of us.'

'So, we only need one body,' Duke shrugged, 'and if you're really worried about it we can always ask Crovell for a little help.'

'Isn't he busy dealing with Jo right now,' Jay cocked an eyebrow.

'He'll drop everything if it's to help me.'

'And all this time I thought Crovell was the manipulative one in your relationship,' SK's tongue skated across his lips as he lowered his head and smirked.

'He is, mostly, but that doesn't mean there's never been two sides to it.'

'So, action plan,' Jay took control, 'we go see Crovell, get him to help us and then go see if we can't _finally_ get Kasey back.'

'I really hope this works,' Duke lowered his gaze, 'it might be enough to get Cat to forgive me. She can't move on until she's forgiven me.'

'And if she can't move on, she's never going to be able to accept SK,' Jay tilted his head curiously.

'Why is it so important for me to be with her,' SK sighed, 'I know how you both feel, but… She doesn't want anything to do with me, it feels wrong to keep forcing the issue like this.'

'He still hasn't seen the bigger picture,' Jay shot Duke a look.

'What bigger picture?' SK frowned.

'We can't tell you,' Duke shook his head, 'when you're ready to know you'll figure it out, but until then…'

'You know it's wrong for the two of you to be keeping secrets from me, right?'

'We know,' Jay shot him an understanding smile, 'but this really is something you need to figure out for yourself.'

* * *

><p>Crovell had no idea how long he'd been sat there on Jo's bed, searching for something to say to her. She busied herself by fussing over their son and pretty much ignoring him. It made him feel bad, like he'd done something wrong, but she was the one who was supposed to feel that way, wasn't she?<p>

'Running away isn't going to fix anything you know,' Crovell forced himself to speak, 'it'll probably just make things worse.'

'How could it make things worse?' Jo kept her gaze focused on their son. 'At least if we're not here Jayu and Princess can't become any closer than they already are.'

'Why are you so convinced history is going to repeat itself with them?' He couldn't help but stare at her.

'Because Lilly's daughter married Kayma's son; they were cousins in the exact same way our son is with Princess. If we are Khi and Kayma and Jayu is Adam, then why wouldn't history repeat itself again?'

'Wasn't Adam kept away from his living relatives?' Crovell cocked an eyebrow at her. 'Isn't part of the reason he fell in love with his cousin because he didn't realise she was his cousin? Wouldn't their story actually suggest we'd be better off keeping him here and making sure he knows what the boundaries are?'

'We knew what the boundaries were and look at us.'

'You can't compare our situation to theirs, we were destined to be together and there was nothing which was ever going to stop it from happening.'

'And what if the same is true for them.'

'Then keeping them apart isn't going to change anything. And, honestly Jo, you are being just a little bit hypocritical here.'

'I'm just thinking about the fate of our House.'

'You weren't thinking about the fate of our House when you and I got together.'

'I didn't need to; we had Arados.'

'And Arados could still have other children, other viable heirs to the Lutoni house, so why are you getting so worried about this?'

'I don't know,' her gaze finally lifted to meet with his, 'but I do know this isn't the time for us to really get into it.'

'Why not?'

'Because _he's_ going to be here soon and he'll need you more than I do.'

'I don't…'

'Duke,' she sighed, 'Duke's going to be here soon and you _need_ to go with him.'


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

There was something different about his son, Tristan was able to sense it the second he arrived back at the Kaiba mansion. He didn't say anything, instead he continued to play with Damon on the floor of one of the larger living rooms. If his son needed to talk about it he would and if he didn't… if he didn't then it really didn't make a difference.

'The Limitless Girl is back,' after nearly five minutes of silent hovering, Taylor took a seat on the nearby couch.

'Did she say where she'd been?' Tristan shot him a look.

'No, not really, but she did tell us a little more about who she is and I'm not sure you're going to like it.'

'Let me guess,' he tried to remain calm, 'she's the beast's host.'

'How…?'

'Let's just say your Dad had been expecting this and leave it at that.'

'Dad has, but not you?' Taylor studied him for a moment.

'Until today I didn't have the information I needed to draw that conclusion,' he sighed. 'So we really are dealing with the one from the fifth.'

'You make it sound like we should be dealing with one of the others,' he frowned.

'No, it's not that at all, it's just… complicated.'

'You know I'm not some little kid you can just brush off with lines like that anymore,' Taylor scowled, 'what's going on? Why does her being from the fifth and not… wherever you thought she was from matter?'

'It's complicated Tay and I'm not sure I totally understand it myself.'

'Maybe I should speak to Dad about it.'

'Usually I would say he's stressed enough as it is, but this time I think you should; he could do with the confirmation.'

'That sounds ominous.'

'It is ominous, I think,' for a moment his mind felt a little sketchy, 'what does ominous mean again.'

'No way, Dad told me not to answer questions like that,' Taylor shook his head. 'I know your problems this time are nowhere near as bad as they were, thanks to Mokuba being a part of you now, but…'

'But my dear husband still wants to make things as difficult for me as possible,' he rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, that sounds about right.'

'He's not doing this to make things difficult for you Parto, he's just encouraging your mind to do its own leg work.'

'I'm not so sure about that,' he lowered his head and smirked slightly.

'Well I am,' he made to leave the room.

'Tay,' Tristan stopped him.

'What is it?'

'Do you… do you have any idea who CiCi's been training with?'

'No,' Taylor shook his head, 'why?'

'No reason, I just wanted to make sure you weren't keeping it from me.'

'How do you know I wasn't lying?'

'I'm a telepath, remember?'

'I remember you and Dad promising not to do the lie detector thing anymore,' Taylor narrowed his gaze. 'I don't care if you're not actually reading my mind, it still counts as an invasion of my privacy.'

'I know, I'm sorry, it's just… it was just too important not to know for sure.'

'Whatever, I'm going to find Dad now, later.'

'Later Tay.'

Sighing heavily Tristan watched his son leave. Since the incident with Arados Taylor's behaviour could be a little unpredictable at times. To begin with, during his mute faze, it had just been weird mood swings. But now… Shaking his head he tried to banish the thoughts from his mind. His son was his son, no matter how he acted or behaved. And maybe the change in his behaviour had more to do with him growing up than it did with anything more sinister, he just wished…

'It's Soul, you know,' Catilin's voice sounded from behind him, making him start.

'What?' He turned towards her.

'It's Soul making you feel all funny inside,' she elaborated as her gaze focused in on Damon.

'How do you…?'

'He's a part of you now, right? So you have his memories and feelings too. It should make you a Hybrid like SK,' she pulled a face, 'but you're not like SK, because all your parts started as one and got split.' Her eyes lifted to meet with his. 'Does he change how you feel a lot?'

'I'm not sure… I'm not sure I totally understand the question.'

'I'm not sure I do either,' she sighed. 'I wish things weren't so complicated.'

'I think we've all wished that at one point or another Cat,' he shot her a sympathetic smile. 'But why are you here anyway?'

In response Catilin shrugged, sat down, pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them. There was something so pitiful about the way she looked, but at the same time…

'You keep incompleting your thoughts,' her voice was mute.

'Huh?'

'Your thoughts; you keep half having them.'

'How do you know, you're not a telepath?'

'Because I can read the way the air moves.'

'And the air's telling you I'm not finishing any of my thoughts?' He cocked an eyebrow.

'I've learnt to read what the air means more closely,' she tilted her head to one side. 'I wanted to be more useful, but I don't think I ever will be.'

'I…'

'Maybe I should just join you and Mokuba now,' she cut him off, 'maybe that way I'll be needed.'

'You can't do that,' Tristan half burst with anger, 'you've got Drake and Kasey to think about.'

'Drake doesn't need me anymore,' she shook her head, 'and Kasey doesn't want me. So why shouldn't I…?'

'No,' he found himself gripping hold of her by the shoulders, 'this isn't how you really feel and you know it. I know things have been tough for you recently Cat, but you'll get through this, we all will sooner than you think. You just have to hold on a little longer okay?'

'Honesty is always good,' she smiled up at him, 'but sometimes it just isn't enough.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Crovell stared around the cave they were in and sighed. He wasn't totally sure why now, of all times, Duke was so sure he was going to find Kasey when they'd been so unsuccessful in the past, but at the same time he wasn't going to doubt his Daiosen's instincts. The trust was part of the unspoken bond which had always been there between them and even if Crovell had been on the receiving end more often than he'd been on the giving, it didn't mean he couldn't give Duke the same trust and respect he usually demanded.

'She's close,' Duke came to a strange stop, 'or she's been here recently.'

'We know they've been moving around a lot,' Crovell tried not to give a bored sigh, 'it's the only reason we haven't found them before now.'

'Maybe they've returned to one of their previous hiding places.'

'You mean like the cabin or one of the caves we searched months ago because of a hunch?'

'You make it sound like I've instigated all of these possible leads in the past,' his tongue briefly skated across his lips, 'most of the time they were Catilin's suggestions or if not hers than someone else's. I've just been the one doing the leg work up till this point.'

'Don't you mean _we've_ been the ones doing the leg work,' he folded his arms, 'most of the time I've been with you, you know.'

'I know and I am grateful for that, but I just need you to have a little more faith in me now. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I know we're going to find Kasey today. We have to.'

'Want doesn't always equal out to have.'

'I know, but there's something about today… something which feels important somehow. I just know… I know if we don't get her back today we'll never get her back.'

'I'm going to trust your instincts on this,' Crovell lowered his head slightly, 'but I think we need to be a little more organised on the way we're going about it.'

'What do you suggest exactly?' Duke studied him for a moment.

'I'm not exactly sure, give me a minute to think will you?'

'I thought you always did your best thinking on the fly.'

Those words struck Crovell strangely and instantly forced him to study Duke a little more closely.

'Why would you think that? You know me better.'

'Sorry, you're right, I do, I was just…' his tongue skated across his lips again.

There was something odd about the way he'd started doing that. It wasn't that he'd never licked his lips before he'd awakened his power, it was more that it wasn't anywhere near so often. More than that the level he was now doing it at was more like… He pushed the thought away. There was no way he was going to acknowledge that thought. No way he was going to give it any more credence than it deserved. This _was_ Duke. This was _his_ Duke and no one, not even himself, was going to convince him otherwise.

'We could cover more ground if we split up,' Crovell turned his gaze away.

'Then what happens when we find her and her captors?'

'We both know how to call the other one to us so I don't see it being much of a problem.'

'Okay… if you're sure…'

'I'm giving you my trust, aren't I? You should do the same for me,' Crovell could hear the notes of anger in his own voice.

'You're right, I do. It's just… I'm worried about Kasey right now.

'I understand,' he sighed, 'come on, let's get your daughter back.'

* * *

><p>'They're just not willing to give up today,' Baraku rolled his eyes the second he sensed someone on their trail.<p>

'Someone must have tipped them off to the delicate position Kasey is in right now,' Jack folded his arm, 'but I will not give her up so easily.'

'I didn't think you would,' he shot him a look, 'but maybe this isn't a fight you can win.'

'Are you suggesting I should just give up on her?' He glared.

'I'm saying you might not have a choice.'

'There's always a choice Baraku, you taught me that. And I'm choosing to hold onto her for as long as I can. She's too valuable an asset to just give up on.'

'Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you,' Baraku made his way towards Kasey and prepared to relocate once again.

'I don't want to go,' the little girl folded her arms, sounding like a child for the first time since he'd met her.

'You don't have a choice,' he crouched down beside her, 'bad people are trying to take you away from us.'

'You're bad people.'

'I'm sorry, what did you say?'

'You're bad people,' she stuck her chin out a little.

'Who told you that?'

'You did.'

'Did we now?'

'What's wrong,' Jack arrived beside them, 'we don't have time to waste like this.'

'Apparently little Kasey here thinks we're bad people,' he half smirked up at him.

'So the damage is already setting in, is it,' an unimpressed look spread across his face. 'Pick her up and carry her.'

'What?'

'Pick her up and carry her, we're leaving, now.'

'I thought we needed her at ease with us.'

'And we can get her that way as soon as this little effect spell wares off. But, until it does, we need to make sure she doesn't end up back with them or else she'll be lost to us permanently.'

'Maybe she should be.'

'We've been over this Baraku, pick her up now, we're leaving.'

'No, you're not,' Crovell's voice sounded from behind them, making everything in Baraku groan, 'she's coming with me, back to her family.'

'And what makes you think you have the power to take her from us,' Jack challenged.

'Because I have her best interests in mind.'

'You really think a trivial notion like that will have an effect here?'

'I don't think, I know, I am the God of Chaos after all.'

'You're no more of a God than I am,' Jack flick summoned an energy ball into his hand, 'and I'm not giving her up without a fight.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

'Hey Dad,' Taylor half leant into the study his father was working in.

'Are you alright,' his fingers traced the page in front of him as his uncertain gaze lifted towards Taylor.

'Yeah, I just thought I should tell you the Power Limitless girl is back. Also we know now she's the host of the beast.'

'She just offered that information up to you?' He frowned.

'Well… we did force it out of her, but…'

'I should report this to the Council, they need to know what Jack's really been up to.'

'No,' Taylor was firm, 'we can't do that. It's not our information to give to them.'

'I appreciate your loyalty to her Tay, but they really do need to know about this. You have no idea what that man is capable of.'

'And you do?'

'Unfortunately I do have a pretty good idea,' he sighed, 'and that's why I know he needs to be stopped now before things get any worse.'

'You're probably right,' Taylor shifted his gaze away, 'but aren't things complicated enough right now. Shouldn't we get the battle with Ni over with first and then talk to the Council about… whatever?'

For a few long moments his father was silent. Then he gave a heavy sigh and began massaging his temples.

'You're right, of course; things are complicated enough as it is, it's just…'

'Just what?'

'Nothing,' he shook his head, 'it's not important.'

'Okay…'

'Taylor, really, it's nothing for you to worry about.'

'If you say so,' he couldn't help but feel there was something his parents weren't telling him.

'You should go now, I need to concentrate on this,' he indicated towards the books in front of him.

'Right, okay,' Taylor backed out of the room, 'later then.'

* * *

><p>Arados arrived back in the Southern Palace, just as his Mum was making her way out of the kitchen.<p>

'Well hey there,' she smiled, mostly at her granddaughter, 'where have you two been all day.'

'It's a long story,' he allowed his mother to take Princess out of his arms, 'but I think everyone needs to start preparing for this war now. I mean seriously preparing for it, I don't think we have much longer to wait.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'The Power Limitless girl is back.'

'I see,' his Mum sighed, 'okay, I guess I'll have to let your Dad know.'

'And everyone else.'

'Well, obviously, I…' she hesitated and frowned. 'What are Tristan and Catilin doing here?'

'What?' He wasn't sure what to make of her assertion.

'I can sense them, here, in the palace.'

'I didn't know you could sense them,' he frowned.

'It's not something I normally pay much attention too, but… Here,' she passed Princess back to him, 'I need to find out what's going on.'

Without another word she took off down the corridor leaving Arados to stare after her. For a few moments he was silent, then Princess started gurgling, bringing his attention straight to her.

'Hey little one, are you hungry? Well it is feeding time soon and you are my daughter,' he laughed, 'so yes, yes you are and very hungry at that, huh?'

* * *

><p>'Whatever it is you're thinking about doing Catilin, don't,' Mai was suddenly in the corridor next to them, 'this isn't how things are supposed to be.'<p>

'Then why do I feel…'

'No,' she cut her off, 'Tristan, tell her.'

'I have,' he sighed, 'but she won't listen to me. That's why I've brought her here, I figured Joey could talk some sense into her.'

'But I can't go on like this,' Catilin's lower lip trembled, 'don't make me go on like this; I can't stand it anymore.'

'But if you do it then who's going to help take care of Kasey,' out of nowhere SK and Crovell appeared, with SK holding the little girl.

'Kasey,' her eyes brimmed with tears as she took a few steps forward, 'how…?'

'It was one hell of a battle,' Crovell scratched the back of his head, revealing more than a few cuts and scrapes, 'but in the end it's what she wanted.'

'What do you mean?' Mai frowned, clearly a little edgy around the child.

'She used one of his attacks against them, giving us the opportunity to grab her and run,' SK smiled proudly at the little girl. 'Isn't it fantastic, we have our little girl back.'

Instantly everything in Catilin became tight and bristling. She clearly hadn't like SK's choice of words any more than Tristan had, but at the end of the day he knew the guy couldn't help it.

'Can I have her,' Catilin held out her arms.

'Sure,' he half lowered the anxious girl to the ground.

Her big eyes turned up towards her mother as though she wasn't quite sure what she was seeing. Then tears began to roll down her cheeks and she threw herself into her arms.

'They said you were gone away forever,' whatever traces of adult like speech had been in her voice were gone completely now. 'I missed you Mummy.'

'I missed you too Kasey,' Catilin's eyes were also running with tears, 'I'm so glad you're home now.'

'I don't ever wanna leave again.'

'I know, I don't want you too either. I promise I'll keep you safe now, forever.'

'I love you Mummy.'

'I love you too my beautiful little girl.'


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

'Things seem to be tying themselves together a little too quickly for my liking,' Pitch folded her arms as her gaze turned towards Kashmana.

'I know what you mean,' he pressed his lips together, 'it's like her return sped up the process somehow. That's why my family are ready, but haven't actually attack yet. We can all feel the way things are going now and it's just…'

'I know, I just wish it sped up her saying hello to us,' she rolled her eyes, 'I feel forgotten somehow.'

'She's had other things to do so far.'

'So far, but now she's in a bit of a lull, so she should come and make sure we're okay or something.'

'I never realised you were so needy,' he couldn't help but tease.

'I'm not needy,' she glared back at him, 'I just want to be treated with a little more respect.'

'I don't know why you think you deserve any respect to begin with,' he smirked, 'you're just the host to one of _his_ daughters.'

'And you're just the grandson of Fray, yet you demand respect.'

'I demand respect because there is a Realm out there who worship us like Gods. For them there are no other divine beings to look up to or respect. They even offer themselves up to us to enlarge our family. What do you have which even comes close to that?'

For a moment she glared at him, but said nothing. He knew there was nothing she could say, after all he was right. He was worshipped as a god and she hosted a forgotten relic of the past. Hell, she even was a forgotten relic of the past. There was just no way she could compete with him and they both knew it. So then why did he feel so bad about it?

'You're not better than me you know,' she broke the silence. 'I don't care what you have or what I don't have, you're still not better than I am.'

'Why does it even matter who's better than who,' he shrugged, 'it doesn't change the position either of us are in.'

'You say that as though you think you're better than me; like you have the moral high ground or something, but you don't. One day people will know who I am and when that day comes… when that day comes we'll see who is better than who.'

'I'm not trying to start some kind of argument with you Pitch,' he gave a heavy sigh, 'so why don't you just calm down already?'

'I am calm.'

'You sure don't sound calm to me.'

'What would you know MacTay?'

'I think I've gotten to know you pretty well this last year,' he remained calm, 'so I think I know when you're acting a little…'

'A little what?'

'Crazy.'

'I'm not acting crazy,' the words seethed their way out of her, 'how dare you…?'

'I dare because you are,' he cut her off, 'and if all this tension is because she hasn't come to see us yet, why don't _you_ go see her?'

'I might just do that,' she folded her arms.

'Then do it,' he rolled his eyes, 'it'll save you some misery.'

* * *

><p>'The time for waiting is over, tomorrow is the day,' her voice was as stern as the look in her eyes as she and the other tribe leaders confronted him.<p>

'Who are you to tell me that,' Ni folded his arms, 'have you forgotten who you're talking to?'

'Have you forgotten the sacrifice we've made for you,' she remained firm, 'the time for delays and excuses is over, either you lead the beast's army tomorrow or we will.'

'You're honestly giving _me_ an ultimatum,' he rolled his eyes and turned away, 'I thought my tribal leaders knew better than to throw temper tantrums. Then again I thought my tribal leaders knew better than to try and usurp me,' he half glanced towards them, 'but some of you proved me wrong on that score.'

'We are not giving you a choice Ni,' again her voice was firm, 'either you lead the beast's army tomorrow or we will.'

'The beast has your restless, know your place or…'

'Or what Ni,' suddenly his children had formed a tight circle around him, 'what could you possibly do to us that's worse than the sacrifice we were forced to make. You recognised us as your children, so start acting like our father and prove to us our sacrifice was not in vain.'

'And what if I don't think tomorrow is the right day?'

'Then you will lose,' her tone was almost too calm, 'but either way we will wait no longer. The nine months were up almost two months ago; you have no reason to delay any further, no wrath that will be wrought by attacking now, so we will accept no more excuses. You will lead the beast's army tomorrow or we will.'

'You would seriously risk losing because you're impatient?' He stared round at them. 'Are you all telling me you would rather lose than wait until the time is right?'

'We want this to be over with one way or the other, tomorrow.'

'Even if we attack tomorrow it doesn't mean the war will be over in a day.'

'We are aware of that; that's why we don't see it making any difference if you start tomorrow or not. The outcome will be decided when it is decided, but we will wait for the start no longer. You will lead the beast's army tomorrow or we will.'

'What makes you think you can even control the beast's army?'

'Because the army recognises us and our authority,' again her words were chillingly calm. 'So if you're thinking we can't carry out our threat then you are sorely mistaken. You will lead the beast's army tomorrow and if you don't we are more than capable of doing it for you. This is our final word on the matter.'

'When did all my children become so disloyal?' He grunted and gritted his teeth.

'When you decided to acknowledge us,' her response was curt and cold. 'This is your war to win Ni, lead the beast's army before we do. Lead the beast's army or we will lead it against you.'


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

It felt to Jo as though night had fallen really quickly and with it a sense of shame at her actions that day. She knew she had overreacted to everything but at the same time she couldn't help how she felt about the situation. Things were complicated and confusing and it was all her fault. She was the one who allowed things to end up this way and, right or wrong, she had to carry the burden of it alone. When she felt his presence behind her, she couldn't help but feel as though the multiverse was trying to prove her right.

'What do you want Ni,' she greeted coldly.

'This is the last night of calm, tomorrow the war will begin.'

'You came to warn me about it,' she turned towards him, 'because you think I don't already know?'

For a few moments he studied her in silence, then he turned his attention towards her son, making everything in her leap in fear.

'You stay away from him,' her voice seethed with cold anger, 'I've already told you, you can't have him.'

'Children are more trouble than they're worth,' he shrugged, unable to take his eyes off the child, 'I'm sure my cousin here is no exception to that.'

Jo shifted uncomfortably for two reasons. The first was the reminder Jayu was Ni's cousin, the second was the fact he still hadn't backed away from her child's crib. Somewhere mixed in with all that she knew she was anxious about her son's future and Ni was making that anxiety worse.

'Crovell will be here soon,' she tried to make her voice as firm as possible, 'you should leave before he arrives.'

'Worried he might discover us together?' He smirked. 'How well you keep your secrets auntie.'

'I told you from the beginning I didn't want you visiting me like this. I'm never going to just hand my son over to you and I don't see what either of us get by playing nice. You should leave now.'

'Or…?' He took several steps towards her. 'Anything you could do to me will not stop this war from starting, you know. My children made it more than clear to me tonight; if I'm not leading the Army of Sen Pay tomorrow, then they will lead it and they will not be as merciful as me.'

'As if you're capable of mercy,' she turned her head. 'The only thing you're any good for is…' she hesitated.

'Is what?' He was now right in front of her, his massive frame filling the space around both of them with harsh, cold air.

'Evil,' the word felt uncomfortable in her mouth. 'The only thing you're good for… the only thing you're good at is evil.'

'Is that really how you feel about me,' there were almost hurt tones in his voice, 'or are you just trying to make me angry? Really auntie, out of everyone I thought you at least tried to understand me a little better than that.'

'You've declared war against me and my family,' she met and held his gaze, 'you've forced my opinion about you and you can't change it back by playing nice now.'

'That's not how you really feel,' he moved away from her, 'it can't be how any of you really feel. I am not just evil.'

There was something about the tone of his voice which almost made Jo feel sorry for him. She'd witnessed both of his important conversations that day; she knew there was more to him than the evil he portrayed, but at the same time she had to keep her opinion firm and unmoving; it was the only way to get him to leave before Crovell arrived.

'Why won't any of you recognise me,' Ni's voice almost sounded lost, 'why am I never good enough? I am just as powerful as Fray, just as capable as Mov and Piida and yet I'm treated like I can't do anything right, even by those who understand me. You've all brought this war on yourselves.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'you brought it on us because you were unable to see past your own jealousy. You made yourself this way, no one else help you to this point.'

'No, you're wrong, you all helped me here.'

'No,' she remained firm, 'you and you alone decided this was the path you were going to walk down. You and you alone decided this was the future you wanted to have. You and you alone declared war against us, because you're selfish and blind to the truth. Your powers are great, but they are feared. Your talents are recognised, but they set people on edge. That didn't mean people didn't want to love you, you just pushed them away. Because the truth is… the absolute truth is that you hate and fear yourself. This war of yours isn't against the rest of us. This war of yours is against yourself. So maybe you should let your children lead the Army of Sen Pay against you.'

'No, if I'm gone then hell will fall into anarchy. They need me whether they realise it or not.'

'So then you must make your move against us. You have no choice. This is the fate you have laid out for yourself and one you must accept now.'

'I'm not sure if I can.'

'I told you Ni, you don't have a choice, you have made your bed and you must lie in it.'

'I'm not sure if I can,' he glanced towards her, 'I'm not sure if I want to.'

'This isn't about choice anymore.'

'This has always been about choice,' his voice rose more than a little, 'the fact that I've never had any. People expected me to be evil so I became evil. I didn't have any choice. I've only ever wanted the choice.'

'You did have a choice Ni, this was the fate you chose for yourself.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'this was the fate that was forced upon me and now I must force it back upon the rest of you. You made me evil and this is what my evil will do to you. This is what my family deserve for the way they've treated me. Both those here on the mortal plane and those up in the heavenly ones. You've all made me this way and you will all pay.'

'And there you go choosing evil once again,' she sighed and turned away from him, 'leave Ni, I have nothing more I want to say to you.'


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

He awoke with an ominous feeling hanging over him that morning. Thanks to Jo's last minute call out to everyone, they all knew what that day was going to bring, but it didn't make things feel any less heavy or ease the growing dread in his stomach. Instead he dressed and studied his appearance in the mirror. The changes to his hair had taken almost as long to get used to as being alive again. And yet despite the pulse sending blood flowing through his veins, the others still treated him like he was dead. He felt like he was standing on some uncertain middle ground and, as much as he hated finding out about his death, a part of him wished he could go back to that point in time and start everything over.

If he could go back, knowing what he knew now, maybe he would be able to stop Ni from getting his hands on the beast's army and they wouldn't be stood on the precipice of a war none of them knew how long it would take or which direction it would go in. He didn't want to think about them losing, but that thought was close to the front of his mind as he moved out of the room, through the corridors of the Northern Palace, towards the kitchen. He didn't really feel like food, but going into battle on an empty stomach wasn't an option either.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, two sets of eyes lifted to meet with him. One was the curious brightness of Kasey and the others the less angry, more tolerating gaze of Catilin. He knew she hadn't accepted him yet, but finding Kasey was a step in the right direction and hopefully…

'Drake's still asleep, he should be up by now, can you…' Catilin's voice was soft but firm.

'Sure,' he smiled, 'if you don't mind making us both a little breakfast whilst I do it.'

'Okay,' there was no real emotion either way in her tone.

SK went to say something else, but instead allowed his tongue to skate over his lips as he backed slowly out of the room. Things might be on the cusp of changing, but that didn't mean they were going to bloom overnight. A part of him couldn't help but think his own mental expression was odd, but he didn't really have the time to give it much thought. Catilin was right, Drake should be up by now. They all should be up by now, it was too important a day for any of them to waste in bed. Even before he reached Drake's room he could sense something wasn't right. He wasn't sure what was amiss exactly, but he did know the empty feeling in his stomach was not a good thing.

Reaching the door, he sucked in a deep breath, before knocking. There was no reply. Not wanting to risk Drake's wrath he tried again. Still no reply. One final series of knocks completed the polite cycle. The lack of response this time fully justified SK opening the door and peering in to the half lit room beyond.

'Hello, Drake, are you in here?' His eyes half turned towards the door leading into the ensuit bathroom. 'Your Mum just wants to make sure you're up and ready for what's about to happen. Drake?'

Carefully he ventured into the room, hoping he'd announced himself and his intentions clearly enough not to receive the youngster's wrath. Silence evaporated around him, making each of his breaths feel strangely loud and grating. Coughing slightly in order to clear his throat, he reached the bathroom door and knocked.

'Drake?' He called through. 'Drake are you in there? I know you don't like me intruding like this, but the silence is making me edgy and I would like some kind of reply. Drake…?'

He knocked again, this time hard enough to push the door open. Since no alarmed cries of protest met his ears, he pushed the door fully open and examined the small room. It was empty. Drake wasn't here, so…?

'Have you taken to snooping now?' The sound of his voice made him start.

'No, sorry,' he whipped round to face the teenager, 'I was just looking for you. Your Mum wanted to make sure you were up and ready to face what's about to happen.'

'So you haven't heard then?' Drake cocked an eyebrow.

'Heard what?' SK's tongue skated across his lips.

'CiCi, Hazelnut and Lilac didn't come home last night. Although with everything else that's going on no one really noticed until this morning. Or maybe they did notice and someone else was just making sure no one acted on it,' he shrugged, 'who knows. But either way the Kaibas sounded the alarm this morning when they discovered CiCi missing, Ahna and Covo added to it shortly after that. I've been up for ages looking for them.'

'Does your Mum know?' SK frowned.

'I think everyone wanted her to have some alone time with Kasey,' he shrugged, 'they must have left you out for… other reasons.'

'Damnit,' he half turned away from him.

He wasn't sure how he felt about the idea the others had just forgotten about him or else didn't want to involve him for some reason. Okay, he knew Ahna and Covo probably would have wanted to leave him out, out of loyalty to Catilin, but his own cousin shunning him too? It wasn't a nice feeling and one which was quickly escalating as he realised how problematic three missing girls were at that moment in time.

'I can't believe we managed to rid ourselves of one distraction only to land ourselves with another,' he gave an agitated sigh, 'why'd they have to up and disappear now of all times?'

'Wow, way to show you're the sensitive and caring Mistresses Helper we deserve,' Drake rolled his eyes. 'Although saying that your replacements also been sleeping on the job; we couldn't get hold of her or False either.'

'I'm not so worried about that,' he shook his head, 'after I spoke with them last night it sounded like they wanted to get some kind of tactical information or recognisance or something.'

'And they didn't bother including anyone else because…?'

'Because they don't need sleep like the rest of you do,' he sighed. 'Okay, I'm going to let your mother know what's going on and then we'll gather everyone here and decide the best way forward.'

'And just who put you in charge?'

'I…'

'Save it, the Power Limitless girl already sent me here to collect you and Mum, we're going to the Southern Palace and _she's_ going to decide how things progress from there.'


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

She and Kashmana stood at the front of the hall, staring out across the group. The other two members of their party were already off in search of the missing girls, not that she could really mention that to the others, since they weren't really aware of them to begin with. Instead she had to work out the best division of resources and wonder why such a last minute distraction was really necessary.

'There should be less of us searching for the girls than preparing for the battle,' she eventually sighed, 'we're going to need everything we can when the army start their attack.'

'Well that's obvious,' Kaiba folded his arms, 'but how do we decide the division on this? Who looks for the kids and who doesn't?'

'Covo, Ahna and Catilin should look for the girls, the rest of us should be on the front line.'

'That search party is too small,' he glared the best he was able, 'you need at least one more person in order to create two teams.'

'I'm planning on involving the two Nansetters,' she half turned away, 'since neither of them want to be involved with the battle I'm sure they'll be more than happy to form a secondary search team.'

'I guess I can agree with that,' he pulled a face.

'I know it's fairly early in the day, but I think now's the time to leave all those too young to fight with Téa. It's going to take a little while to set up all the necessary protection charms to keep them safe whilst we're fighting, so the sooner we get started the better.'

'Joey and I have been talking,' Mai gave a nervous cough, 'we think it might be best if I'm also left with Téa, most of my powers are passive ones anyway, so I'm not going to be much help out of the battlefield. But I will be able to help with a quick escape with the kids if anything were to happen.'

'Agreed,' she nodded, 'I was going to suggest it myself, it's why I didn't put you on the search party with the others.'

'I'm not sure if we're really ready for this,' Arados appeared to hold his daughter closer to him, 'after today everything is going to change.'

'It will and it won't,' Jo shot him a look, 'and just how much it does change really depends on what exactly happens today. This is just the first battle we're going into, remember? The war won't be decided yet.'

'That doesn't exactly make me feel any better.'

'I'm not trying to make you feel any better, I'm just stating things as they are. And right now that means we need to start this already. We can't afford to keep hanging about, we need to get the kids somewhere safe and prepare for battle.'

* * *

><p>Catilin did <em>not<em> want to leave Kasey with Téa and Mai. Not because she didn't trust them, but because she'd only just got her daughter back. There was no way… _no way in hell_ she was going to let her out of her sight until she absolutely had to. Fortunately for her Covo and Ahna agreed that since they weren't going into battle there was no reason Kasey couldn't stay with them.

'So, where do we start?' Covo glanced around at them as they arrived in Giya.

'Somewhere near the Yatnuh maybe,' Ahna shrugged, 'this place is so big its going to be difficult to search.'

'But it is the best place to start for that reason. It's easy to get lost in Giya and there are more than a few Jump proof zones. All it takes is them wondering into the wrong place and…'

'I get why we're heading there Covo,' she rolled her eyes, 'that doesn't make this any less of a massive task to undertake.'

'You can ask the earth and I can ask the air,' Catilin suggested as she lowered Kasey to the ground and firmly gripped onto her daughter's hand. 'Maybe they'll give us some good starting points.'

'Do you really think I'll be able to use my Gera abilities that well here?' Covo sounded doubtful.

'Why wouldn't you? Giya still has earth, doesn't it?'

'Yes, but… well it's not like anywhere else, is it? It has its own rules and…'

'Oh come on Covo, we both know _you_ know better than that,' Ahna shot him a look. 'Catilin is right, checking with both of your sensory abilities would give us a few more locations to check out, but let's get to the Yatnuh first; I think that's our best starting point and should be ruled out sooner rather than later.'

'Why does everything in this place always come back to that spot,' he rolled his eyes.

'Only if you're us it does,' Catilin half grinned at him, 'because we're connected to it. Giya likes things you're connected to, so it always finds a way to connect you to it.'

'But it's not like any of us are Chaosen, so why would we be connected to it?' 'Because we're connected to Crovell,' Ahna gave a heavy sigh, 'Cat's right, Giya would keep drawing us to that point both on a conscious and subconscious level. But that doesn't mean we should ignore it when we are drawn there.'

'Because the girls would be connected to it too?' Covo ventured.

'Of course they would be,' Catilin nodded, 'because they're connected to us and we're connected to it.'

'Okay, I get the idea. We'll head to the Yatnuh and try sensing where the girls might be from there. At least it's a plan and that's all that really matters, right?'

'Right,' Ahna nodded, 'so…' she glanced about for a moment, 'we're heading that way first,' she pointed.

'Yup,' Catilin bounded forward, half dragging Kasey along with her, 'this is going to be fun, isn't it my baby,' she smiled down at her daughter, 'we're on an adventure, a real one this time.'

'Mm,' she nodded mutely; she'd been muted ever since her return, but Catilin just figured she was tired from her bad experience.

'It'll be okay baby, Mummy really will keep you safe this time, I promise. Okay?'

'Okay,' still she sounded unsure.

'I love you Kasey,' she said the words with as much conviction as she could muster.

'Love you too Mummy.'


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

'I'm not sure if I should feel like we're giving him home field advantage or like we're going on the offensive right now,' a doubtful look pulled across Tristan's face.

'Right now we don't want this war spreading any further than it has to,' the Power Limitless girl shot him a look, 'the best we can hope to do is hold the line here and keep it contained within the hell plains.'

'I understand that, but it still doesn't feel right somehow; we shouldn't be the ones making the first move.'

'And we're not. We're just waiting here for him. This is the point of entry between the hell plains and your Realm. If he wants to attack you, he's going to have to pass through here.'

'I can't believe the Mistresses missed spots like this when they were trying to prevent their children leaving the immortal plains,' Yugi gave a heavy sigh, 'it makes me feel like we failed somehow.'

'And you just went from talking about them in the third to talking about them in the first,' Crovell rolled his eyes, 'that doesn't make any sense, not anymore.'

'I…'

Before he could say anything else, False and Kisara appeared. They both had gravely serious looks on their faces as though they were looking forward to this as much as they would a bath of hot tar.

'How's his position right now,' the Limitless girl wasted no time.

'Slower than I'd thought he'd be,' False folded his arms, 'but he is rallying his troops, the Sen Pay and his demons.'

'How exactly is this supposed to go again,' Lus gave a nervous little laugh, 'how are we supposed to go up against an army and win?'

'By being more powerful than they are,' Baraku's voice grated through Tristan the second he heard it.

Glancing over in the direction of the voice he saw their white haired nemesis with a tall and darkly handsome man. There was no doubt in his mind this man had to be Jack and he couldn't help but wonder what either of them were doing here.

'What do you want?' Drake took up an aggressive stance against them.

'To help,' Baraku shrugged, 'didn't you get the memo? We don't want hell rising right now any more than you do. It would spoil our plans, so it's mutually beneficial for us to work together in order to stop it from happening.'

'Right and next you'll be telling me you're the tooth fairy.'

'Well, there was a time when I got a kick out of tooth pulling or at least one version of me did,' he waved a dismissive hand. 'But you really could do with our help right now, we're both keen strategists and know how to use what we have to our advantage.'

'That doesn't mean we can trust you,' Kaiba became strangely defensive.

'Of course not and honestly we wouldn't want to be trusted,' he shrugged, 'but trust us or not you can't deny that you need our help right now. It's not like you have a vast army at your disposal, unless of course the other gods are about to jump in… some of the MacTay maybe?'

'The MacTay are forming a secondary line of in case the Sen Pay manage to get past us,' Kashmana's tone was as tight as his expression, 'as for the other gods we've agreed they won't get involved unless they absolutely have to.'

'I can see the Fay going along with that idea, but you really managed to subdue the Wen?' Jack cocked an eyebrow.

'They're at their most powerful in the upper plains,' Joey folded his arms, 'joining us now would be tactically unsound. They agreed to hold off until they were needed.'

For a few moments Jack's gaze narrowed in on him. Then he shrugged and turned away.

'You're right of course, if you use everything at your disposal to begin with you'll have nothing to fall back on in the final hour. I just wanted to make sure you were capable of thinking like a tactician First; you are the head of this army, aren't you?'

'You're just trying to antagonise us now, aren't you?' Kaiba did his best to glared at him. 'What makes you think he's the head of this army?'

'He's the First, isn't he? Who else would lead this army but the First Mistress?'

'Me,' the Power Limitless girl took a step forward, 'this is my plan, my strategy, I'm the one leading this army into battle.'

'They really trust _you_ to lead them,' he smirked, 'well I guess they're more foolhardy than I thought. This is going to be interesting.'

'We already know she host's the beast, if that's what you were trying to imply there,' Arados shot him a look.

'Aren't you worried it might be a conflict of interest?'

'Working with you is a conflict of interest,' he rolled his eyes, 'and at least she's proven herself to be more trustworthy than you.'

'Because she told you who she was right from the start?' He challenged.

'Well… no, but at least she's never kidnapped a small child and convinced it to try and kill the rest of us.'

'He's got you there,' Baraku smirked.

Jack shot him a look, before turning his attention back towards the others.

'Look, I'm not saying you need to trust us or even that you need to play nice; all I'm saying is that you need our help if you want to stop this war sooner rather than later. So, what do you say?'

'I say it feels like we're making a deal with the devil,' False's eyes twitched as he spoke.

'Oh, I'm not the devil little boy, I'm so much worse.'

* * *

><p>Ni knew he was delaying, but he couldn't help it. Something about launching his attack that day just felt wrong to him. It felt like his hand had been forced and it could only end badly. Everything in him wanted… needed to find some way of backing out of it, holding off a few more days till the time felt right. Unfortunately for him the ever present and ever impatient presence of his bastards urged him on. No matter how he really felt, this was it, this was the day.<p>

'It's time,' his voice was more than mute as he addressed both parts of his army, 'let this war begin.'


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

'I feel like we've been up all night,' CiCi half sank to the ground as the attack finally let up.

'I know what you mean,' Hazelnut joined her.

'It's because we have been up all night,' Lilac's eyes turned towards the skyline. 'Someone just fixed the skyline in one place so we wouldn't notice, but now it's over you can see it's a new day.'

'Why would anyone want us to be up all night? We didn't learn anything,' Hazelnut shook her head.

'Maybe it wasn't about learning,' she studied her sister, 'maybe it was about feeling. How do you feel?'

'Tired.'

'Other than that?'

'Good,' she sighed out the word, 'I feel as though I've worked through something.'

'Then maybe that was the point,' Lilac finally joined them on the ground, 'maybe someone wanted you to work through all the hurt and stuff you've been feeling over Drake.'

'Why would anybody have a vested interest in that?' She rolled her eyes. 'I think you're trying to stretch this out a little more than is needed here sis. And even if you are right, why would I need the two of you to help me with it?'

'I don't have an answer for that right now.'

'That's because there is no answer for it,' she half closed her eyes, 'but there is an answer to this tiredness, sleep.'

'Shouldn't we go home for that,' CiCi's eyes were already more than half closed. 'I mean, if we really have been out all night, our families are going to be worried about us. We should go home, try to explain ourselves and then get a little sleep.'

'Maybe, but I'm too tired and that sounds like too much effort,' Hazelnut yawned, 'let's at least have a nap first.'

CiCi made no attempt at a reply, mostly because she was already asleep. Giving a heavy sigh of her own it didn't take much for Hazelnut to join her. A slight smile twigged at Lilac's lips as she watched them, one which only softened further when she sensed the presence behind her.

'Thank you for giving me my sister back, I've missed her.'

The presence behind her said no words, but Lilac could feel its respect, gratitude and relief. Then, as quickly as it was there it was gone again. A part of Lilac couldn't help but wonder who the presence really was, but the rest of her was too tired to be concerned with such trivial things. So, instead of dwelling, she curled herself up next to her sister and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Everything in her bit with nerves as she stared down towards the battlefield. The Army of Sen Pay were visible now and, as much as she knew she shouldn't be afraid of them, she couldn't help it. They were a sight and a half to behold, but that wasn't the only reason cold shivers were moving up and down her spine. A part of her couldn't help but remember everything she'd been through recently. She didn't want to lose herself to the beast again; she couldn't afford to.<p>

As if some strange instinct put them all in sync, everyone began to form a strangely defensive line. A line which made a slow advance towards the approaching army. None of them wanted it to be able to get past them and at the same time they were keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the secondary demon forces they knew had to be waiting for them. This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. They were the first line of defence and that defence had to be perfect.

Something about the word perfect struck her oddly and her gaze couldn't help but shift towards Jack. She knew more than anything she really shouldn't trust him, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to believe he was good, that all the monstrous things he appeared to do were for the benefit of the multiverse. She didn't want to be as hard set against him as Right or as naive as Centre; she wanted to be able to reconcile the two halves of her mentor into some well-rounded hole. But something told her that was impossible. You couldn't be as twisted as he was and still have enough good in you to be worth anything. So then why couldn't she just abandon her hope?

Shaking these distracting thoughts from her head, she tried to focus on the battle ahead of them. At the end of the day it didn't matter if her mentor was good or evil as long as they were fighting on the same side right now. And, as much as she didn't want to think about it, she knew he was fighting on their side for the sake of his own plans. Just thinking about what those plans might be made her shudder, especially when she remembered all the effort he went to, to try and steal the beast from her. Yet he hadn't succeeded and maybe he didn't really have any intention of succeeding and… Almost as soon as she started thinking about it millions of little conspiracies began dancing round her head. She didn't want to acknowledge any of them. She couldn't. Not right now. She couldn't afford to be distracted right now. So then why couldn't she shake these thoughts from her head? It was all just too impossible. It was all just… so unfair.

* * *

><p>'So did she say what we're supposed to do if we bump into the other group?' Pitch shot him a look. 'I mean, they're not exactly going to be… <em>comfortable<em> seeing you.'

'I know,' he gave a heavy sigh, 'but I can't exactly help who my Sen Khines are, now can I?'

'I know, but it feels like we haven't even been able to breathe your name since you joined us,' she pulled a face, 'doesn't that feel wrong to you?'

'It doesn't matter how it feels to me. This is just the way things are, so get over it Pitch; we've got a job to do right now.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know,' she sighed and rolled her eyes, 'but it still doesn't feel right to me.'

'Nothing ever does,' he half glared at her, 'so just shut up and help me search already.'

'Fine,' she grumbled, 'but you didn't say I had to be happy about it.'

'This isn't something you should be so miserable about,' he shook his head, 'it's my problem, not yours.'

'I know, but it still feels,' she shrugged, 'it feels wrong; that's all. To have to hide yourself like this when you could be so much more helpful than…'

'Enough Pitch, this is the way things are, so deal with it.'


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Despite the chaos going on around him, Arados felt as though his own part in this battle were smooth and cleanly defined. His gift… his strength was his most powerful ally right now, giving him an advantage over the frailer Sen Pay soldiers. Of course there was no point in trying to kill them, after all they would just find a new host and return. No the idea was simply to hold the line for as long as possible. Ni only had _one shot_ with the army. As soon as this battle was over, they would be taken away and he would only have his demon troops left. Or at least that was Arados's understanding of the situation. He could be wrong. Ni might have them until he'd officially lost the war. But somehow he was really hoping it was just for this battle.

Without even realising it, Arados had made his way into the middle of the opposing forces. From here he was able to keep the amount of Sen Pay who made it to the others down to a minimum. It felt good. Better than good. It was like he had a place and a purpose in this battle and for once being a force of bruit strength actually meant something. Adrenalin pounded through his veins, driving him forward and giving him an ever increasing sense of strength. He'd always known his stamina was good, but he'd never realised before it was self-replenishing when he needed it to be. Or at least that's how it felt. Half of what was going through his mind was so scattered and fast he couldn't really be certain of anything. And yet…

* * *

><p>Taylor had never felt more powerful, everything he could look at as a source he was able to turn into some kind of weapon or wall or… whatever it was he needed to keep the force of the Sen Pay Army from advancing. The advancement in his power had been so great he never thought he'd ever manage to get control over it. But here he was, proving exactly why his powers had advanced when they had. It was brilliant to behold and filled him with a rush of energy he'd never considered possible.<p>

A part of him wanted to share this energy with his cousins; partly because they needed it and partly because he wanted them to feel it. More than anything else he wanted them to feel it. This rush of power. This sense of achievement and skill. If he couldn't share this with his cousins then… then what was the point of him feeling it at all? It was like a driving need… a desire… and yet…

* * *

><p>Lus was making headway through the Sen Pay forces. It was his responsibility to scout out the whereabouts of the demon forces lurking in the wings and relay that information back to the Power Limitless girl. Because of his powers of invisibility he was the obvious choice for this mission, but somehow he felt it was more than that. As he broke through the back of the line and saw the place Ni and the other demons were waiting, his whole being shivered with excitement. He knew he was just there for recon, but no one else would ever get an opportunity like this.<p>

It would be so easy for him to sneak his way through the hordes of demons and take down Ni himself. Just the thought of it made his whole being buzz, although whether that buzzing was excitement or fear he couldn't be totally sure. All he knew was he had to at least try his luck. Because if he didn't… He suppressed all thoughts both for and against his idea. After all, he wasn't there to take out Ni, he was there to find out the status of the demon army. He had to stay focused on the mission at hand. And yet…

* * *

><p>From her position she almost felt as though she could sense what they were thinking. It was a scary idea, but one she couldn't just ignore, not if what they were thinking was anything like what she could sense.<p>

'This all could be over sooner than we thought,' Kashmana appeared beside her.

'I'm not so sure about that,' she shook her head.

'Can't you feel that energy?' He shot her a look. 'How can anything stand against that?'

'I'm not saying anything can, I'm just no sure they're ready for what it means yet. I'm not sure they're old enough or skilled enough to draw out that power and use it to their advantage.'

'You might be right there,' his face became serious, 'but it would be interesting to see, don't you think?'

'Again, I'm not so sure,' her eyes twisted towards where Jack and Baraku were fighting.

'You think they might interfere with it somehow?' He frowned.

'I'm not sure what I think, I just know I don't completely trust them.'

'Good, I would hope not.'

'But its also not that easy,' she half closed her eyes, 'I can't sense how this is going to turn out and that frightens me. I really wish Right were here instead; nothing frightens her.'

'I'm not so sure about that,' he placed a hand on her shoulder, 'but maybe it's time you joined in with the fighting.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I can't, I'm not ready yet.'

'You're not ready,' he frowned, 'I don't understand. What exactly are you waiting for?'

'Something…' she stretched out the word thoughtfully.

'Something?' He prompted.

'I won't know what it is until I sense it,' she shook her head, 'I just know I'm waiting for something to happen and then… then I'll be able to join in,' she turned her gaze towards him. 'But just because I'm not ready to fight yet, doesn't mean you shouldn't.'

'Thanks for the offer, but right now my place is at your side. Besides, I'm holding up the back line, remember?'

'What back like,' she shot him a look.

'The back line we're creating,' he indicated. 'We're the last line of defence before they make it out of hell. You didn't think you could hold it all by yourself, did you,' he smirked.

'Well, when you put it like that,' she smirked back.

'Whatever it is you're waiting for, we'll wait for it together, understand?'

'Yeah, I do,' she lowered her head, 'thanks Kashmana.'

'For what?'

'For being you.'


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

'You never did finish explaining your plan,' Baraku was stood back to back with him as they slowly made their way through the fray, 'I know hell rising isn't exactly conducive for your plans right now, but we didn't need to be helping them to prevent it, did we?'

'You think I'm up to something?' He smirked.

'I know you're up to something; you're always up to something, but for once I can't seem to figure out the logic behind your decision here. How would actively helping them like this benefit us?'

'Because the fastest way to end this little war is to take out the demonic tribe leaders. It would leave Ni without an army once his shot with the Sen Pay is over.'

'Surely he could just call upon the other demons? It's not just the leaders who would be willing to fight for him.'

'You don't understand; without their leaders, each tribe will fall into an internal power struggle. You see, Ni's been a little… lazy of late and hasn't gotten round to supplying each tribe with a spare. Or if they do have a spare they're much too young to take over their tribe as they are right now. The demons may be loyal to Ni, but they would see their own internal problems as being more important than a war Ni will never win.'

'So taking out the tribe leaders will end this whole mess sooner rather than later.'

'It would also leave hell in disarray for a good long while; with his efforts focused here no one will be left to notice what I'm up to until it's much too late.'

'You say that as though Ni's the only one keeping tabs on you.'

'He isn't. But those keeping an eye on me will be… distracted by Ni's situation, for one reason or another.'

'Okay, I understand, but I still don't think we needed to be part of their forces in order to achieve your goal. In fact we would have started from a better position if we didn't.'

'But this position allows me to get close to her. And I will need to be close to her in the confusion which will arise after, because it will be my only chance to… _deal_ with the beast.'

'You still plan on stealing it from her?' Baraku frowned. 'But you don't have a host lined up, so…'

'I don't need to take the beast from her, I just need to make her think I have,' his eyes shone with a mysterious light. 'Just the idea of it would devastate her and I need her to feel that pain, because without it she will _never_ achieve perfection.'

'You have a twisted idea of perfection,' he chuckled as the pair of them inched further and further through the Sen Pay swarm.

'It's the perfection you taught me.'

'I know and that's why I can call it twisted.'

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since Covo had had to use his Earthen Calling for anything more than a game of hide and seek with his girls. And even then they'd both grown out of that a few years back, when they realised there was just no way they were ever going to win against him. Still using it now felt like treading through familiar ground and he guessed this was a natural talent of his for a reason. Having made contact with the earth with one of his hands, he sat himself down on the ground, closed his eyes and concentrated. Giya was a large place and sensing his way around it was going to be far from easy. It was also going to take time and he just had to hope it was time they still had.<p>

He hadn't wanted to say anything to the girls about it, but he was seriously worried something seriously bad might have happened to his daughters and CiCi. They were, for the most part, sensible girls. It didn't make sense for any of them to just run off and stay away like this, never mind for all of them to do it. As much as he didn't want to think about worse case scenarios, his head was still filled with them, biting at his stomach and eating away his concentration.

'Hey-hey-heya, may-ah maya moya,' Catilin began to sing, completely blowing what concentration Covo had left. 'Hey-hey-heya, may-ah maya moya. Hey-hey-heya, may-ah maya moya. Hey hey ah may ah hey ah.'

As soon as she'd finished the Zont phrase, she repeated it and this time she began dancing too. Instantly Covo was filled with a strange sense of annoyance and frustration; why did she always have to act this way at the most inopportune moments? Sighing heavily, Covo reconnected with the earth below him and tried to tune out the sound of Catilin's singing. It wasn't exactly easy, especially when each note seemed especially attuned to shoot through his body and into his very bones.

In the end he almost felt like giving up and then he realised just which Zont song it was Catilin was reciting; the Dance of the Earth Goddess. It suddenly made complete and utter sense to him that each note of it was moving through his being. Why wouldn't it when he was trying to connect to the earth below him in the same way the song was trying to connect to Mov around him. Taking a deep breath in Covo tried to focus on both the melody and the earth, turning his body into some kind of conductor in order to turn his mammoth task into something a lot more manageable. It was working.

Note by note. Minute by minute. He could feel the entirety of Giya stretch out beneath him. He felt as though he could see each forest, each mountain, each barren landscape, each city. He felt like he could see beneath the ground itself to the cavernous world the Giyans inhabited. And then beyond. In the same way Giya was connected to everything, Covo was now connected to Giya and it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Keeping his breaths still and steady, he tried to source out the girls. He knew they had to be somewhere in the massive expanse around him, he just needed to pinpoint where and then…

'I know where they are,' he opened his eyes, stopping Catilin mid repeat, 'I think they might be in trouble.'

'What… why… why do you think that?' Ahna's eyes were filled with fear.

'Because they're not moving, that's why.'


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Crovell's feelings about being in the heat of battle fluxuated from moment to moment. On the one hand he'd never known anything quite so exhilarating. Everything about it just filled him with a sense of power; the kind of power he could only feel when surrounded by complete and utter chaos. On the other hand he really didn't like the idea that battle excited him so much. It felt wrong somehow. No, more than wrong. He shouldn't be enjoying battle like this as though it were just a thing to amuse him. It didn't feel right, so why couldn't he shake the excitement it brought him?

He knew the answer to his own question even before he asked it. His true nature was at odds with the morality he'd been raised on. It was the exact problem he'd had in his early teens when he realised his true feelings for Jo. It was something he was never going to be able to fully reconcile, yet at the same time it was something he wasn't sure he should. As impossible as the conflicting emotions inside him were, they were also a kind of chaos. To reconcile these emotions would be to bring order where no order was supposed to exist. He might have spent a shot time as Order, but he was not Order, he was Chaos and this was just the way things were supposed to be for him.

* * *

><p>The chaos of the battle field left more than just a bad taste in Jo's mouth. She knew there was organisation within it. That there was some order to the mess, but that didn't make it any easier for her to deal with. More than once she'd found herself distracted by Crovell. His energy in the heat of battle was almost too intense for words. He looked as if he belonged out here and a sad truth dawned on her. Crovell was a Wen. It made a lot of sense and somewhere inside of her she was sure she'd always been aware of that fact, but to think of him in those terms…<p>

To think of him in those terms meant thinking of herself as a Fay and she wasn't sure she was comfortable with that idea either. Their place was not within this multiverse and when the time came for them to begin anew they would have to define themselves by their own terms. New terms. So whilst they were waiting they couldn't fit themselves in to the way of this multiverse. And yet at the same time she had no other terms to use to describe them. Just because their future lay elsewhere, didn't mean they didn't belong here too.

The thoughts whirled round her mind almost to the point of distraction. She couldn't afford to be distracted right now. She had a battle to concentrate on. A battle they needed to win in order to severely dent Ni's campaign. A battle…

Somewhere on the edge of her sensory abilities something began to prickle. What it was or why it was there was unclear. It was as though someone or something were keeping it cloaked somehow. But if it was cloaked how was she able to pick up on it at all? Paralysing all Sen Pay around her, she took a moment to scan the rest of the battlefield. Everyone appeared to be doing what they were supposed to be doing; holding their own lines and preventing the Sen Pay making it as far as the Limitless Girl. So then why did she still feel like she was missing something?

She found herself trying to concentrate harder on those around her, but before she could really focus another wave of Sen Pay, made up of some of those she'd paralysed and those coming up just behind, took back her attention. There wasn't much else she could do but focus on the task at hand and hope whatever it was fizzing at the edge of her senses wasn't anything sinister. But even as she had those thoughts there was no doubt in her mind about the intention of the fizzing. Something was going to happen to change the tide of battle and that something was never going to be good.

* * *

><p>Lus could see him now, the God of the Dead and Evil, his cousin Ni. It felt weird, being so close and so far away at the same time. He was just stood at a window in his army's camp, surveying the battle beyond. There was something about it which just felt… strangely unremarkable and at the same time…<p>

'You don't really want to kill him, do you?' A strange voice whispered into his ear. 'What would you achieve by doing that, other than anarchy?'

'I'm not thinking about killing him,' he glanced around for the source of the voice, 'I just want to end this war quickly and if he's wounded in some way…'

'He doesn't need to be wounded. He doesn't need to be touched at all. It's his children you should focus on. They're the ones who need to be dealt with quickly. They're the ones who, once gone, will end this.'

'His children, you mean the tribe leaders?'

'Yes.'

'That's a lot of people to have to deal with, I'm just one person.'

'No, you're not one,' Baraku and Jack appeared either side of him, 'there are three of us. Together we can take them all out.'

'I guess injuring them would be…'

'Not injuring,' Baraku cut him off, 'killing. We would have to kill them if we want them to no longer be a problem for us.'

'I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that.'

'How you feel doesn't matter,' Jack shrugged, 'how you act does. You are powerful, but if we were able to make it through your cloak, do you really think you'd be able to sneak up on Ni? Our plan is the only logical one. Trust us.'

'Really, you're asking me to trust you after everything you've put us through?'

'No, I'm saying you should trust us _because_ of everything we've put you through,' he smiled strangely. 'You know whatever you do from here you won't be able to do alone and we've already proven our capabilities to you.'

'Capabilities for trouble and manipulation.'

'If that's the way you chose to see us than so be it, but a little trust between allies never hurt anyone.'

'You're barely an ally.'

'But he is an ally little Lus,' Baraku placed an arm round his shoulder, 'we both are, so how about you show us a little bit of trust, hm?'

'I don't like the way trusting you feels,' he shot them both a strange look, 'I also don't like the idea of killing Ni's children.'

'They wouldn't hesitate to kill you.'

'That doesn't make it right,' he shook his head.

'Come on little Lus,' Jack almost taunted, 'what are you so afraid of? It's not like they're the good guys here and killing them would make you a hero. Don't you want to be a hero?'

'I…'

'Trust us Lus,' Baraku's tone was almost luring, 'together we can bring down the army of Ni and end this war.'


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

That feeling of something not being right had continued even after the start of the battle. Everything in Ni wished he'd been able to wait a little longer before starting his attack, but there was nothing he could do about it now. His mind felt heavy and distracted as he watched the Sen Pay at work. They were a competent army, but their opponents were no slouches. There might have been less of them than there were the Sen Pay but they were more than capable of holding their own.

Ni found himself half turning towards the tribal leaders he knew were in the compound behind him; were any of them as good as either force currently fighting? They were his children; his blood. They were leaders, most of them were warriors and yet… He was certain they were outmatched.

'I am a fool,' his voice was so low even he barely heard it.

Turning back towards the battlefield, he found himself pressing all his hope into the Sen Pay. If they won this battle they would be around for the next. If they lost, he would lose them and then there would be nothing left but his demon forces. The thought sat uncomfortably in the lining of his stomach. He didn't want it to come down to them, because he was pretty sure they were going to lose. It made him feel like such a traitor just thinking about it, but it was true. The only hope he had of winning this was by holding onto the Sen Pay and he could only do that if the other side were not victorious in their efforts today.

But not being victorious didn't mean they had to lose either. It was a curious thought, but if the day somehow ended with a stalemate of any kind then his shot with the Sen Pay wouldn't be over. It was definitely the most likely scenario, judging by the way the battle was currently going and a strange kind of relief replaced the tension in his stomach. Maybe today was the right day for this.

'Something's wrong,' her voice sounded from behind him, even though he knew she couldn't possibly be there, 'can't you feel it?'

'Leave me alone,' he kept his voice low, figuring it was just a figment of his imagination he was talking to.

'But you're the one who called me here.'

Those words made him turn, but there was no one there. Of course there was no one there, his own mind was playing games with him. Why would his wife come to him now? Hadn't she said all she needed to say the night before? It was just his own anxieties taking her form; that had to be it. His own anxieties using a form he would recognise in order to lull him into falling for them. Yes, that had to be all it was.

'I see death in your future,' her voice sounded from behind him again, 'you have brought death upon your children.'

'What?' He turned back round, not totally sure if this was just his own anxieties talking or not. 'What are you talking about?'

'You gave into their wishes; you made a move on a day you know would bring misfortune,' again her voice came from behind him. 'It will bring only death to them. You have brought only death to them.'

'No,' he shook his head, really starting to wonder if she was just in his head or not, 'no you're lying. They're fine. They're with me in my camp. They're not out on the field of battle yet. There is no reason for them to die.'

'You are a fool. A fool who cannot see what is to come,' finally her voice changed from his wife's to another he recognised; his brothers. 'You are supposed to be the God of Death and Evil, yet only the evil ever interests you. You shirked all of your other responsibilities onto your wife, not that she does such a bad job at it. Then again she wouldn't need to do that job at all if _you_ hadn't created mortality. You bring death and destruction wherever you go. So it's no wonder your children will die for you now. Hell, they're lucky they haven't died for you already.'

'I should have known you were nothing more than an imposter,' he lowered his head slightly, 'my brother wouldn't have the guts to talk to me like that.'

'Really, it was the way I spoke to you that gave me away,' this time the voice belonged to his father, 'are you sure it had nothing to do with the fact I no longer sounded like your wife?'

'Show yourself, whoever you are, show yourself right now.'

'So easily rattled, just like your mother.'

Those words made Ni grit his teeth. He didn't know why this voice was getting to him so much, nor did he understand who or what was controlling it. But at the same time…

'Only a coward would keep themselves hidden like this,' he remained firm, 'so show yourself and prove to me you're no coward.'

'Really, you're worried about my cowardice at a time like this?' This time the voice belonged to Helen. 'I've told you, your children are going to die. Shouldn't you worry about them? You need them to win this war, but starting it today means they will die because of you, right now, if you don't surrender.'

'I can't surrender,' he shook his head, 'you know I can't. If I surrender I will lose the only chance I have.'

'Then it was never your chance to begin with.'

'You,' he half growled out the word, 'I know who you are,' he made his way towards his viewpoint and stared towards the opposing end of the battle field. 'So which one of you is the projection, the one who's here annoying me or the one out there?'

'Neither,' her voice was calm, finally revealing its true sound, 'but I think you already knew that.'

'So I was right, there really are three of you?'

'I'm not confirming nor denying how many of us there are,' she sounded almost bored, 'and again we're getting more than a little off topic here, don't you think? I've told you, your children are going to die; shouldn't you show them some concern?'

'How can I be so sure you're telling the truth? From the moment you arrived you've been nothing but deceitful about your identity, so why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?'

'Why would I lie about this?'

'Why wouldn't you?'

'If they die and you do nothing, their deaths will be on your head and yours alone. Are you prepared to accept that?'

'Do I have a choice,' he folded his arms and shrugged.

'This is the fate you have chosen,' the voice appeared to sound out of every inch of the room around him, 'make certain you remember that, because you will not be allowed to forget.'


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

'I wonder what they were doing here,' Pitch glanced about as they came across the girls.

'Mm,' there was almost a non-committal tone in his voice as he pressed his lips together.

'What is it? What do you know?'

'No, it's nothing,' he shook his head.

'No, it can't be nothing, if it was nothing it would sound like nothing, but you're not making it sound like nothing, you're making it sound like something; so what is it?'

'Don't you sense that power signature?'

For a few moments she was silent as she appeared to examine the air around them. Then her face took on a strange, almost uncertain look.

'I thought she wasn't going to get involved in this,' her voice was strangely mute, 'I thought it was all too much for her still.'

'It is too much for her still, but I think she's following some strange sense of responsibility. Jack had always planned for her to be the one they dealt with. It only changed after… and even then I think he hoped it would be her. Not that she wanted anything to do with him by that point.'

'So what do you think she's doing with the girls?' Pitch tilted her head curiously. 'I mean, why would she bring them out here like this?'

'To keep them from the battle,' he frowned, 'she knows something we don't.'

'Like what?'

'I'm not sure exactly, I just know she knows something, something she doesn't want them to see.'

'But she's happy about that Drake boy seeing it?' Pitch stared at him. 'I mean, he's around their age too, right?'

'Mm, but I don't think she would have been able to lure him away from it as easily. And besides, I think she believes he can handle it.'

'Because he's a boy,' there were more than a few warning tones in her voice.

'No, because he's already been scarred for life. He lost his innocence a long time ago, these girls still have theirs.'

'Are you sure about that,' her eyes turned towards CiCi.

'They may not be completely innocent, some of them may even have been through a lot of stuff, but they're not damaged beyond repair by any means.'

'And you think the boy is?'

'I think whatever is about to happen won't make his pain worse for him, but could make things a whole lot worse for them,' he remained firm. 'Or at least, I think that's why she's taken them out of the way. I can't see what other reason there would be, other than the level of danger being too much for them, but I doubt that's the reason. And…'

Before he could say anything else, he heard the sound of approaching voices.

'We should get out of here, before we're caught,' Pitch shot him a look.

'Agreed, but let's stay within reach of them just in case it's not who we think it is approaching.'

'Okay,' she nodded, 'let's go.'

* * *

><p>Ahna was the first to spot them and when she did her whole body felt strangely calm. The three girls just looked as though they were sleeping, that was all. But were they really just sleeping? The more she thought about it the more it ate away at her calm.<p>

'Hey girls, are you alright?' By this time Covo had reached them and was gently shaking them awake.

Hazelnut stirred a little, enough to confirm she was still alive, but not enough to wake up. Ahna wasn't sure if that was a relief or not, but she did know it had to be a good sign.

'What do you think we should do?' Covo turned his gaze towards her.

'I think we should take all three of them back to the Southern Palace and put them to bed,' she gave a heavy sigh.

'Is that really such a good idea?' He frowned. 'Wouldn't it be more sensible to take them to Yugi's place? We don't know how long they're going to be out for and at some point we'll have to join the others in battle.'

'Do we really?' Her voice was as mute as she suddenly felt. 'I mean, I'm sure they would all understand if we sat this one out; the girls need us right now.'

'Maybe,' it was clear from the tone of his voice he was more than a little tempted. 'And I guess it would probably be safer for Téa and the kids if we take them back to the Southern Palace.'

'What do you mean safer?' Ahna half glared at him.

'I mean… well we don't know what it was which did _that_,' he pointed, 'so it might not be such a good idea to take them into our protected zone, just in case that's what someone wants.'

'Are you suggesting my girls might still be in some kind of danger?' She really wasn't sure how that made her feel.

'Yeah, I think I am.'

For a few long moments she was silent. Then, before she could even think about saying anything else, Catilin placed her arms around her shoulders.

'It's okay Ahna, I'm sure whatever the danger is it won't hang around for long.'

'That doesn't exactly make me feel better,' she pulled a face.

'I'm sorry,' she looked sad.

'No, it's okay, it's not your fault. I know this situation isn't exactly… clear right now; I just wish…'

'It's okay Ahna,' Covo shot her an understanding look, 'I wish the exact same thing. It will all be okay though, I promise.'

'Don't make promises you don't know whether or not you can keep,' she shook her head. 'But you're right, whatever happens, it will be okay.'


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

It didn't feel right. How could this ever feel right? Everything Lus had been feeling before. All the power and enthusiasm which had been flowing through his veins dissipated almost as soon as they'd begun their attack. Lus had not agreed to help them kill, but somehow he felt as though his hands were covered in blood anyway. To make things worse they kept each of their victims propped up as if to cover up their heinous crime. It made him feel sick to his stomach and prevented him from moving any further into the enemy camp than the entrance way.

How? How had he allowed this to happen? He was the son of the Face of Friendship. He hadn't wanted anyone dead, just incapacitated and yet… yet he'd allowed them to talk him into letting them do this? It was inconceivable. No, it was worse. It was as though each second which passed stole another piece of him in the same way they stole another life. It made him feel sick to his stomach and there was just nothing he could do about it.

No, that wasn't completely true; there was one thing he could do. With a great deal of force, he convinced himself to start moving. He had to make it to the command centre. He had to make sure they didn't kill Ni. He knew… he knew they said they weren't going to do that. He knew they said it wouldn't benefit them, but somehow he'd lost his ability to believe them. If they could be this manipulative and deceptive with bodies, why wouldn't they be with real people too?

Moving through he couldn't tell who had been hit and who hadn't. The scene around him felt strangely grotesque. Worse still because he knew his invisibility had strengthened theirs making this all possible. Desperately he tried to keep his mind focused on the task at hand. But it almost felt like he was asking too much of himself. No, not almost, he was asking too much of himself. How… how could he just ignore all this? He'd allowed two madmen a flawless entrance into the enemy's camp and they'd massacred everyone. His conviction that they wouldn't leave Ni untouched suddenly grew. It was probably the only thing which kept him moving forward, first at a staggered walk and then, eventually, into a full run.

By the time he reached Ni's war room, he was gasping for breath. He couldn't see or sense the other two anywhere nearby, but that didn't matter. It didn't matter as long as he still perceived them as a threat and he did perceive them as a threat. Dropping his cloak he took several steps towards his cousin, whose gaze was focused out across the battlefield.

'Ni, we need to talk,' he dropped his cloak of invisibility.

'I thought we were passed the whole false voice thing,' his voice was dry, 'and haven't we talked enough already?'

'False voice?' Lus frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

At his words, Ni finally turned around to face him.

'Oh, it's you,' his voice was strangely mute, 'not here to brag, I hope; you might have Helen, but I have the Army of Sen Pay at my disposal.'

'Not indefinitely you don't,' Lus did his best to remain calm, 'and I'm here to tell you… I mean… you see… I'm not sure how to break this to you, but…'

'Don't tell me _you_ killed my children,' he rolled his eyes, 'because you're much too passive to be the one to carry out her little threat.'

'Whose little threat?' He couldn't help but stare at him. 'And no, I'm not the one who killed them… not directly anyway… but how did you know they were dead?'

'I didn't. Not for sure. Not until you told me.' He turned away. 'I guess her warning was more than just hot air.'

'Again, whose?'

'It's not important,' he waved a dismissive hand at him, 'you should return to your commander.'

'But… I mean, don't you care your demons… your children are dead?' Lus half gawked at him. 'Don't you care someone came in here and killed them all off. Or that I helped that person or… persons sneak in and do it? Don't you care…?'

'I didn't want to make my move today,' he cut him off, 'I should have listened to my instincts and continued to wait.'

'Then why didn't you?'

'You wouldn't understand.'

'No, you're right, I probably wouldn't,' Lus folded his arms, 'but I'm willing to listen anyway.'

'Why?'

'Because…' he hesitated, because he knew what he wanted to say would sound pretty stupid. 'Because we're family and that's what family does.'

Almost before he'd finished speaking Ni had started laughing. There was something about the way the laugh sounded which grated through every single one of Lus's nerves; yet at the same time…

'Family,' the word sounded almost bitter.

'Yes, family,' Lus did his best to hold his nerve. 'Look, I know things are a little… messed up for all of us, but just because things are… complicated, doesn't mean we're not family or that we shouldn't try to help each other out when we can.'

'Says the cousin who stole my queen from me,' he half glared at him. 'Do you really think your pathetic attempt at familial feelings are going to get you anywhere?'

'No, probably not,' he shook his head, 'but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try, because…'

'_We're family_,' Ni sarcastically bleated out the word, 'don't make me laugh.'

'I wasn't trying to,' he continued to hold his ground, 'I think… I think I mean what I'm saying.'

'You only think you mean it,' he shot Lus a look, 'what good are your thoughts to me?'

'I don't know,' he lowered his gaze, 'I don't have a proper answer for you right now. But I do know I really want to try and… understand.'

'Understand what exactly?'

'What's led you to this moment? How you ended up stood here forcing a battle before you were ready for it? I don't know, I just… I just want to understand why this couldn't be avoided.'

'We don't have the time for this.'

'No, I don't accept that. We will talk about this Ni, all of this… whatever it is. We have to. We don't have a choice.'

'There's always a choice Little Passive One,' he rolled his eyes, 'even now there is a choice and I'm making one. You will leave, right now and we will never speak of this or anything else ever again.'


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

_'We should create a wall of light,' _Tristan's voice ran clearly through his mind, _'if we all pull together it should be enough to keep them from advancing till nightfall.'_

_ 'That would only leave this in a draw,' _Joey thought back, _'we need to have them defeated if we're going to take them out of the equation.'_

_ 'I'm not sure if we're going to be able to do that. Not today. Not as we are. It's more important that we hold the line.'_

_ 'What do the others think?'_

_ 'Seto agrees with me, so does Yugi, but we haven't had a chance to pass it onto the kids yet.'_

_ 'Okay, share it round and let me know how it goes. If everyone else agrees we'll go for it.'_

_ 'How did I know you'd say something like that?'_

_ 'Because we've known each other way too long, that's why.'_

* * *

><p>Despite his words, Lus still stood defiantly in the doorway. It annoyed Ni more than a little; how could this child defy him like this. He was a true God. A recognised God. What was this boy other than the mortal offspring of the Face of Friendship? No one recognised his power yet. No one respected him completely yet. He was nothing more than an insect crawling its way into history, he had no right to stand up to anyone like this, never mind a God as powerful as Ni.<p>

Even as he was thinking all this, Ni could feel his own sense of defiance leaving him. After all, what was he really but a God his own subjects could threaten. A God who's one shot was falling apart around him. A God who couldn't even bring out fear in a child. It didn't matter who that child was or how powerful they might be, he was supposed to be the God of Evil and Death, fear should walk the path in front of him without question or exception. What had happened to him?

'I'm not leaving here until you talk to me Ni,' Lus continued to hold his ground, 'really talk to me I mean. I know this isn't exactly a comfortable situation for you and it's hardly one for me either. But you need to talk and I need to be the one to hear you.'

'Why you? What makes you so special in this equation?' He rolled his eyes.

'Honestly, I'm not sure, but I know I've seen beneath your outer layers before and I think I can again. All you need to do is open up to me.'

Ni rolled his eyes and turned away. This child's attempts at bonding with him were just pathetic. It would be pathetic for him to acknowledge them. It would be pathetic for him to allow this situation to continue any further. The only problem was, he already felt pathetic so would indulging that feeling a little more really hurt anybody?

'It's your pride getting in the way, isn't it?' Lus teased. 'I can see it in your eyes. You want to talk to me, but you're too proud.'

'Yes, because goading me is really the right way of getting me to lower my barriers,' he rolled his eyes. 'Just leave me alone already, would you?'

'I won't. Not until you reveal what's really going on in that head of yours. This whole situation came to this point for a reason and I want to understand why. I want to understand you. Because you're family.'

'Stop saying that,' a flicker of anger moved through him.

'Why, does it make you uncomfortable?'

'Just leave Lus, I'm tired of you and this conversation. I want you to leave, right now, before I…'

'Before you what? It's not as though you have the power to kill me Ni. If you did you would have done it already.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'Helen makes me so sure. Killing me would have guaranteed she ended up with you. And yet even when you had me chained to a wall, you still held back from killing me. So there are only two conclusions I can draw from that; either you see me as family and can't bring yourself to actually harm a member of your own flesh and blood or you literally don't have the power to kill me. Either way I have no fear of you right now and no reason to give up on this conversation of ours.'

'Since when were children of the Passive Mistress such stubborn little bastards?' He rolled his eyes. 'You know your sisters would have walked away by now.'

'Really? Does that mean they've tried to get through to you before?'

'I didn't say that.'

'No, you just implied it. So, have they?'

'That's none of your concern.'

'No Ni, right now it's exactly my concern. I want to know, have they ever tried to talk to you like this? Has any member of our screwed up family tried to for that matter? I need to know.'

'Why?'

'Because it's the only way I'm ever going to get anywhere with you.'

'Such arrogance for such a pathetic little Demi-God.'

'You're not going to scare or intimidate me away Ni. I will stay, right in this spot, until you and I talk things through. Because we're…'

Before he could finish what he was saying, Ni sent an icy blast in his direction, knocking him off of his feet.

'I thought you said you weren't going to move from that spot,' he smirked. 'I've already proven that a lie and…'

His own sentence was cut off by a blast of light knocking him off of his own feet. A part of him was surprised someone so fragile could deliver such a powerful blow. It almost made Ni respect him as a God. Almost.

'I will throw back at you everything you throw at me Ni,' Lus's voice was deathly serious, 'and I will not leave here… not leave you until we have talked about what's really going on here. Because we're family and as much as you might want to, there's not a damn thing you can do about it.'

'You really think talking will make a difference here,' he shook his head, 'go home little Passive One; your attempts are pathetic.'

'No, they're not. They're getting through to you.'

'What makes you think that?'

'Because you're still indulging them,' he held his ground, 'you want to talk to me Ni and I'm not leaving here until you do.'


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

She ran her gaze up and down the wall of light the others had created, wondering whether or not she should be a part of it. It was a tough call to make, because as much as she knew her added strength would be more than useful, she was also aware of the fact the Sen Pay could use her as a point of weakness. Their powers were connected to the beast's, which means they were connected to her. Her gaze must have passed up and down the wall almost six times before a curious frown pulled across her face. There were people missing from the line-up; Lus, Baraku and Jack.

Lus she knew shouldn't be there; after all there had been no reason to call him back from his scouting mission. Jack and Baraku on the other hand… Fear bit at her stomach just thinking about what they might be up to. She knew she shouldn't have trusted them. Why did she allow herself to trust them? Why…?

'You know you should learn to have a little more faith in us,' Jack's voice hissed into her ear, 'we were just off making things a whole lot easier for you and instead of giving us the benefit of the doubt you start thinking of all the ways which we could betray you.'

'You have no idea what I was thinking,' she whipped round to face him, 'and I resent the accusations you're making.'

'Why? Because they're true,' Baraku folded his arms.

'I don't care what they are or what they're not,' she held her ground, 'what I want is for you to help the others out,' she indicated towards the wall of light.

'First she dodges the question, then she gives you an order,' Baraku smirked, 'just who does she think she is?'

'I'm more curious as to why she's agreed to this delay tactic,' Jack shrugged, 'I mean, that is all this is,' he indicated to the others. 'Holding the Army of Sen Pay in place is simply going to draw this whole mess out longer. What you need to do is something drastic enough to make the Sen Pay feel as though they've lost this.'

'Something like what?' She found herself becoming strangely defensive.

'Oh, I'm sure I could think of more than a few things,' he began examining his nails, 'but I need to know I have your absolute trust before I carry anything out.'

'I can't trust you unless I know what it is you're planning to do,' she eyed him up curiously.

'I told you, I'm planning to make the Sen Pay feel as though they've lost.'

'Yes, but you're being a little vague on the how,' she held firm. 'I can't trust you if I don't know what you're planning to do.'

'That never bothered you before.'

'Well it bothers me now,' she gritted her teeth, 'I'm not some gullible little kid anymore. I know what you're capable of and I don't think I can just trust you blindly because you say I have to.'

'Then I guess you just want to drag this battle with them out as long as possible then,' he shrugged, 'too bad really, it would have been nice to end this sooner rather than later.'

'You're not being fair Jack. Why won't you just tell me what you're planning?'

'Because I need you to trust me first.'

'Which means I'm not going to like what I hear,' she rolled her eyes. 'All you're doing right now Jack, is giving me reasons to distrust you and you know it. Why should I agree to anything you have to say blindly when you don't give me any reason to?'

'Centre would trust me.'

'Well I'm not Centre,' she folded her arms, 'and I'm not Right either. I don't have complete trust or complete distrust of you. All I know right now is that you're being deliberately difficult about this. I want to be able to trust you, but you're making that hard for me by not telling me what's going through that head of yours.'

'All you need to know is that I have a way of ending this war today. That should be more than enough for you,' Jack held firm.

'Well it isn't. It just makes things even more suspicious than they already were,' she shook her head. 'How can I trust you when I know what you did to my sister?'

'Because you need to trust me and you know it,' he almost appeared to smirk. 'I can hear it in the way you're speaking right now. You need to be able to trust me whether or not you actually think it's a good idea to.'

'You don't know me that well,' she held her ground, 'you have no idea what I'm really thinking or how I really feel or anything.'

'I know you're allowing this conversation to get to you. Why else would you make a reply like that?'

'Shut up Jack,' she turned away from him, 'stop trying to manipulate me like this; you're not being fair.'

'I'm not being fair?' He almost laughed. 'You're the one refusing to end this war, because you're too stubborn to trust me. I'm pretty sure the others would consider that unfair, don't you?'

For almost too long she found herself hesitating. She knew trusting him would be the worst idea in the world, but at the same time what choice did she have? If she didn't willingly agree to trust him he would find some other way of getting around her. He was stronger than she was and much better with both his mind games and his manipulation than she could ever hope to be. The only one who could have stood up to him in this situation was Right, but she wouldn't have ever found herself in this position to begin with. A part of her insides began to ache at just the thought of her poor Khine Sister. She'd been through hell and back and she was convinced Jack was the reason for it. How could she bring herself to trust him knowing that?

'You'd be a fool not to trust him you know,' Baraku's voice sounded almost like slime as he moved towards her. 'He has the power to end this war in a heartbeat, who wouldn't want that?'

'I'm not sure that I want that,' she shook her head, 'not at the price I've no doubt he'll charge for it.'

'Who said anything about a price?'

'He wants me to trust him implicitly, how can there not be some hidden cost to this.'

'You're too suspicious.'

'No, I'm not; if anything I don't think I'm suspicious enough.'

'You would rather just stall and keep this war going indefinitely?'

'No.'

'Then you want to trust Jack and get this whole mess over with quickly.'

'No. I… I'm not sure what I want,' she placed her hands over her ears, 'go away, let me think about this.'

'What makes you think you have any time to think about anything,' Jack's voice hissed into her brain. 'This war needs to end, now, before things get out of control.'

'Things are already out of control, aren't they?' She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that would be enough to block him out.

'Oh my dear, sweet child, you have no idea how much worse things are about to get, unless you trust me and let me end it now.'


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Lus had no idea what was driving him to do this. After all, on his way to Ni's camp he'd done nothing but envisage ways of incapacitating him. Talking had not been one of those ways and yet now that he was here it felt as though it were the right way somehow. He didn't know if it was because he felt guilty for his part in the death of the demons in the camp behind him or because some other force was compelling him forward in his endeavour, but somehow it didn't really matter. For the first time since he'd been aware of his relationship to the Gods of the Tenth Order, he suddenly really felt as though they were truly a part of his family. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not, but he did know it wasn't something he could just ignore.

'You really think talking will fix anything?' Ni half glared at him. 'My wife tried that last night and it really didn't get her very far.'

'But you expect your wife to try, don't you? You can't honestly say you expected me to try.'

'Maybe not, but this attempt of yours is pathetic.'

'If it's so pathetic then why am I still here?'

'Because you refuse to leave.'

'You could kick me out if you really wanted to Ni and you know it. You keep _asking_ me to leave, which means you want it to be my choice.' A strange wave of understanding moved through Lus. 'You want it to be my choice because that will prove you right, won't it? It will prove what you think you know about _our_ family. That they chose to abandon you. But that's not the truth, is it? They never chose to abandon you, you pushed them away.'

'Now you just sound like my wife.'

'Maybe she has a point.'

'You have no idea what my childhood was like,' Ni's voice was somewhere between a growl and a hiss, 'no idea what it was like being the one who could never get anything right. Fray was the genius, the special one, the one everyone thought would change everything, take away the past and make everything better. And even when he failed… even when he proved to them it was never his place to make such a difference, they still loved him more than me.'

'So you're doing all this because you have a younger brother complex?'

'Don't patronise me,' there was more than a tone of anger in his voice, 'and don't act like you even begin to understand what my childhood was like. You grew up in the family the Mistresses always wanted. I grew up in an abomination as an abomination.'

'It must have been hard to be the only one feeling that way too.'

'I told you not to patronise me,' he glared. 'And I wasn't the only one who felt that way, I know there were times everyone did, even the Mistresses.'

'But you're the only one who pushed everyone away because of it. Everyone else at least tried to stay connected to someone else; Set with his sons, Du with his daughters, even your father…'

'Had Fray,' his voice was more than bitter, 'yeah, thanks for that one cuz, sure made me feel a whole lot better.'

'You're being deliberately difficult now.'

'Deliberately difficult,' he laughed, 'really, you want to say I'm being deliberately difficult indulging this farce of a conversation you're trying to have with me?'

'There's no need to say it like that,' Lus rolled his eyes.

'Why, because it's the truth?'

'No because…' he hesitated, he still wasn't totally sure what this was all about and the intangible thing he was trying to cling onto was only moving further away from him right now.

'You can't even come up with a good excuse, can you,' he almost laughed. 'You should leave before you embarrass yourself with this any further.'

'There you go, pushing me away again,' Lus remained calm, 'I'm not the enemy here.'

'Okay, it's official, now you're just deluded,' suddenly his voice was filled with more confident tones, 'of course you're the enemy Lus, you're part of the family I'm trying to destroy.'

'I thought this was about taking over the heavens and raising hell,' he cocked an eyebrow at him. 'When did it solely become about destroying your own?'

'You are _not_ my own. My own are the demons I rule over, the ones who worship me as their true creator and only God. My own are…'

'The one's dead in the encampment behind me?' Lus cut him off.

'I…'

'Seems to me like you've destroyed your own in order to destroy your own,' he pressed his lips tightly together. 'What are you really getting out of any of this Ni?'

'I am getting what I always wanted,' his voice was low, tight and serious, 'I'm getting my shot.'

'But at what cost?'

Ni didn't reply. Instead he turned his gaze back towards the battlefield. It was strange, Lus had always taken it for granted that Ni was evil, full stop, no questions asked. But if things really were that simple why would the other gods tolerate him being around? Why would the Mistresses allow him to become the way he was and give him so much freedom? Maybe they couldn't control the way he turned out, but they'd shown themselves more than capable of stopping or containing anything or anyone they considered a real threat. And Lus just couldn't believe they made him the God of Evil and Death because those things were necessary for existence. Yes they were necessary for balance, for free will and choice, but Ni made it sound as though he had no choice in the way he turned out. No matter how hard he tried, Lus just couldn't believe Ni was made this way at birth.

'You're not doing this because you hate your family,' Lus's voice was small, but the certainty in it made it sound stronger and more confident than he felt, 'you're not doing this because you want to rule the heavens and you're not doing this because you want hell to rise. You're doing this because you want… no, you need to be acknowledge… loved. You want your family… _our_ family to love you.'

'If that were true then this would be a pretty stupid way of going about it, don't you think,' he rolled his eyes. 'I told you before oh Passive One, you don't know me.'

'But I do.'

'No, you don't.'

'No I do and I can prove it to you if you'll let me.'

'And just how do you plan to do that, Mortal One?'

'I'm not sure yet, but as soon as I figure it out you'll know.'


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

She wasn't sure how it was possible, but she was starting to feel as though Jack and Baraku were surrounding her. How two people could make her feel so trapped she wasn't entirely sure, but it was uncomfortable and she wanted it to stop.

'Back off, I'm not going to agree to anything with you pressuring me like this,' she shot both of them serious looks.

'Pressuring you,' Jack mocked innocence, 'whatever do you mean?'

'You know exactly what I mean,' she held her nerve, 'so back off.'

'But we're just trying to save the multiverse.'

'Yeah, so you can take it over yourself,' she shook her head, 'I'm not sure I can trust you. I'm not sure I'm ever going to be able to trust you. Not completely.'

'So you'd rather this war never came to an end.'

'I didn't say that.'

'No, but your refusal to let me help does imply it.'

'No, it doesn't.'

'How can you be so sure, really?'

'I…'

'Exactly, you can't,' he sounded smug. 'Come on, trust me, you used to when you were younger.'

'That was before you did what you did to Right.'

'What I allegedly did to Right,' he corrected her, 'I mean, can you be absolutely certain I really did anything to her at all?'

'I…'

'Exactly,' he smirked, 'you can't be sure of anything.'

'But that's exactly the problem,' she shook her head, 'I can't be sure of anything and that includes you.'

'So what you're saying is that you don't want to trust me,' he began walking away, 'well that is a shame, I guess this war will never end and everyone will just blame it on you. I mean, why wouldn't they when they find out?'

'Jack…!'

'What's the matter little Left, does the truth leave a sour taste in your mouth?'

'It would only if it were the truth. You don't know for sure this is the only way.'

'Don't I?'

'No. No you don't and I don't see how you ever could.'

'Well I'll just let everyone know that when they spend all of eternity trying to hold this little wall of theirs. I mean, it's not like they have lives they want to get back to, families they want to raise or anything like that.'

'Jack, stop it.'

'And what about you? Haven't you just been reunited with someone you love very much? Someone the Council chose to take away from you? You know I was always rooting for the two of you to get together, I honestly couldn't think of anything which would have given me more joy.'

'Jack,' she could almost feel her heart breaking, 'stop it, you're just trying to manipulate me.'

'But I'm just telling you the truth.'

'How can I trust you?'

'The real question right now Left, is how can you not?'

'Jack…?'

'What is it? What are you thinking right now?'

'I…' she felt strangely defeated, 'I'm thinking I have to trust you,' she lowered her gaze. 'I trust you, so end this war already.'

'Good,' he placed his hand against her back, causing a burst of pain to move through her, 'I'm so glad you said that.'

* * *

><p>'<em>Something's wrong,'<em> the words half pounded through Tristan's head, _'don't you feel it?'_

_ 'What do you mean something's wrong,' _he glanced towards Kaiba, _'we're holding the wall, aren't we?'_

_ 'Yes, we are, I know we are, but something feels wrong. Don't you sense it?'_

_ 'Right now the only think I sense is how much of a struggle maintaining this wall is,' _he mentally sighed.

_'There's more. There has to be something more. I don't know what it is, but… I think it has something to do with __**her**__.'_

_ 'By __**her**__ do you mean our Power Limitless friend?'_

_ 'Yes, I do. I think she's in trouble, but I'm not totally sure how I know that.'_

_ 'Maybe it had something to do with the other one's visit. You told me she wanted you to try and protect her, so maybe she made it so you could sense when she was in the kind of trouble she warned you about.'_

_ 'Maybe,' _Kaiba's mental voice was tight, _'but there's not exactly a whole lot I can do about it right now. If I leave my position this wall will fail and we'll be back to fighting again.'_

_ 'And if you don't she'll get betrayed and you'll have failed to keep your promise to the other one.'_

_ 'What's more important right now, holding this wall or protecting a girl who's already far from innocent.'_

_ 'Really, you would so easily break your promise?'_

_ 'I'm not sure I have a choice.'_

_ 'Then why do you feel so bad about it?'_

_ 'Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you feel bad if you knew you couldn't do anything right now?'_

_ 'Split consciousness.'_

_ 'What?'_

_ 'You could split your consciousness. The Pure is the only one of the Mistresses who can be in two places at once, remember?'_

_ 'But the Pure was always the one to do it and she hadn't done it in years. I'm not sure I can. I'm not sure I know how.'_

_ 'Of course you know how; you are the Pure now, remember? Come on, you and I both know it's the only way you'll be able to keep your promise and hold this wall.'_

_ 'Okay,'_ he nodded, _'I'll try. I just hope this works.'_


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Ni didn't know why Lus was getting to him so much. It shouldn't be possible, his mortal cousin, a child who's existence was no more than a dot in history so far, shouldn't be able to make him feel… anything. Yet every second they spent together made Ni's already uncertain resolve wavered further. A part of him insisted this feeling was more to do with the fact he already had his doubts about going to war today. Doubts which had only been added to by his visit from _the other one_ shortly before his cousin had arrived. So why couldn't he completely convince himself that's all it was?

As he tried his best to ignore and suppress everything he was feeling, his mind couldn't help but think about the tribe leaders. Instantly his insides began to twist. First he's allowed them to be marked by the beast, then he'd just stood by and allowed them to be killed one by one. Guilt filtered through him as he couldn't help but think how much easier things would be now he no longer had their pressure against him, but at the same time if he were to lose… or worse still pull back from this war of his, his hell would be in anarchy.

His one shot with the Sen Pay now became his only shot with anything. He had to make it worth it, didn't he? He had to make the sacrifices of his tribal leaders… his children… worth something, didn't he? Didn't he owe them that much? It felt like he did, so why couldn't he reconcile that feeling within himself. Why did he still feel as though loosing here today wouldn't be such a bad idea? It made him feel terrible, but the longer the conversation between him and Lus went on the harder it became to ignore.

But how could he even contemplate the idea of giving up now? How could he back out of this situation with his dignity intact? If the child knew him and could offer him the sense of family he always felt he'd missed out on, would it really balance out everything which had happened? He didn't think so. No, worse, he knew it wouldn't. These were thoughts he couldn't… shouldn't be tempted by and yet the more he had them the more tempting they became. Lus was somehow managing to lure him, but why or how was beyond him. And, as much as he kept trying to tell himself Lus's words were nothing more than pretty little lies trying to prevent Ni's success, it didn't matter. They were there and they were tempting.

'I'm getting through to you, aren't I?' Lus took several steps towards him. 'Somewhere inside of you, my words are actually getting through. How does that make you feel?'

'It doesn't make me feel; your words are not getting through to me,' he gritted his teeth, 'the very idea they are is laughable.'

'It's only laughable if it isn't true and I think it's true; my words are getting through to you, aren't they?'

Ni rolled his eyes and said nothing. He didn't want to admit Lus was right. He didn't want to give up his position, not now, how could he? If only something would happen? If only someone would take the choice away from him. Then he could walk away from this with his dignity intact. Those thoughts played strangely in his mind. It felt as though he wanted to give up, to turn back, to admit Lus was right; but that was impossible, wasn't it? Lus couldn't be right, could he?

'You know there really aren't any winners or losers here Ni,' Lus coaxed, 'no one would think any less of you; not even you at this point. You gave your shot a try, but it's not going to work out. Not because you've failed, but because it's not what you really want. It's never been what you really wanted. But if you back away from this now, maybe it's not too late to get what you're really after here.'

'And just what am I really after, hm Lus?' He met and held his gaze. 'A family who love me? Who accept me for who I am? Who don't fear me? Is that what I'm really after?'

'I think… no, I'm pretty sure it is. I'm pretty sure it's what you really want. What you've always really wanted. Maybe you should just stop this now and everyone can just start again.'

'You really think it's so simple? You really think I can just walk away from this now?'

'I don't think, I know you can. And I know the others will accept you, if you give them a chance.'

'Like _you've_ accepted me you mean,' his gaze narrowed.

For a few moments Lus hesitated and finally Ni felt as though he'd called his bluff. It was strange though, rather than feeling elated at being proven right, he felt strangely disappointed. He didn't want Lus to be telling the truth; to really know things about him that he barely knew about himself. But for that one brief, fleeting moment it was everything he desired.

'You're right,' Lus's words felt like salt on an open wound, 'I haven't fully accepted you yet, but I'm willing to put the past behind us and start again. I want to get to know you better. I want you to be a part of my family. And not just you, all of the others too. My cousins, my siblings, all of them. We should be a family, because we are a family.'

'Pretty words Lus, you really think I want to hear pretty words right now?'

'I think you want it more than anything; why else did you stop using anything but my actual name when addressing me?'

'I…' he hesitated. 'I don't want pretty words Lus, I don't want promises you have no intention of keeping. I want you to prove to me you mean what you say. You said you'd prove it to me, yet so far all you've done is talk at me. Prove it to me Lus. Prove to me you know me well enough to make anything you're saying work.'

'I don't know how to prove it.'

'Then how can I be expected to believe anything you have to say,' he shook his head. 'Leave Lus, we are more than done here.'

'No, we're not, not yet, we can't be done yet. I'm getting through to you.'

'You're getting through to no one,' a bubble of anger rose through him, 'just leave me alone.'

'No, I'm not leaving; if I leave now then I might as well paint the word liar onto my forehead. I may not know how to prove anything to you, but I do know walking away now is not the answer.'

'I don't care what you think the answer is, I want you to leave.'

'And I'm telling you no.'

'_Leave_,' he all but hissed the word at him, 'I want you to _leave_.'

'And I'm telling you I won't go,' Lus held firm. 'You're stuck with me Ni, whether you want me or not. Because we're family and that's just the way it works.'


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Kaiba wasn't sure what part of his consciousness he was projecting exactly, but he did know whatever part it was, this part could see. It was strange, as much as he knew he should appreciate that fact, he really didn't like it. Not because it made him envious, but because it just felt so unnatural to him now. Still, the sight he was met with when he arrived was pretty much what he was expecting; Jack was clearly betraying what trust the Prodigy Child had in him and he was there to stop it.

'Leave her alone,' he took several aggressive steps forward, 'you can't do this to her.'

'But she's agreed to let me do this,' he smirked back, 'and it has to be done if we're ever going to stop the Army of Sen Pay.'

'What are you talking about?' He stared at him. 'She doesn't look like she's happy with this and how does hurting her stop them,' he indicated towards the Sen Pay.

'Because she hosts the beast,' the devil himself could not have said that statement in a more malicious way.

'Just what are you planning to do?' Kaiba wasn't sure what emotion it was running through him, but whatever it was it was pretty damn close to fear.

'What do you think?'

'She would never agree to something like that,' he gritted his teeth as he reluctantly allowed himself to register what it was Jack had pressed against her back. 'You must have tricked her into this somehow.'

'Such distrust,' he tutted, 'all I've tried to do since I arrived was help your side win this war. First I took out the bastard tribal leaders and now I'm trying to stop the Sen Pay. Yet do I receive any thanks for my efforts?'

'You receive no thanks because the way you're going about this is all wrong,' Kaiba glared, 'and you can't tell me she agreed to this when you said whatever it was you said to get her to trust you.'

'You're right, all I asked her to do was trust me. But isn't that the whole point? She's letting me do this because she trust's I'm doing the right thing.'

'She's letting you do this because she's in too much pain to stop you,' Kaiba held firm, 'stop this right now.'

'I'm afraid it's far too late for that now,' his voice traced with amusement.

'And just what's that supposed to mean?'

'Isn't it obvious,' he pulled the talisman away from her back and allowed her to collapse onto the ground, 'by the time you arrived the process couldn't be reverse. What's done is done Pure and there's nothing you can do about it.'

* * *

><p>As he'd grown accustom to the strange feelings moving through him, Arados realised just how connected to his cousins it made him. It almost felt as though he knew exactly what they were thinking and feeling as though their thoughts and feelings were his own. It was weird, but at the same time it made a lot of sense. He knew and understood exactly what Lus was trying to do now and in a weird way he was pretty sure he was the one willing him forward. Well him and Taylor. It was strange to think they needed to make Ni feel included in their family somehow, but since the idea had first occurred to one of them it felt like the right way forward.<p>

In Arados's mind though, being here so far away from where he felt he was needed didn't sit right with him. Okay, so maybe the barrier wouldn't hold if he and Taylor weren't there, but the Sen Pay were never going to give up until Ni did. Or at least that was true as far as Arados was concerned. From what he could sense of the conversation occurring between his cousins, Ni needed something more to push him in the _right_ direction and maybe that thing was him and Taylor.

'I'm not sure Lus knows just how connected he is to us right now,' Taylor had edged his way down their wall of Light, putting him within comfortable talking distance. 'I don't think he knows we're the ones egging him on.'

'That doesn't surprise me, his sensory abilities were never quite as developed as ours.'

'Ours?' Taylor cocked an eyebrow at him.

'I never said mine were great, but as an empath they are still better than his by default. Likewise with you being a telepath.'

'I'd say this has less to do with our _sensory_ capabilities and more to do with our basic ones. Telepathy and empathy form natural recognisable links for us, since Lus has neither all he knows for sure is that things are different.'

'Actually it feels more like all he _knew_ for sure; he doesn't seem to be relying on that anymore. Or even acknowledging it if it comes to it.'

'I know what you mean, but I think that was the shock of what Baraku and Jack did.'

'I feel as though we were right there too,' Arados lowered his gaze.

'In a way I think we were. Just like I think we can still consider ourselves there with him now.'

'We should be there. And I don't just mean as we are now, I mean we should really be there,' his expression became serious. 'We could be the proof Lus needs.'

'I'm not sure if anything we try will truly reach my brother,' Taylor sighed, 'but you're right, I feel like if more of us were there with Lus right now, Ni would actually take what he's saying more seriously.'

'Instead of just talking round in circles?'

'They are just about enough to make a person dizzy, right,' he laughed. 'You're right, we should be there; but right now that's impossible. Right now we have to…'

Even as he was speaking something strange began to happen amongst the Sen Pay. It was so unbelievable that at first Arados really wasn't sure what he was witnessing. Then with absolute certainty he lowered his hands from the barrier and allowed it to weaken.

'What's happening to them?' His voice was strangely soft. 'Where are they going?'

'I… I don't know,' Taylor shook his head, as he too lowered his hands, 'but I know where we need to go.'

'To Ni,' Arados glanced towards him.

'To Ni.'


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

'Where did they go,' Crovell half gritted his teeth as he shimmed closer to Jo, 'don't they know how important maintaining this wall is?'

'Haven't you noticed half the Sen Pay have disappeared?' She glanced towards him.

'Well, yeah, that's a pretty hard fact to miss right now, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't help maintain the wall.'

'Why,' Jo pulled her own hands away, weakening the strength of it even further.

'Jo, what the hell do you think you're doing?'

'I think I'm doing the right thing,' her eyes turned towards the Sen Pay, 'the reason they're leaving is because they're being turned back into their hosts. We've won.'

'You don't know that for sure,' he studied her for a moment.

'Don't I?'

'No, you don't and I don't see how you can be so sure.'

'Something's happened to the beast,' her eyes turned towards the spot the Power Limitless was supposed to be, 'without being able to sense its intentions the Sen Pay are unable to do anything.'

'You mean they've only been obeying Ni this whole time, because they could sense that's what the beast wanted them to do?'

'Of course.'

'So she has been our real enemy this whole time,' he gritted his teeth.

'I don't think it can be viewed quite as cleanly as that,' Jo shook her head, 'her thoughts and the beast's thoughts are not one and the same you know.'

'That doesn't matter,' he remained firm, 'she was still influencing the beast and…'

'It doesn't work like that.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'I'm sure, because it's the truth.'

'If you're so all knowing, tell me exactly what happened to her,' he wasn't sure whether he wanted to roll his eyes, glare or both.

'By her do you mean the Power Limitless or the beast? Because the beast is genderless you know.'

'I know, I was talking about the girl.'

'I'm not certain,' she trained her gaze on the hill behind them, 'but I get the feeling the beast is has been taken away from her somehow.'

'Taken away,' he frowned, 'as in removed from?'

'I'm not entirely sure,' she shook her head, 'I can't get any real fix on what this feeling is, I just know… I just know she's hurting.'

'I'm not sure if I can really feel bad for her or not,' Crovell pulled a face, 'after everything she's been keeping from us…'

'Her heart is breaking, how can you not feel bad for her?'

'I've already told you how,' he shook his head, 'you should maybe try paying a little more attention to what I'm actually saying.'

Her response was a more than sour glare in his direction. Sighing heavily he finally pulled his own hands back from the wall of light. Just like with all the previous disconnects, the wall appeared to dim more than a little from his actions. Not that it made much of a difference at this point, there were almost no Sen Pay left in the field beyond. As soon as Crovell's hands left the wall, everyone else appeared to follow suit and by the time it disappeared completely so had the last of the Sen Pay.

'So what are we supposed to do now?' He glanced towards his sister. 'Prepare for the army of demons to attack?'

'What we really need to do right now is regroup,' she tilted her head thoughtfully, 'if any other attack is coming, we should prepare for it together.'

'If?' He jumped on the word. 'You don't think we're about to face a hoard of demons? What do you know that I don't?'

'That right now our brother and his cousins are talking to Ni,' her voice was strangely calm, 'and we should have faith in that.'

* * *

><p>'No, no, no, no, no,' Ni's eyes scanned the field as he watched the Sen Pay disappear one by one.<p>

He knew at various points during his increasingly repetitive conversation with Lus, he'd wished the Sen Pay would just disappear so the decision could be made for him. But now that it was, he wasn't sure he was wanted it or if he was ready for it if he did. Having the external battle taken out of his hands meant he only had the internal one to face up to and he… Before he could finish his own thought Arados and Taylor appeared. The two of them instantly moved to Lus's side and the strange aura he'd vaguely been aware of surrounding his frail cousin, suddenly become much more defined.

'We know what you and Lus have been talking about,' Arados's voice was strangely firm, 'and we think he's right or if not right, then he at least has a valid point.'

'We also agree with what he said about us being family,' Taylor lowered his head slightly, 'you are my brother and I think its time we truly got to know each other.'

'You really think this is going to work?' Ni tried to keep all emotion out of his voice. 'You really think the three of you can gang up on me like this and achieve something?'

'We're not ganging up on you,' Lus shook his head.

'Aren't you? Aren't you trying to force your opinions on me? Force me into playing happy families? Not everybody has to like their relatives you know. Maybe I like not liking any of you. Maybe I like being on my own.'

'If that were true you wouldn't always seek affection.'

'I don't seek affection,' he shook his head, 'what in hell gave you that idea?'

'Your conquests,' Taylor loosely folded his arms, 'it's not about sex; if it was you wouldn't spend so much time courting them beforehand. You want them to trust you. No, you need them to trust you, because if they trust you then they can love you.'

'You don't know what you're talking about. And if you're going to preach Helen at me, don't bother, there are exceptions to every situation you know.'

'Maybe there are,' Lus held firm, 'but I don't think she was an exception, not in that way. You needed her to love you, because you loved her. And in loving her you proved how much you need other people.'

'But we're not just other people,' Arados picked up, 'we're your family and we're not going anywhere.'

'So whether you like it or not Ni, you're going to have to deal with us eventually and when you do… when you do maybe… just maybe you'll be able to see everything in a new light. We're not saying you need to turn over a new leaf and stop being who you are, we're just saying… everyone needs to feel like they belong and you could belong with us.'


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Almost as soon as she'd collapsed, they'd left. Knowing he wouldn't be able to visually examine her condition in his normal form, Kaiba gave her a quick once over before reuniting his consciousness. Once he was whole again he returned to her side to examine her using his heightened senses. The situation was worse than he could have imagined; not only was she unconscious but something was missing from her energy signature. Something Kaiba could only assume had once been the beast's presence.

'I'm sorry,' he closed his eyes and tried to project his words to the one who had warned him about this, 'I failed to protect her like you asked. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry,' the Limitless Girl's voice was weak, 'this isn't your fault and there was nothing you could do to stop it. If my sister asked you to protect me, it was only so I wouldn't be alone now.'

'You know she came to visit me?' His uncertain gaze moved towards her blurred form.

'I know she's been around and I know her. Thank you. Thank you for not letting me be alone right now. But the others will come soon and I don't want them to know about her or her warning, okay? There has to only be me for now and… when I leave… only one sister… one Prodigy Child will remain.'

'This isn't right or fair you know.'

'I know,' she gave a heavy sigh, 'but this is the way it has to be. He has to betray all of us, I understand that now. But what I don't understand is why. Why would he make us so powerful only to make us hate him?' He could hear the trace of tears in her voice. 'Why would he want that? I don't understand.'

'I'm not sure anybody can understand his thinking behind this,' Kaiba felt strangely heavy. 'I should have reacted to what was happening sooner. I should have…'

'Even if you'd acted sooner, I'd still have known what he was trying to do. He still would have betrayed me and I don't think this pain could be any less for it.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You didn't do anything to me. This wasn't your fault. It was his. It was all his. He wanted to hurt me and he did. He took a piece of me away with him, just like he took a piece of her and there's nothing I can do to get it back. Nothing…' her voice choked for a moment.

'I know what it feels like,' his voice was soft and almost hoarse, 'to lose a piece of yourself I mean. It's not something you ever really get over, but it does get easier, I can promise you that.'

'Thanks, but I don't really feel like being placated right now,' her blurred form appeared to lift itself off the ground.

'You're right, we still have Ni and his demons to deal with.'

'No, not his demons, just Ni; Jack and Baraku made that perfectly clear before he…' she sucked in a sharp breath of air.

'Okay, I think we can handle Ni.'

'Its not about whether or not we _can_ handle him, its about _how _we handle him,' as the others started to arrive she finally made it back to her feet, but barely.

Even with his lack of vision in play, he could still tell just how unsteady she was. So the first words out of Yugi's mouth didn't surprise him at all.

'Maybe you should sit this one out; you've gone through enough already.'

'I haven't even done anything yet,' she sounded tired and frustrated. 'I just stood on the side-lines watching the rest of you get on with it and then… No, if we go to Ni, we all must go; I get the feeling that's going to have the biggest impact anyway.'

'And we need to have a big impact?' Joey sounded curious.

'Yes, because the way to defeat Ni now isn't with violence, it's with actions and words,' Jo's voice was austerely calm.

'What?' Kaiba frowned.

'The Ohpayo Trio have opened a dialogue with him; a dialogue in favour of peace and family.'

'Family,' something strange moved through Kaiba, feelings he was sure were originally the Pure's alone, but now they were one and the same… 'Ni's never been interested in family; all he's ever done is push us away.'

'We didn't exactly do a good job of stopping him,' Yugi's voice was mute. 'We didn't just allow him to do it either,' a hot burst of anger moved through him, 'but it was too hard.'

'It really doesn't matter what it was or what it wasn't,' Joey sighed, 'if a dialogue has been opened with him now and there's a chance we can change the way things are then I think we should take the opportunity, don't you? But that also means it should be family only.'

'But who exactly are we counting as family here?' SK sounded doubtful. 'Because for some of us things aren't quite so straight forward.'

'He's right,' Kaiba did his best to turn his gaze towards Joey, 'almost everyone here could count as family in one way or another. So, either we all go as a unit or none of us do.'

'The Limitless Girl doesn't need to go; you can't justify her as being family.'

'We can't just exclude her either,' Kaiba held firm. 'We should all go and make sure this open dialogue turns into something productive.'

'Okay,' Joey relented, 'if you're so insistent about this, we'll all go. But if I feel things would benefit from her leaving at any point…'

'We get it Joey,' Tristan sighed, 'you'd rather keep this a family affair. But let's face it, we have a more liberal notion of family, so what's one more face when we're trying to bring our _wayward_ _son_ home?'


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

'Things are changing,' Catilin stared up towards the ceiling.

'Changing how?' Covo frowned at her.

'I don't know. But it feels like things are getting better.'

He was contemplating asking her to elaborate slightly, when CiCi began to stir. Instantly he turned his attention towards her and the other girls.

'Where am I?' CiCi half groaned as she started to stretch.

'You're in the Southern Palace,' Covo kept his voice soft.

'How'd I get here?'

'We found you passed out on Giya and brought you back here.'

'What about Hazel and Ly?'

'They're here too.'

'Okay,' CiCi seemed to half fall back to sleep again.

'Hey, hey, hey, I have questions for you, young lady,' he did his best to re-rouse her.

'Tired,' she waved a dismissive hand at him, 'need to sleep.'

'I gathered that, but I need to know what the three of you were doing on Giya.'

'We were looking for something.'

'For what?'

'For Hazelnut.'

'What?'

'We were looking for Hazelnut,' she yawned and appeared to bury herself back down into the blanket which had been placed over her, 'for the real Hazelnut, not the one who's been moping around for months and months.'

'I don't…' he frowned for a moment. 'Do you mean it was some kind of spiritual quest?'

She didn't respond and the heavy sound of her breathing let him know she was fast asleep again.

'Would a spiritual quest leave them this tired?' He was speaking more to himself than anything, but he knew Catilin would probably respond anyway.

'I thought they'd been fighting,' she pulled a face.

'Huh?'

'I thought they'd been fighting. All around them there was that power, remember? I thought they'd been fighting it. The air moved like they'd been fighting it. How could they be fighting on Hazelnut's spiritual quest? It doesn't make any sense.'

'I don't think anything about this situation is supposed to make any sense,' he sighed. 'But maybe the fighting was for a purpose; it's not impossible to believe a spiritual quest could involve literally fighting one's own demons.'

'But she's a Silkoneon.'

'When has that ever stopped the rest of us from facing a good fight?'

Catilin pulled a face for a moment, then shrugged. Her gaze then moved towards the door, just as Ahna entered. A part of Covo couldn't help but feel jealous for a fleeting moment. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last time the bond between the Silkoneon Queen and his wife made him feel that way and it was always over the little things.

'Korin's agreed to come and watch them for a while, if we wanted to go see how the others are doing.'

'I thought we'd agreed to stay here,' Covo frowned. 'Why were you talking to my sister anyway?'

'She was worried about the girls too you know,' Ahna shot him a look, 'I thought I should give her a call to let her know they were safe and sound. And, for what it's worth, I'd rather not leave them either, but I get the feeling like at least one of us should check to see how things are going.'

'Okay, I'll go, the two of you can stay here with them,' he pointed towards the girls.

Before they could protest, Covo Jumped himself to the area he knew had been chosen as the battle ground. To his surprise and amazement there was no one there. No, it was more than that, not only was there no one in sight, there was very little evidence a battle had even taken place. Nerves and fear washed over him as he remembered Catilin's words _things are changing_. What if she was wrong about them changing for the better? What if they'd actually changed for the worse? He couldn't stand the thought; but at the same time he couldn't help but let it eat at him.

With little else he could do, he began making his way across the empty battle ground to what appeared to be Ni's base of operation. Even before he reached it the strange smell of blood and death reached his nose, making him wish his heightened sense of smell wasn't so sensitive. Entering the encampment he was met with the gruesome sight of posed bodies. It was almost enough to make him feel sick; almost. Forcing down all the instincts in him telling him to run away, he made his way through the camp to the head. Even before he reached it the sound of familiar voices greeted him.

From what he could gather of their conversation, their side had won and now they were… He wasn't sure if he could totally believe what he was hearing and in shock he Jumped himself back to the Southern Palace.

'Well?' Ahna stared at him. 'How's the battle going? Do they need us?'

'No, no I don't think they do. At least not for fighting.'

'I don't…'

'The war is over,' he sounded as mystified as he felt, 'and now they're…'

'They're what?' Ahna continued to study him.

'They're trying to make Ni family,' Catilin clapped her hands together, 'and for that they need me.'

'What?'

'I'm a Win Part too,' she half sang, 'that means I'm family too and so are you and them and… everyone,' she clapped. 'Things are changing. Things are changing. Hurray for change.'


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Kashmana had sensed she was in trouble, but whilst they still needed to hold the wall steady, there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it. The second everyone started peeling away from it, however, he made his way first to the top of the hill to note her unconscious form and then took after Jack. There was no doubt in his mind Jack was the bad guy here. Who else could have done that to her? He was just relieved someone else had been there to look after her, so he could go after the one who'd done it to her.

But, as usual, Jack was proving himself to be notoriously hard to find. He must have been searching for a good hour or more, when his muscles began to feel like they were fighting their way through treacle. It was an effect he'd felt at the hands of Jack before and as irritating as he found it, he knew it could only mean one thing; he was close.

'Show yourself you bastard,' he projected as much anger into the words as possible, 'you ask us to trust you and then you go ahead and do that to her? You're a monster Jack. You're a complete and utter monster and I will do whatever it takes to stop you.'

'But there's nothing you can do to stop me,' Jack's oh so amused voice sounded out of the space around him, 'we both know you're not powerful enough to take me on by yourself and I was sent in by the Council to aid the Prodigy Child and the Mistresses army in whatever way I deemed necessary. My actions prevented that little battle from turning into an all-out war. I potentially saved the lives of millions of innocent bystanders. Crying to the Council will get you nowhere. Taking me on yourself will get you nowhere. So, tell me Kashmana, exactly how do you plan on stopping me?'

'You didn't mention being sent in by the Council before,' when no answer immediately sprung to mind, Kashmana felt his whole being deflate into a strange kind of sulk.

'Of course not, the Council didn't want me saying anything, in case the Mistresses felt insulted they were infringing on their territory.'

'I'll tell them what you've really been up to. I'll tell them what you actually told us when you arrived to join us.'

'And do you have any proof?'

'I…' he hesitated for a moment, 'Baraku. Baraku is my proof. All I need to do is tell them you've been working together and they'll…'

'They'll what,' he laughed, 'check for Baraku's energy signature in order to confirm your story?'

'Well… yeah.'

'They're not going to find it,' his voice taunted, 'because Baraku was using the energy signature of his host; I little trick I taught him to avoid any unpleasantness after the fact.'

'You could just be saying that so I won't check,' he gritted his teeth.

'Then before you go to the Council, by all means go and check the battlefield yourself. Oh and make absolutely sure you go into the enemy camp, after all that is where he did his best work.'

'You're a monster.'

'Really, you're calling me a monster,' his voice toned with almost amused sarcasm, 'I've just prevented a war. I've saved lives. And you're calling _me _a monster? I'm not sure there are many who'd agree with you there.'

'They don't know you like I do. They don't know you're planning something. That you stopped this war for selfish reasons.'

'Everyone knows actions speak louder than words Kashmana,' he chuckled, 'and right now my actions are saying plenty. I dare say its even enough to repair my tarnished reputation, something I've no doubt my last remaining Prodigy Child will only be too happy to spread for me.'

'I won't let you hurt her like you hurt the other two,' Kashmana wished he could lock eyes with Jack in that moment, to show just how fierce his determination was. 'I will warn her and…'

'If she doesn't believe her sisters, what makes you think she'll believe you?' Jack cut him off. 'Of the three she likes you the least. Same goes for my dear sister before you come up with some plan.'

'Then I'll get _him_ to talk to her for me. She'll listen to him.'

'Again, if she didn't trust the word of her sisters, there's no swaying her. Face it,' his voice was now right next to Kashmana's ear, 'her faith in me is as blind as it is reliable; I can do what I like with her and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me.'

'I will find a way. I won't let you hurt her; not without a fight.'

'Fight away Kashmana, just pray you don't use up all your energy in the process. After all, you don't know if or when I'm going to do something to her; you could be waiting months, years or even decades. I know you're a MacTay, but even your energies aren't exhaustless.'

'I…'

'Oh Kashmana, are you really going to keep fighting with me now; after we just discussed not needlessly wasting your energy?' He laughed. 'Come on, you don't want to make this too easy for me, do you?'

'You're a bastard.'

'Now that I will agree with,' he appeared in front of Kashmana about half a mile away, but his voice was as clear as if he was stood right next to him. 'Just like you'll have to agree with what I'm about to say; things are changing Kashmana, we're about to enter a new era and with all new eras new opportunities arise for those willing and able to look for them. I'm one of those people and I've already seen the opportunity I need, it's just a matter of time now. Time and patience and believe me I have a both in vast supply. Can you say the same about yourself?'

'Nothing you've said has changed my mind Jack,' Kashmana remained firm, 'I will do everything I can to stop you from hurting her, like you hurt the other two. You can't be allowed to get away with treating innocent little girls like this.'

'But if I don't treat them this way how will they ever become perfect? And I do so want them to become perfect, Kashmana. A perfect triad to challenge the power of the Mistresses, the Ohpayo Cousins and the Heirs to Chaos and Order. It's all about pushing them in the right directions, to unlock what's really inside these innocent little girls.'

'I don't…'

'You will understand in time, but for now, there really isn't anything else we need to say to each other. Enjoy the new era whilst it last, Kashmana, because when my plans come into play this _new era_ will crumble and _my _era will finally begin.'


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

He'd left Pitch behind in order to find Right. It wasn't that he didn't want Pitch and Right to see each other or that what he had to say was for her ears only; it was more he wanted to make sure she was alright in the way only he could. He had a connection to all three girls which allowed him an insight most wouldn't even begin to comprehend, never mind anything else. When he found her she had finally returned to her reclusive training grounds and appeared to be meditating. Carefully he took a few steps towards her, not totally sure if he wanted or needed to disturb her.

'Something new is starting,' her voice almost startled him.

'Huh?' He blinked.

'We're entering a new era, one where dialogue has been opened between the Mistresses and their wayward son,' a strange smirk appeared on her face. 'Things have needed to change for a long time, to help restore the balance lost with all these eras of unrest. For a while we shall be at rest.'

'You say that like it's not going to last.'

'It's not. It never does. But at least when the unrest begins again, Ni won't be fighting against us.'

'You say _us_ like you expect us to be involved in the next unrest somehow.'

'Not the next, the current.'

'But you just said.'

'I said things will be at rest for a while, I didn't say the current undercurrent will die. When the unrest begins again it will be with the same strain as it is now. We are simply getting a brief reprieve before the main event.'

'You mean Ni was never the main event?'

'Ni had little to do with the current unrest and you know it. But his open dialogue with the Mistresses means those who wished to… influence his behaviour into helping them will no longer have that avenue.'

'Poor Jack, he must be devastated,' he couldn't help the bitter sarcasm in his own voice.

'Jack never wanted Ni's involvement,' she shook her head, 'he now has what he wants, Ni out of the picture and my sister betrayed.'

'What?'

'He betrayed Left, despite her best instincts she wanted to trust him, more than anything she wanted to trust him and he betrayed her by taking away the one thing which separated her from me and Centre.'

'You mean Marnci is…?'

Every instinct in him wanted to go back to the house, grab the talisman and go after Jack, but the way Right stared at him and shook her head told him there was more to this.

'I'm sure you must be aware of what happened to the Sen Pay after the Disconnection,' her voice was level, revealing nothing.

'They were put into some kind of deep slumber, because the magic they required to have their presence felt no longer existed.'

'That's not completely true,' she sighed, 'after the Disconnection they were still able to take control of their hosts, which resulted in a serious incident with Marnci. It was after that a seal of slumber was placed upon them, keeping them at bay until the Reawakening.'

'But the Reawakening never happened in Left's Realm.'

'I know, but it did happen to Left and because of that Marnci was awakened too. You only need Marnci to be awake for the entire Army of Sen Pay to be awake. But it is connected to them just as they are connected to it and as their hosts still slumber…'

Marnci can be put back to sleep even though Left has power.'

'Exactly. My dear sister still has her soul demon, whether she wants it or not. But because Marnci is now asleep the connection between the two of them is lost. It'll be a long time before the beast will wake again, if at all whilst it's within Left, so…'

'Even though she hasn't technically lost Marnci, she's still lost Marnci.'

'It is an unfortunate truth and one she will have to learn to bear. Like she will have to learn to bear being more like her Sister Khines again.'

'The three of you spent most of your lives pretending to be each other, I'm sure…'

'No, you don't understand, we don't want to be like each other anymore. Left and I want to be able to make our own paths and take our lives in new directions.'

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying losing Marnci in any form is the last thing Left wants, because it makes her too much like us. She wants… no, she needs to be new again, but that will never happen. That can't happen. So she will stick with her plan and go back to her own Plain. It's over for her. This is the end.'

'No, I don't believe this is the end of anything,' he shook his head. 'You started this conversation talking about how we were entering a new era. And okay, maybe you also said that new era wasn't so _new_, but that doesn't matter. She still has a place and so do you; eventually you will both re-join Centre and become Balancers again.'

'You say that with such unneeded certainty,' she smirked, 'how can you be so sure.'

'Because this can't be the end.'

'But it is,' a soft smile filled her face, 'but endings can be new beginnings too. Things will be calmer for a while, but we still have an unrest to deal with. We still have a future to deal with. Things will just be different now. This is an ending, but in a way it is also a beginning.'

'What do you know?' He studied her. 'What have you seen?'

'There will be one more betrayal and with it the unrest will truly begin. But that isn't a part of this story,' her eyes took on a mysterious glint.

'Do you always have to talk like such a Writer?' He rolled his eyes. 'Can't you just tell me straight what you've seen or haven't seen or… whatever?'

'Maybe I will, in time,' she lowered her head slightly, 'but right now I just wanna see how their dialogue with Ni plays out. Things here are going to change for the better and, even if I can't be involved, I want to see it and watch it grow.'

End.


End file.
